Hostile Takeover
by salvatoredarlingx
Summary: Elena Gilbert is President of Miranda and Company, a high dollar publishing company; Damon Salvatore is a ruthless and wealthy entrepreneur everyone calls "The Shark". When Elena finds that her business going under faster than a sinking ship, she has to learn to swim with the shark. AH/AU
1. Chapter One: sinking

**Hi everyonee. :D I have a new fanfic, for Delena lovers. :D This is the first chapter, I enjoy reading fanfics when Damon is an entrepreneur. I want to thank my WONDERFUL beta: Brynne, over at: Brynndabella. :D **

**and for Elena's outfits and Damon's if any you can check out my polyvore at lexismolderhalderx dot polyvore dot com.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

The clock setting on Elena's mahogany side table read 5:38 AM. It was the early hours of the morning, but already thoughts of work rushed through her head continuously, blocking everything else. Elena Gilbert was the President of the publicist enterprise, Miranda and Company, and her mind was always on her work.

This morning was different for her though; it held promise to change the future of her struggling company. She was more than thrilled at the idea of restoring it to its former glory, but it petrified to think that if it didn't work out, her company would end up slipping through her fingers.

She finally had enough of waiting for the alarm clock to chime to cue her start the day and rolled out of bed, making it up quickly. Elena looked up at her tall window and found a beautiful day awaiting her outside. Her mind struggled to comprehend what might happen if things didn't work out; it was always in the process of thinking about what she wanted for her company when she was out of this mess.

Miranda and Co. had always been her pride and joy since the young age of 22; and she pinched the bridge of her nose in distress at the thought of its possible closure. The company was rapidly growing, but poor economy resulted in reduction of sales, and ultimately vast money lost.

Now 25 years old, Elena had been in possession of the business for 3 years, after the tragic loss of her father in a car accident. Even in her young age, Elena had to step up and take control of her Father's business. She never dreamt of it going under.

She walked into her kitchen of her large condominium to make morning coffee. She was having a horrible time; trying to prepare herself for the worst. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach, the agony of something bad happening to her company. Elena's heartbeat became rapid at the thought that thing wouldn't be the same after today.

Elena put the small cup of exotic coffee in the holder and poured water into the Keurig. Heading to her room, intending to take a shower, she quickly undressed and turned on the water. While letting it heat up, she grabbed some towels from the linen closet and moved into the bedroom to place her pajamas on the bed and set out her clothing for the day.

Elena stepped into the shower and let the warm water and steam surround her, trying to take her thoughts off the day ahead of her, but it was no use. Her mind searched for new plans and new expectations for her company. Sighing, she got out quickly, dried herself and made her way back into her room

Suddenly, her phone rang from the bedside table, and she was forced to divert her course. The caller ID read 'Caroline Forbes'; Elena's trusty secretary and her best friend.

"Gilbert," she immediately went into business mode like she always did on all of her phone calls, even with Caroline.

"Elena! Someone just called from an undercover business, who is interested in making a deal with you about your situation," she screeched as Elena jumped out of her skin.

Elena fell didn't know how they'd found out, and her pride for her company made her angry that someone thought they could buy it out from under her. "They didn't say who they were?"

"Just that they could make you an offer to keep your business afloat," Caroline sighed.

"I didn't want to keep my business afloat this way," she groaned.

"Elena, at least you can keep your father's business alive. You haven't even told anyone. It's kind of hanging on by a thread," Caroline murmured.

She knew Caroline was completely right, she had to save her company, no matter what kind of deal would be made. It worried her too much to not be able to save her company the way she wanted.

She scrambled trying to pull herself together, in fear of her Miranda and Co.'s fate.

"Elena, the secretary said they would be here in an hour; hurry!" Caroline purged.

"Shit," she muttered, turning to the outfit she'd placed on the bed. It was one of her business suits. Elena knew how to dress; she'd always had the closet for a business woman.

The outfit included Stella McCartney gray slacks, a white ruffled Ralph Lauren lace blouse, and a gray jacket. Once dressed, she quickly went to her closet and searched in her shoe racks for her Guess Dreamboat Black Raphia flower sling-back sandals. She always wore them; they were her favorites. Along with that, she grabbed her perfume off the cabinet and sprayed it on – Chanel Number 5.

As she placed her hair in a tight bun atop her head, she heard the Keurig brewer go off. The buzz made Elena swiftly grab her red briefcase-sized purse and hurriedly pour herself a cup of coffee in her insulated travel mug.

Swiftly, Elena headed down to her black Audi convertible parked outside of her condo. She threw her red purse in passenger seat and started the ignition; hitting the highway as fast as she could, so that she didn't miss the one chance to save her company.

When she arrived, Elena opened the glass door leading to her office. She laid coffee down on the large desk and noticed her leather chair had been turned around to face the window. She cocked her head wondering who had been in her office when she wasn't here.

She turned her back for a quick second to go find Caroline when husky voice emanated from behind the seat. The chair turned slowly, and unveiled a beautiful man. His gray pinstripe suit fit him well, as did the white buttoned-down shirt with its top button undone.

He smirked at her, as she glanced into his icy blue eyes. She was stunned. There he was: Damon Salvatore.

She had seen Damon all over the Business magazines and CNBC. He was a shark to businesses, and an assent to some others. In fact, his nickname was "The Shark". Her heart dropped to her feet in panic. When Damon Salvatore was at your company's doorstep there was little hope for the survival of your company. He was well-known for taking over industries that were going under and completely rebuilding them as his own.

"Mr. Salvatore, nice to meet you," she extended her hand waiting for a nice introduction.

He crossed his leg over his thigh and sighed staring bluntly at her hand. "I see you know where I am." He paused in his speech to remove a speck of lint from his jacket. "I do not like to be kept waiting, Miss Gilbert," he muttered coldly to her.

"I apologize, Mr. Salvatore. I got caught up this morning," she replied letting her hand fall to her side.

He cocked his eyebrow and laughed, "No wonder this company is going under, if the boss doesn't even care enough to show up."

"I'm sorry I do not impress you Mr. Salvatore, but I run this business quite fine," she retorted.

He chuckled in a cold tone, and she knew what he was thinking. He thought that if she ran the corporation better, then maybe it would have stayed afloat. She'd be damned if she let him intimidate her.

"What are you even doing here?" she questioned.

"Well, the name's Salvatore, as in savior, and as usual I am here to save the day. I wish to salvage what is left of your little company; I heard from the grapevine that someone is in trouble, and holding on by a thread." he smiled knowingly.

"H-How did you know that?" she questioned in a stutter leaning over the desk.

"You know lots of things when you are me," he said, and if anything, his condescending smirk seemed to grow.

It irritated Elena a great deal. It disgusted her; everything he did. He took people's lives from underneath them, and he executed with work in a cocky manner that bled all of his unfeeling nature through his gestures.

"Well, I don't need my business saved, we will make it just fine over this little bump," she acknowledged, trying not to give into his worthy deal. He was an expert in the business world, knowing every in and out there was

"You are an idiot if you think you are going to survive this _little bump,"_ he laughed.

"And you're just an idiot," she replied in a clipped tone.

"You're a feisty little thing, aren't you? Well darling, you know nothing of the business world if you think you'll survive this without my help. I don't appreciate dealing with women who only get their jobs because daddy put in a good word." he sneered shooting her down quickly.

"My dad is dead," she responded in a monotone voice, clearing her face of emotion as she always did when he was mentioned.

He flinched at her coldness. She was glad.

"I didn't-"

"Didn't read it in your little magazines?" she questioned in a harsh tone. Not only was Damon Salvatore sitting in her leather chair, he was about to throw her company on the ground and continuously step on it. "I don't have time for this, if we are done here, I'd appreciate if you showed yourself to the door. I have no interest in making a deal with you, and have a lot of work to take care of…you know, because as you so _kindly _pointed out, I'm running late."

She stared passively at his intense gaze and narrowed eyes, but she wouldn't look away. Finally, he rose from the chair and headed for the door, turning one last time to look at her. "Good day, Miss Gilbert," he said curtly, and let the door swing shut behind him.

Elena breathed out a long sigh; trying to catch her breath. She propped herself up on the edge of her desk and covered her forehead with her palms.

"Did everything go alright, 'Lena?" Caroline said, bursting into the room. She smiled whole-heartedly trying to make out what had happened between the two. Caroline had a feeling she already knew, though; Elena's best friend knew her like the back of her hand.

"He wants to take over my company," she muttered.

"Take over it? Is he even allowed-"

"He's a shark, Care. He is actually 'The Shark'. He has that nickname for a reason," she sighed in frustration. "I don't even know what to do. I don't want to hand it over to him, or even have him around," she continued.

"But you need him, 'Lena," Caroline softly whispered.

Inside, Elena knew that Caroline was right, and that she was being stubborn. It was her father's company, and she was letting it go simply because she didn't like the one person who could save their sinking ship.

She sighed heavily at Caroline's knowing look.

"Fine, I will call him, please forward the call to my office. Can you get me his cell phone number?" she asked.

"I have it, Miss Gilbert, I'll get right on it."

Elena was puzzled by how Caroline suddenly had his number all too quickly. "Wait—Care? How do you have his number?"

"He left it at the front desk – his business card," Caroline shrugged.

Elena sat in her leather chair, and listened as the phone rang and rang, when finally there was a pick-up.

"Salvatore," he answered sternly.

"How can you save my business?" she said going straight to the point.

"Crawling back to me already, Miss Gilbert?" he questioned in a smartass tone. "It hasn't even been five minutes yet; maybe I've changed my mind."

"What, do you want? For me to get on my knees and beg?" She snapped sarcastically.

"Oh, on the contrary, Miss Gilbert. When I have you begging, it won't be on your knees."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it! :D Reviews are love3**


	2. Chapter Two: the shark

**Hello all :) Thank you first off for all the wonderful views and alerts. I have been so excited with every one that comes. (: But I'd love to thank my AMAZINGG beta: Brynndabella & do not forget to go to my polyvore for all of Damon & Elena's outfits. : )**  
** - lexosmolderhalderx dot polyvore dot com :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 2;

"And we go back to you being a complete ass," she replied bitterly.

"Sweetie, there's no need for the name-calling," Damon cooed smoothly. "I will help your company, make it better than it's ever been, and make us both enough money to swim in."

Nothing Damon said could cover up his completely egotistical nature. She knew all he was interested in was stealing her company and making it his own. Elena cringed as he spoke; he was so full of himself. What gave this man the right to so much power, anyway? She wanted to fight for her company's survival, but he was making it difficult.

"Mr. Salvatore, this is no time for flirting," she fussed at him. Was he belittling her? Did he think he could seduce his way into this contract?

"I'm not flirting, darling. This is merely me persuading you to accept an offer that is the only chance you'll get to save your company." he explained in a matter-of-fact way.

Elena was tightlipped, drumming her fingers on her desk. She couldn't take it any longer, she felt like she was about to break. "What is this deal exactly?" she said firmly.

"It's simple. I take your company, flip it upside down, and let everything bad tumble out of it," he answered, talking to her like she was a child. She felt as he was scolding her for absolutely no reason. It angered Elena.

"We need to have everything on paper – black and white – and nothing left out. I want everything on the table; I don't want you going through little loop holes for your enjoyment later on." she barked.

"Calm yourself, Elena. I will have my lawyers write up on contract with all the stipulations immediately. Would you like to go to lunch to discuss everything that is to go on them?" he inquired.

She visibly winced, thinking of how much distress it would be for them to be alone together; she would be falling out by the end of it all. Elena thought rationally about her decision before she spoke again.

"Fine - one-thirty, not a minute later or before," she requested.

"Perfect, shall I pick you up?" he questioned.

"I can drive myself," she retorted.

"Are you sure you are even capable?" he chuckled. She saw his smirk growing smirk in her mind; Elena wasn't even looking him in the eye, and knew what he was doing.

"I can drive myself," she repeated. Elena felt like a broken record, having to repeat herself to him.

"Yes, but that won't be necessary, Miss Gilbert. I will pick you up; it will be so much faster." he interjected.

Elena bit her bottom lip in misery. She wanted absolutely nothing to do with this 'shark', but she knew it was the only way to save her company; spending time in his.

"Very well, then. I will be expecting you at one-thirty. Do not be late Mr. Salvatore, I have a busy schedule." she stated in a monotone.

"Done. Have a nice morning, Miss Gilbert." he said with an air of finality as they hung up the phone in unison.

She looked down at her clock, and the hands showed that it was now 9:30am. Elena gathered her frayed emotions together; she would have to take actions to prepare herself for everything that was about to fall into her lap.

She leant her hand on her palm and sighed at this thought. It wasn't going to be the same anymore. He would swipe up her company and destroy it to his liking, as he was ruthlessly known for doing with all the other.

She heard a quiet tap on her glass door and looked up to see Caroline looking at her with expectant gaze. Elena lifted her hand and motioned her to come in to the office, and the young woman eagerly obeyed.

"So, did you get everything settled?" she smiled, her arms weighed down by a heavy stack of folders that needed to be filed.

Elena shrugged, "He is taking me to lunch to go over the details of the contract," she paused in her speech before continuing with a more dismal tone to her voice, "I have a feeling I am about to have the rug ripped right from under me by Damon Salvatore, and if I don't watch out, Miranda and Co. will no longer be what I have made it. It will just be another asset to him." she sighed.

"'Lena, you worry too much. Your business will be perfectly fine, just as long as you make sure he doesn't take a greater percentage of the company's shares than you. He will probably try to slip it up to make it sound like if he controlled more of the business, it will be fixed quicker," she shrugged. "It's just my opinion Elena. I know exactly how you run this company. You have kept it above water for a long than anyone else could, and Damon shouldn't destroy everything you have done."

Caroline's caring and honest words comforted her more than anything, and Elena had a greater confidence in the fact that she was going to be okay.

* * *

The time went by quickly, and before Elena knew it, the clock read 1pm. Her talk with Caroline, as well as some mental preparations, had helped her get this far without completely breaking down.

She had thirty more minutes to prepare herself with her luncheon with Damon Salvatore. His name felt like venom; slowly poisoning her mind. Reaching for her purse, she dug deep to find her brush. Elena was a mess, not only in her appearance, but also her emotions. She combed her hair back, letting it fall naturally before quickly pulling it back into a bun.

When she took a deep breath in and glanced at the clock again, she was surprised that she had gotten lost in her deep thinking and it had now reached 1:30 pm. Elena felt like her world was spinning out of control, but she quickly focused on the man knocking on her glass door.

"Hello, Miss Gilbert," he walked into her office with a chipper tone in his voice.

Elena felt a grimace settle onto her face as he spoke these words, reminding her of his ever-present cocky attitude.

"Hello, Mr. Salvatore. Are you ready to go?" she questioned in a light manner. Trying to be polite to Damon was difficult; she couldn't stand men who acted as if they were God's gift to the world.

The two exchanged quick glances before Damon nodded, "I am, Miss Gilbert, shall we?" he asked.

She nodded back, grabbing her purse off the floor and heading towards the door of her office. Damon reached forward to open it for her and as he did so, his jacket opened wider revealing a white shirt wrapped around toned muscles. They rippled underneath it as he moved and as Elena admired him she couldn't help the catching of her breath.

"After you," he smirked down at her after a moment's pause in either of their movements, and Elena realized he must have noticed her blatantly checking him out. She blushed and looked down, quickening her pace out of the room and distinctively hearing a deep chuckle as he shut the door behind him.

She glanced up at him with a forced smile as they walked side by side to the reception area. When they got there Elena smiled, walking toward the receptionist's desk where Caroline sat. "I'm going to lunch, I'll be back in an hour or so," she whispered leaning over the glossy, wooden counter.

"Alright, Miss Gilbert, have a nice lunch." Caroline's smile beamed. It was an encouraging smile; Caroline was best at giving those. When she turned around she saw Damon glance away quickly, and had the distinctive feeling that he'd been ogling her as she'd leant over to speak with her friend. How typical.

They set off together again, walking down the long hallway to the elevators. She was silent because she didn't have anything to say. Words seemed to not appear as naturally as they usually did. It was like she was selling her soul to the devil and couldn't even have a second chance.

Entering the elevator together Damon pressed '1' for the ground floor. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched carefully as he crossed his hands in front of his lean chest and stood patiently waiting for them to reach their destination. He never once glanced her way, and she couldn't understand why she was slightly disappointed with this observation; his opinion of her didn't matter.

The tension could be cut with a knife. She felt it; the air was thick with it; there was a queasiness that settled into her stomach whenever she was around Damon. What worried her most was that she didn't know if they were nerves brought about by his intimidating nature, or butterflies because of her attraction to him.

Finally, the doors slid open and he quickly exited the elevator. Shoving his hands in his pants' pockets he stopped to wait for Elena to catch up to him. When she made it to his side, they proceeded through the lobby and went through the revolving glass doors. As she reached the bottom of the outside stairs, Elena stood on the pavement waiting for Damon to find their transportation.

Soon enough a black SUV arrived in front of them both. Her eyes traveled down to the black tinted windows and her reflection stared back at her. She was sad and there was fear in her eyes. This was it.

He opened the door, and smiled pleasantly at her, kicking her back into reality.

"Thank you, Mr. Salvatore," she showed her wonderful, pearly smile in forced gratitude. Inside, the SUV was fully equipped with anything a person could ever need. Glancing around, she sat down on the left side of the backseat. The black leather interior was not cold as she had assumed, but instead cushioned her in warmth as she settled down into it.

* * *

Damon glanced over at Elena, had kept completely closed off to him since he'd caught her admiring his figure on the way out of her office, and was now staring out the window as traffic whizzed by it. She seemed bitter about the whole thing; they hadn't spoken a handful of words to each other, and although he understood her weariness, he couldn't help but feel let down by her detachment.

All of a sudden his phone rang, and he was pulled from his thoughts as the car stopped at a red light. Scrabbling, he pulled the phone quickly out of his pocket and answered it.

"Salvatore," he spoke bluntly into the phone; it was one of his many underlings. He quarreled with the person on the other end of the line for a couple of minutes, but as usual he took control and eventually took what he wanted. He'd seen Elena glance his way when things got heated, but looking up after the conversation ended he found her, yet again, looking out the window at passersby.

They drove a little further down the busy streets until the car stopped once again. "Mr. Salvatore, we are here," the driver called to him.

* * *

Elena looked to Damon as he began to get out the car. "Come on Gilbert, we're here."

She grabbed her purse and slid it straps on her forearm, before she scooted over to the side Damon had just exited the vehicle. He reached up his hand to help Elena out, and clasping it lightly in his own, she easily stepped down onto the sidewalk next to him.

The restaurant was located on the corner of the street. It was an old, antique-colored building. Damon walked closely to Elena's side as they walked into the fancy restaurant. When she looked up and read the sign, she knew exactly where she was: Caruso's was a high-priced Italian steakhouse renowned around the city.

"Reservation for Salvatore," he said authoritatively to the guest assistant. The woman picked up two menus and motioned for them to follow, walking briskly to the other side of the restaurant. They were seated kindly by a young waitress in the back.

Elena took the menu that Damon offered to her and began to look over it; she frowned as she read the outrageous prices displayed next to all of the items. Overhead, Frank Sinatra crooned, "I've Got You under My Skin." Elena held her menu up in front of her face and cringed, thinking of how appropriate the song was for this situation.

As their waiter arrived at the table, she peeked from behind the menu, and watched a Damon placed his order. "We will both have the Filet Mignon, salads and dressing on the side. Please cook my steak medium rare, and hers will be medium." he smiled, prying Elena's menu from her hands and handing them both back to the waitress. "Oh, and also, two glasses of your best wine."

The waitress nodded politely and walked off.

Elena turned to him and sent him the iciest glare that she could once the waitress had disappeared; she could feel her heart racing in anger.

"What was that?" she whispered through her teeth, wanting to strangle Damon for the innocent smile he was now directing at her.

"What was what?" He inquired quizzically, looking into her brown eyes and raising his brow as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

"You know exactly what! You ordered for me as if I were a child; I am quite capable of doing in myself you know; I have been for the last two decades." she hissed.

"You'll like it. Plus, we need to get some meat on those bones. I've seen stick insects with more fat," he mocked.

"Don't you mock me, Mr. Salvatore," she rebutted. "That was an expensive choice." she fretfully said.

"I don't care, I'm paying anyway." he smirked, finishing off the conversation.

"Excuse me?" she stuttered.

He smiled at her. "Well, with the condition of your company; you need to be saving all the money you can."

She rolled her eyes. He was one of those people who liked to pick fun at everything.

As he went to speak again, their waiter returned with their meal. The woman placed the appealing platters down on the table and as she walked away, Elena couldn't help her eyes growing in amazement at the magnificence of the meal. It looked perfect.

"Now would you like to discuss the deal?" he questioned, picking up his knife and for to start his meal.

"I guess," she stated with an edge of worry in her voice.

"I want to go 70/30. If I own a greater portion of the company, I can have better control of your people and ensure that deals are processed more sufficiently and have a greater benefit to the company's profit. I'll take care of this business like it should have been taken care of months ago." he said arrogantly, "It will be a longer process because you waited so long, but with me in control I will have it up and running in no time."

"No, there is no need for you to take almost complete control over my company. I have run it for many years, and I know what you do with all the others," she said in disgust. "In the end, I still want it to be mine; otherwise I'll just disappear among the masses and never be seen again." Elena paused, and looked up into his intense gaze, food forgotten. "My father left Miranda and Co. to me when he died, Damon. It would kill me to see his legacy be overshadowed by yours."

Elena was on the point of breaking. She was so sick of him already, and to think she would have to work with him to get her company back to where it should be made her anxious.

Damon was silent for a long time, before he finally spoke again.

"Alright, I'll go 50/50, but that's as low as I'll reduce it," he fought her. Damon was surprised that he'd caved so easily; it was like he had developed some kind of remorse for taking over her company and her pleading didn't help. He usually didn't fight with the owners of industries he overtook, because they were resigned to the fact that their company would go under without him. This was an unusual deal, even for him; she made it different. Damon sighed, frustrated at himself.

"If you make a decision, it must be my decision too; we have to be united in our choices." she pronounced. She caught his icy glare and she let out a crooked smile.

"Fine," he nodded. "Agreed?"

She nodded.

As she finished her meal, Elena couldn't help thinking that she'd basically sold her soul; that company was everything. Her mind wandered, thinking about all the possibilities for the future of Miranda and Co. with Damon as a Co-President.

They were silent for the rest of the meal, and when they'd finished, he paid for their lunch. It was over one-hundred dollars a person and Elena's eyes had widened at seeing the bill, but Damon merely shrugged it off.

Leaving quickly, the silence continued all the way to the car and back to the office. Elena didn't feel like talking to him anymore; she was too caught up in her thoughts. Looking out the window, she saw that it was a beautiful day in New York.

When the car was parked, he stepped out and again offered her his hand. "I'm going to get those papers," he spoke once she was safely on the sidewalk, before stepping back into the car. "I might be back."

"Alright, thanks for lunch, Mr. Salvatore," she expressed her gratitude, and in return he gave her a slight smile before shutting the car door.

Watching him drive away, Elena believe that perhaps this wouldn't be as bad as she'd originally imagined. He may not be the best person to interact with, but he knew what he was doing and, she thought with a grin, if she ever got annoyed with his personality at least there were still his looks.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed (: Reviews are amazing! x0x**


	3. Chapter Three: sink or swim?

**First off I would like to thank everyone who decided to read this, a****nd putting this on alerts. It makes me smile so big when I get an email :) And thank you to my amazing, amazing beta, Brynne, who feeds me wonderful ideas, and supports me so much :D Thank for the wonderful comments too! :D**

**& Elena's outfit is located here: lexosmolderhalderx dot polyvore dot com  
**

* * *

CHAPTER 3; sink or swim.

Walking into the large building by herself, Elena lowered her head as thoughts ran through her head at an alarming pace. It wasn't that she was ashamed; she was just at his mercy now and that worried her greatly. He had the power make or break her company.

She took the elevator in silence, and walked through to her office breathing a sigh of relief as she saw Caroline sitting at her main desk.

"How did lunch go?" she questioned. Elena couldn't help but appreciate the concern Caroline showed her on a daily basis. The girl had her back no matter what, and she loved her immensely for it.

"Can you come to my office with me, please?" Elena sighed, rubbing her temples in a circular motion. Her distressed mind was overrun by thoughts of the elusive 'Shark', and the events of that day.

Bubbly Caroline walked into her office following behind Elena, and shut the door quickly.

"What's up?" she asked.

"That man," she clenched her teeth as she talked to Caroline.

"What happened between you two, 'Lena?" she questioned. Caroline grimaced at her friend. Elena leaned up against her desk and proceeded to tell her every little detail about what had happened.

"Damon Salvatore is what happened. He's so arrogant all the time; you know lunch added up to over 200 dollars, for which he refused to allow me to pay for myself. Then, in the deal he wanted 70/30 in the shares of the company, asking for more just like you said he would. I told him absolutely not, and eventually caved in at 50/50," she rambled.

"Well, that's still okay right?" she questioned. Elena sighed and stood up immediately, beginning to walk backwards and forwards across her office. Caroline leaned against Elena's desk and watched the troubled woman walk around until she finally stopped and turned to the blonde.

Elena hung her head in shame. "No, he still has power in this company; a 50/50 means all the deals need to be approved by both of us." she bit out, in sheer frustration. "What is his problem, anyway? I mean, seriously, he kept looking at me with those icy blues. I feel like he was ready to seduce me by looking right into my soul."

"Can't blame him, you guys would be hot together." she smiled devilishly.

"Caroline Forbes. I did not just hear that." Elena said throwing up her hands in angst.

Caroline giggled. "Sure you didn't. Let's face it, though; he's hot. Damon Salvatore is sex on legs." she said teasingly.

"Whatever, I guess you could say he is. He's very attractive…especially when he smirks," she groaned at the fact that she was obviously affected by him. Suddenly Caroline was motioning for Elena to cut it out, but she continued unknowingly, "There happy? I said it. He affects me far more than I let on; now it's out in the open!" As she said this, Elena wondered what Caroline was waving her arms for.

"I'm not happy, 'Lena, but he probably is," she murmured pointing behind the woman.

Elena spun around quickly, dread in her heart because she already knew it was him before their eyes met. Damon was leaning up against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"So I am _very_ attractive, huh? Do tell me more," he snickered.

"You don't have enough decency to knock?" she gasped out as her cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

He smirked, "Well, Elena, if I did, then I wouldn't know about all your naughty little fantasies."

Elena huffed, "What do you want, Mr. Salvatore?"

Damon chuckled, "I need you to sign these papers. This is the contract; I just need you to look it over and finalize it with me."

"Elena, I have some work to do, if you'll excuse me," Caroline smiled at them both, feeling the obvious tension in the room, and closed the glass door behind her.

Elena grimaced at the thought of being left alone with him, and reminded herself to thank Caroline for nothing. She looked at Damon.

"So? On with it, then." she demanded.

"Oh, dominant, aren't we?" he quietly chuckled to himself.

"You aren't helping this situation run smoothly with those kinds of comments." she snapped; obviously not amused by his antics.

He rolled his eyes, "Can't take a joke I see?"

"I don't joke; especially not about this." she muffled.

She sighed and leaned back in her chair, as he took the seat across from her whilst adopting a professional air. He explained every detail of the things to come, and his main ideas for helping to increase the company's sales, and in turn their profit. Every paragraph was explained to Elena is thorough detail; Damon showed Elena how everything would work in the favor of Miranda and Co. if his deal was to be taken.

When Elena next looked at the clock, it read 5:30 pm. She sighed and sat up in her seat stretching, noticing out of the corner of her eye as his started to roam her figure. He did not discontinue talking however, and Elena pretended not to notice his attentions.

"Alright, we're done. Just sign this one last line, and we can get out of here." he grinned, handing her the ball point pen in his hand. They're fingers brushes when she took it and Elena felt as Goosebumps travelled up her arm. She pulled her hand back quickly and stared at the pages intently as to avoid his penetrating stare. She exhaled gruffly before signing quickly on the dotted line by his elegant script.

"There," she said as she finished laying down the pen, "Welcome aboard, Mr. Salvatore." Elena reached out her hand reluctantly; hoping that he wouldn't accept it so her reaction to his touch would not become so obvious.

Unfortunately, his hand reached out and slid comfortably around hers.

"Oh, so you're officially swimming with the sharks now?" Damon teased, and for a moment she didn't think his statement had anything to do with their deal. Ignoring the sensations she felt, she waited as he finally let go of her hand and gathered his books and shoulder bag full of documents.

Elena was silent, crossing her arms.

"Well, I'll be here tomorrow to get started then." he smirked almost at the door.

"Wipe that smug smirk off your face, Salvatore." she stated.

"Why? You seemed to like it well enough earlier, if I recall correctly."

Before she could even think about her actions, she removed her high heel shoe swift and threw across the room, aiming at Damon. He ducked, laughing in slight surprise at her actions, and left her office quickly.

Elena hobbled over to get her shoe, and as she proceeded to grab it from the floor, she looked up through her transparent door to see Damon still standing there, still smirking at her. "Really?" she shrieked, although a smile threatened to break across her own face.

She held her shoe up in the air, as her eyes threatened to wipe the smirk from his face, but of course it only widened. She strode the extra few steps the door it; seeing him try to run down the hallway and out of sight before she made it.

Elena sent the shoe flying - hitting Damon in the back. He shook his head and turned around slowly, his lip twitching from suppressed laughter.

"Is throwing things at me going to be a common occurrence with you?" he questioned, bending down and picking up her shoe off the floor.

"Depends if you keep being an ass." she challenged, with a sarcastic smile crossing her face.

He walked up to her, and handed Elena's shoe back. Her doe eyes met his icy stare. "Maybe if I'm lucky, you'll be throwing _yourself_ at me someday."

Elena glared at Damon and scoffed, turning to walk back to her office. Passing Caroline's desk on the way there, she heard the chair squeak and heels following her into the office.

"What Caroline?" she sighed sitting back down in her leather chair.

"He likes you," she stated, wagging her eyebrows. Elena knew that look that Caroline gave her. She assumed just because she and Damon fought, that she automatically had a thing for him built from sexual tension Elena refused to acknowledge.

"The hell you say! He is just a world class dick," she defended herself.

"Do you like him? Because I have to say, you look like Cupid just shot at you with a love arrow," Caroline teased.

Elena sat back in her chair quickly and stared at Caroline. "I do not under any circumstances, like Damon Salvatore. The only reason he is here is because I have no other choice." she pushed in a defensive manner.

Caroline giggled and cocked one of her eyebrows. Eventually she shrugged to Elena, and gave up on that line of interrogation, turning to go back to her desk; her beautiful curls bounced over her shoulder. She knew Elena had a hard time keeping her feelings under wraps, and that eventually everything would come spilling out.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Caroline spun around walking back towards Elena's desk.

"Yes, Caroline?" she grumbled staring at papers lying on her desk and not looking up in hopes that the blonde would not pursue the previous matter.

"Don't forget, the celebration we're throwing for Bonnie Bennett, because her new book was so successful. Elena the dance, remember?" Caroline tried to stir Elena's thoughts.

Elena realized immediately, and shuttered. "What are you implying?"

"Maybe you should ask Damon to come with you." Caroline suggested softly.

"What? I told you I didn't like him, Care," she muttered, speaking through her teeth. Elena felt her breath lodged in her throat.

Caroline smiled uneasy. "He is a part of the company now, so it wouldn't hurt. Maybe he could get sales going. These conventions are a great way to form business alliances; all the big shots will be there."

Elena sighed.

"Whatever, I'll think about it." She stated finally, defeat already tainting her words.

All she could imagine was Damon making a big deal over everything. It sickened her. The celebrations for her authors were Elena's favorite event; they were important to her because they showed the accomplishments that were happening, and have her hope for the company's future.

"Elena, the party is tomorrow night. You have got to be there for Bonnie, and if he doesn't get an invite - it's not going to be pretty. It's basically his company too now, and he deserves to know what's going on." Caroline spoke hesitantly.

The blonde had stated what Elena knew deep down, but refused to acknowledge. Elena nodded at her friend solemnly, and watched as Caroline exited her office quickly. She hung her head in grief, trying to get him out of her head.

_He is going to play you, Elena. Every way he can. _Her brain was on a rollercoaster ride of conflicting emotions and she couldn't stop a breath. She knew she had to watch her back at every second, knowing that with the effect he had on her, Damon could trip her by his charm. Elena could already feel that she was beginning to fall, and needed to catch herself before she completely fell in.

As the clock on her brown wall struck 6:00pm, Elena decided to finally head home. She wasn't too happy about today, and all she could think of was the fact that she now had to see him tomorrow too.

* * *

Elena unlocked the door to her condominium, and sighed as she walked in, flicking on a table lamp nearby for some light. Throwing her purse quickly on her couch, she headed to the kitchen and pulled off the high heels, discarding them to the side. Her fear had finally set in, but she only knew this would make her a stronger businesswoman.

She couldn't let Damon win; It wasn't in her nature, or her blood. Her father wouldn't want her to hand the company over to some greedy, manipulative tycoon. Even if he only owned half the company, Elena felt as though he was trying to consume it all; including her.

The clock on the microwave read 6:34 pm. _This was going to be a very long night._

Searching her fridge intently, Elena looked for any kind of food she might have, as her stomach rumbled with hunger. She sighed when her cell phone began to ring, wondering if the day would ever end.

Elena gazed at the number on the caller ID, but it was unrecognizable. She cocked an eyebrow and shrugged, pressing _accept_.

"This is Elena Gilbert," she greeted.

"Hello, Miss Gilbert," his velvet-soft spoke into the handset. Her eyes widened, and she was silent for a long moment before she answered him.

"Mr. Salvatore, can I help you?" she questioned finally.

He chuckled. "What is the matter, dear Elena? Cat got your tongue?" he purred inquisitively.

_More like a Shark,_ she thought to herself.

"You are the matter, what do you want?" she pushed.

"I heard there's a celebration for Bonnie Bennett's first book. Have you made plans?" he asked Elena straight forward.

"Well of course I have, I have to be there; I am the host after all."

He spoke up again. "No- I want to know, if you are going with anyone." he corrected her assumption in a deep voice.

Her heart sank. _Caroline told him. _"I usually go by myself," she replied honestly. It was true, though. Elena never went with anyone and she never went on dates. Her job had become the center of her life, and she was never much of a social butterfly to begin with.

Elena was quiet for a moment as she waited for him to say what she knew he was going to say.

He cleared his throat. "Would you allow me to accompany you?"

"You don't have to do that, I'm perfectly fine getting there on my own." she contradicted, before biting her bottom lip at the haste in which she had rejected his offer. Suddenly, a new side of Damon came out – a gentlemanly side that she'd never seen before.

"Oh."

_He is upset. _She thought in shock. She knew immediately that he'd genuinely wanted to escort her to the party. She was silent for a moment as she thought. _It wouldn't hurt, I suppose. It's just one night out after all, nothing special. _Maybe if she brought him with her, she'd be able to see him at work. With Damon with her she'd be able to keep a solid mind, and not be distracted by her worries knowing that he would be taking the opportunity to scout business clientele.

"But I want to," he replied to her silence.

As he whispered those four words, she closed her eyes in shame.

"Alright," she said softly. "But, don't pull any shit, please? This is a big night for Bonnie. It's her first book, and she needs to have this party to welcome her in," she pleaded.

"Done; I'll pick you up tomorrow night. At the office or your home?" he asked, going back to his usual demeanor.

"The office is quite alright." she smiled in a ramble; thinking of him in her house was just too much right now.

"Goodnight, Elena."

"Goodnight, Damon," she replied in a soft tone while hanging up the phone.

Elena grabbed her cup of freshly brewed tea, and headed to her bedroom. Damon ran through her head constantly and she knew she needed to fight it, but every time she tried it seemed as though her walls fell down. What if this was a horrible set up on his part? What if he was screwing with her?

Setting the ivory mug down carefully, Elena began to search for the remote to her television, but eventually gave up when she realized how tired she was. She couldn't fight it anymore; the day was exhausting. Curling up in a ball, she quickly dozed off.

* * *

**Who doesn't love a cocky Damon Salvatore as a CEO? :)) Very big chapter coming up.  
**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Reviews are amazing. :D**

**-lexi xo  
**


	4. Chapter FourWho Could Ever Love A Beast?

**It's been too long. I wanted to update really bad, so here it is! :D** **I'm excited. This is one of the biggest chapters ever, and it's one of the best. :DD**

**lexosmolderhalderx dot polyvore dot com; you can find Elena's two outfits :DD  
**

* * *

CHAPTER 4; Who could ever love a beast?

As Elena's obnoxious alarm went off the next morning, she was shaken by a dream. She sat up straight in bed and sighed. She leaned over, to hit the off button on her clock. Running her hand through her thick brown hair, Elena scratched the top of her head. It was only 6:30, but today that was too early for Elena to start this day.

Elena reached for her iPhone that was plugged up nearby on the end of her side table. She pressed down on the top, turning it on. She switched it to unlock, and viewed her text messages and missed calls. Most of them as she soon discovered were from Caroline.

She read the text messages and swiftly called Caroline. She heard the phone stop ringing and Caroline's perkiness woke Elena up completely.

"Caroline Forbes."

"Caroline, what is up with the text messages and missed calls?" she muttered, rubbing her cheek with her hand.

"He's here," Caroline whispered in a secret voice.

"What?" she murmured.

"Damon Salvatore is here, and demands to see you."

Elena's eyes widened with a short blink. "What?" she said in disbelief.

"I told him you don't get here until 7. He won't take no for an answer, and your office is locked so he is at my desk."

"Well ask him what the hell he wants!" she demanded from Caroline, as she quickly got up and searched her closet.

"He is here for business," she replied after a few moments of silence.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Why the fuck does he insists to do this while I am trying to get ready for work? I took his stupid offer… I'm going to the dance with him, but no. He has to be at my office doorstep at 6 am._

"Caroline. Tell him I will be there in 20 minutes," she yelled, hanging up the phone.

Elena rushed in the shower in and out, trying to hurry. This wasn't the idea of her waking up at daybreak. She slid on her blazer and grabbed her purse, not even stopping for her morning coffee. Although in the back of her mind, she was mutual about seeing him. It was love and hate, and it was a _very_ fine line to Elena.

Elena went in complete business mode, rushing into her office building. Before she knew it, she had already arrived at her office. Her heart was racing a mile a minute, which made Elena out of breath.

She arrived at Caroline's desk. "Good morning, Car-"

Caroline's eyes peaked down quickly at her paperwork, as Elena was interrupted by a velvet voice.

* * *

"Good morning, Ms. Gilbert," he greeted.

He was dressed sharply with his dark gray business suit.

"Good morning, Mr. Salvatore." Elena stared into his bright blue eyes; they were captivating – bright and blue.

"I bet you are wondering why I am here. Well, I thought maybe, if you like, we can start early so you could get ready for tonight," he replied to Elena.

"Sure. That sounds great," Elena shrugged.

"And I'm moving into this building at least until we get this company back to where it should be," he added. Elena's felt her mouth drop.

"E-Excuse me?" she stuttered, "Moving in where?"

"Somewhere on this floor," he shrugged. Damon was acting like it was completely nothing.

"And this is why you wanted me at my office?" she contradicted.

"Of course, this is your building, so doesn't it make since for you to be here?" he questioned.

She had completely forgotten she owned the building in that moment. Elena softly sighed in frustration. "Right," she breathed. She flew passed him, heading towards the front desk where Caroline sat sipping her morning coffee.

"There's not a room available on this floor or anywhere is there, Caroline?" she glared staring at her sharply.

"Uh," Caroline twirled around seeing almost every office room filled. She then turned the other way, finding one room open. "That one is," Caroline pointed to the last empty room on the business floor.

Elena suddenly realized that the office was located by hers. Elena rubbed her face with her hands in disgust. "This can be your office," she muttered in an angry tone. She turned to Damon and smiled forcefully.

He grinned with his infamous smirk. "Is something wrong Miss Gilbert; or is it the fact we are neighbors now in _your_ building?" He put emphasis on the "_your_"; which made Elena furious with his actions.

"Nothing at all, Mr. Salvatore," she cringed walking back to her office and slamming the door behind her. Elena sat down at her desk and clenched her fist in anger. _Why did he have to stay in her office building? What was the big deal? Doesn't he have his own million-dollar office? _

She heard a peck on her door, and yelled viciously, "Come in."

Elena could tell exactly who it was. The way he walked was spellbinding, and the way his icy glare was hypnotizing. "What do you need, Mr. Salvatore?" she tried to fight her feeling of screaming in his face.

"I was just letting you know I was going to get some of my things out of my car, and I'll be back in a little while," he shrugged.

"You could have informed Caroline," she opposed.

"But, I found it much better if I went straight to the source," he smirked once again.

Irritation grew on Elena's face.

"Why don't I help? Need some fresh air," she volunteered getting up from her seat.

"That's very kind of you Miss Gilbert," he complimented.

"_Yeah, yeah," _she grumbled to herself.

They walked in silence down the hall, and through the elevators. She had absolutely nothing to say to this ruthless jackass. He had been on her last nerve for the last couple of hours. As they finally made it to his car, he popped the trunk, as Elena stood there in stillness.

Elena watched his movements, catching herself in a daydream. She watched as the veins in his arms popped out, and suddenly found herself hypnotized.

"Here, while you are here, carry this," he said dropping a couple of boxes in her arms, and knocking her crudely out of her daydream.

She looked down at the boxes overflowing with what she categorized as crap.

"Alright, that's it," he said slamming the trunk, then proceeding to walk away.

Elena stood there for a second, and looked over at him. She coughed.

"Oh, you got that don't you?" he pointed at the boxes.

"Yeah, sure do," she answered in a sarcastic tone.

She walked behind him up the stairs, and through the revolving doors. She dragged her feet into the elevators as they stood in silence once again.

_Why was she carrying his boxes of crap? These were not her things. What happened to chivalry? _

Elena followed close behind Damon. Elena felt her equilibrium fall out of proportion as she found herself falling into Damon. They tumbled slightly in the hallway. Enough for Elena to be on top of his stomach, but sending the boxes down the hall, dumping as they go.

The goose bumps on her arms formed quickly as his blue eyes met her brown eyes. She felt tension in his eyes, but she sent off the same gazes.

"Do you enjoy the position you are in right now, Miss Gilbert?" he seductively whispered.

"What? That's preposterous!" She defended herself quickly.

"Then why are you still lying on top of me?" he retorted.

She jumped up quickly and dropped the things back in the boxes. She hurried down the hallway, trying her best to not fall again.

"What's the big hurry, babe?" he yelled rapidly getting up and headed down the hallway.

She dropped his boxes on the empty desk, and hurried out of his office. She was stopped, and turned around by someone gripping onto her forearm. "What." Her voice was stern and her teeth gritted together in anger.

"Ah, someone has developed a temper around me, huh?" he chuckled looking into her eyes. His stare was almost like a compulsion. It hypnotized Elena as much as she tried to fight his ruthlessness.

"If you have nothing to say, please let me go," she said trying to fight him to let go of her.

"I just wanted to let you know, I will be picking you up at 6. You will be here right, or is this just a set up?" he asked in a harsh voice.

Elena walked back to her office, as he followed. She bit her lip, as she heard his snide remark. "Don't you patronize me, Mr. Salvatore! I will be here, I promise," she nodded finally escaping from his tight grasp.

"What are you wearing tonight?" he chuckled changing the subject.

"I don't know," she replied in an annoyed tone.

"Well, I bet whatever it is, you will look gorgeous," he cooed.

"Don't you have work to do?" she rebutted.

"I sure do! I must get to that," he said obnoxiously with an added smirk to the end of his sentence. He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Elena was home by 4 pm. She was disgusted by everything that had happened today. She walked straight to her bedroom to find something to wear. This was Bonnie's big night, and she wasn't going to let this coldblooded man take over her evening. She stared into her closet, finally finding something decent to wear. Elena pulled the blue Maison Martin Margiela dress off the hanger, and laid it carefully on the bed.

As for her shoes, she picked Jimmy Choo Anouk patent-leather black pumps with a pointed toe. She took a quick shower, and dressed herself in her beautiful dress. Elena quickly tied it in the back, thinking about how she had never worn it. The dress draped softly off of one shoulder. It flowed beautifully. She stared into her long full body mirror and sighed.

She couldn't help but think how exquisite it was. The dress hugged her small body. Looking over at her alarm clock, she found it was only 5:30. She knew she needed to get back to her office quickly.

Elena grabbed her black patent leather clutch handbag, and walked out her door. Elena was nervous. She could feel it. She got into her car, and hurried down the road to the office. She knew Damon would have probably already been waiting for her.

Elena finally arrived at her office building. The lights next to the door were on. It was a beautiful evening. Elena loved nights in New York City. They made her smile, and made her feel good. As she finally arrived on her appropriate floor and headed to her office. She unlocked the door and sat in her leather office chair.

The only thing she could think about is if Damon was setting her up. It seemed like something he would do. It made absolutely no sense for him to not. Elena looked down at the clock. It had only read 5:45. Elena pulled out her iPhone from her purse, and played with it. She waited. Elena hated to wait on somebody. _Why couldn't he have just let her go by herself? He was so difficult! _

She turned her chair around and looked at the beautiful evening. It was gorgeous. Businesses were soon to close for the night, which lit the streets up beautifully. She crossed her legs and continued to wait.

_Elena began to think of better times. She was only 22 when her father died. Her thought of running a large publishing company was nothing to her. It was always her Dad's thing. Her eyes swelled with tears. It hurt. Thinking about how she would never see him again. Elena knew she had big shoes to fill. She was caught in a trance. _

"Ready to go, Miss Gilbert?" Elena heard a husky voice behind her. Damon Salvatore was dressed to her liking. He was presentable for this party. His dinner suit was tailored to his body.

She turned her chair around. Her smile was forced. "Yes, I am," she answered.

Her nod was quick as she gathered her clutch bag and her iPhone off the table and walked toward Damon. "We can take my car," he volunteered.

"You are driving?"

"Of course, did you think I couldn't drive?" he chuckled.

* * *

"What is this crap?" he asked flipping through one of the books on the large table.

"That is what you are trying to sell," she muttered.

"Ah, I see. Love conquers all huh? Is that the moral of the story?" he teased.

"What you don't believe in love now?" she muttered.

He cocked an eyebrow. "That's not the point. The point is next time we go to try to sell a book; we need to check it out."

"I already read the book for your information. This _we_ stuff is you. You agreed, or were you too busy trying to take this company from underneath me?" she growled walking away from him as Bonnie appeared.

"You are a real dick," she roared to Damon.

"I've been called worse," he proceeded with a comeback as Bonnie flew passed him to another area of the room.

Damon looked around the room, he saw Elena meeting and greeting everyone in her perky voice. He checked his watch, and fidgeted with his hands. She was finally alone the second time he looked up. He felt his feet rush over to her. It was surprising for him. He was never one to run after a girl.

"I'm sorry, Elena," he apologized in a soft whisper standing behind her. She crossed her arms and looked away from him, sipping on her champagne.

"I'm not going to talk to you, Mr. Salvatore, you should have not done that," she snared.

"Please forgive me," he begged.

"Why should I?" she protested to his request.

"Because, I want to have one dance with you," he mumbled. She spun around and shrugged.

"Why me? Isn't there other beautiful girls that would gladly jump your bones?" she protested staring into his gorgeous eyes of blue.

"They wouldn't interest me, like you do," he murmured. Elena rolled her eyes in disgust toward him.

"Like I am stupid enough to believe that—speaking of that; how stupid do _you_ think I am?" she questioned sternly.

He was quiet. "Just let me have one dance with you," he said changing the scheme of things. He was sorry. _She wasn't in love with him. She knew that was true. Who could ever love a beast? It was unexpected; Damon being a kind giant. _

Elena bit her lip. "Fine, one dance; it's not going to change anything. I'm still angry with you."

He smiled grabbing her hand. "I can live with that." He removed the glass of half-drank champagne from her hand and set it on an empty table top.

Damon looped his arm under Elena's guiding her to the middle of the dance floor. She glanced around. "Why are we in the middle?"

He shrugged, "so everyone can gaze at how wonderful you look tonight."

"Damon—don't," she scolded mildly trying to keep her composure. It slipped. It was the first time she hadn't addressed him as Mr. Salvatore. He was enchanting—everything about him. She hated it. He bowed gracefully in front of her, placing his hand out for her to grab. "Damon."

She fought the urge. She wasn't giving up; she was just giving in to him. It wasn't that hard to give in to him. She had fought it. Elena accepted his hand. It was probably one of the worst decisions she had ever made in her life. People were watching though, which might make it easier on her job later. Suddenly, she felt him bring her hand up and place his other hand on her torso.

He swayed on the dance floor with her. He guided and took complete lead over the dance. The song couldn't be more wrong in this moment. It was like he had chosen it. She knew it well from her childhood.

_Tale as old as time,  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends, then somebody bends unexpectedly._

"Keep your eyes on mine, Miss Gilbert," he muttered in a demanding tone. She raised her eyes back up to his blue eyes. "Sway," he ordered.

"Sway?" she questioned sternly.

"That's right. Feel the music. Make me want to sway with you," he explained in a soft voice. He moved his body next to hers in a smooth way.

"People are talking," she whispered through her teeth. She continued to dance with him. He twirled her and made her feel like she was the only woman in the room.

"Is that a problem? You seem to be having a good time, and Bonnie seems quite pleased with how it all worked out," he commended on her efforts on making this a wonderful night for Bonnie.

She shrugged. "People are watching _us_," she objected.

"And Miss Gilbert, does that bother you?" he quizzed.

"No."

"Good," he smiled as the song slowly stopped. Damon leaned in, and kissed her gently on her cheek. "Thank you for allowing me to dance with you, Miss Gilbert," he whispered.

"May I cut in?" a voice said from behind Damon, reaching for Elena. The mysterious man grabbed on to Elena's wrist and pulled her forcefully near him.

"Derek! What the hell are you doing?" she demanded trying to get out of his grasp.

"Pulling you away from Salvawhore, he's a dick to you isn't he? I've read things about him," he ignored her question.

"What kind of things, Derek?" she shrilled feeling Derek run his hand to grope her.

Derek ignored her answer. "What the fuck are you doing, Derek. Fucking stop," she said grabbing onto his hand from her back. He grabbed her hand and smiled.

"What? Has he not gotten into your pants yet?" Derek said bringing attention over to them.

"Derek, seriously, fucking stop," she yelled trying to escape his tight grasp.

Suddenly, her hero arrived speaking in his husky voice. "Is there a problem, sir?"

"Oh, I see how it is. Run back to your dickface, he probably appreciates that," Derek yelled as Damon pushed him away from Elena.

"Fuck off. This is not the time and place for this," Damon snapped back at Derek.

"Oh, Salvatore to the rescue; looks like we have a badass in Miranda and Co," Derek smiled cockily pushing Damon now with both hands. Damon backed away.

"If you want to fight me, just tell me," Damon smirked. "We'll take this fucking bullshit outside." Damon's eyes were full of rage as he stared at Derek.

Derek threw his hands up and laughed. "Alright, well, have fun with your little slut. I got her warmed up for ya," Derek grinned.

Damon had reached the level of not being able to control his anger. Clenching his teeth, he walked quickly up to Derek, and turning his body around throwing a punch in his jaw. "I said 'fuck off," he mumbled. "Do you understand me?" He glared at Derek, who was now on the floor. "Is your hearing bad? I said, 'do you understand me?"

"Yes," Derek slurred.

Damon threw Derek back on the floor and glared, "Have a good night." Damon moved his shoulders so his jacket would fall back in place.

"Who the fuck was that?" he snickered, meeting back with Elena. Elena was shaken up by what Damon had just done. It shocked her.

"He's a guy who works on one of the main floors. He's rich and powerful, and he wanted to be an editor. He controls that," she murmured.

"How the fuck does someone like him—"

Elena raised her hand for him to stop. "Dad—Dad trusted Derek with everything. He gave everything to Derek, the job, the power. Everything," she breathed.

"Have you tried to fire him or get rid of him?" Damon questioned kneeling down in front of her.

"He's one of those guys you can't get rid of," she shrugged.

"There's always a way," he muttered.

"Can you take me back to the office to get my car?" she questioned fighting back tears in her eyes. "I want to go home."

Damon's face was set in with grimace. "Alright," he mumbled.

* * *

**Reviews are love :D**

**xo - lexi**


	5. Chapter Five: You are My Heroine

Hello, everyone! First off, I would love to thank every single of one of you for the comments & the wonderful followers. :) I love this story so much. Therefore, going into it, there is warnings for this chapter. I hope you all enjoy!

& Elena's outfit is found on: lexosmolderhalderx dot polyvore dot com!

* * *

**_I feel like a hero, and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?  
And I feel a weakness coming on, never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown, and then you turned me around._**

* * *

"Miss Gilbert—we are at your car," he smiles shaking her softly to wake her up. His smirk was cold and conflicted.

Elena's eyes flickered open slowly. "Oh. Thank you, Damon," she sighed in a yawn. Elena felt groggy as she was awakened by Damon.

"Are you alright?" he questioned in a caring voice.

"I'm great," she lied hoping Damon wouldn't catch on.

"Do you want me to accompany you to your house?" he suggested. His offer was sweet, but the vulnerable side of Elena came out.

"Why?"

"You seem like you need me to make sure the monsters under your bed don't get you tonight," he smirked trying his best to make light of the situation.

Elena couldn't help it. She liked that idea. 'Salvatore as in savior' rang in her ear. She bit her bottom lip, debating what she should do. It wasn't something she was up to—having a guy over- especially the evil man who was trying to rip her company apart. She admitted to herself first off that she was scared of Derek.

"Sure, why not?" she smiled.

"Good. I will follow you, is that alright?" he asked in a stern tone.

"That sounds good," she murmured to his question.

It was probably at the most, two minutes to her house. She got in her car and started the ignition. Elena looked quickly around to see if an intruder was anywhere in sight. As she drove up on the side of where her condominium was, she looked in her rear-view mirror to see Damon drive up right behind her.

She turned the car off and sighed. Elena grabbed her clutch bag and pushed her door to close.

He nodded beeping his car. "Is your car locked?" he questioned.

"Yes, Damon," she murmured.

"Good." She felt his presence behind her as she unlocked the door. It was a warm aura. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. She opened the door unveiling her huge condominium.

"Wow," he complimented, "this is really nice." He gazed around shoving his hands in his pockets.

"You want any coffee or tea or something?" she offered walking into the kitchen.

"What are you having?" he asked.

"European style coffee," she answered.

"Sounds good," he smiled continuing to glance around. "I would love a cup."

She watched him carefully, after she preset the coffee to brew. He was handsome tonight. His hair was roughed up, and his top buttons on his shirt were undone. She cocked her head gently, as she rested on the edge of the counter top.

She heard the buzzard on the Keurig go off. She hurried up to get it, as Damon continued to stand around glancing inside her condo. "How do you take your coffee?" she questioned.

"Black, please," he acknowledged, just like clockwork.

Soon after Elena handed him the coffee cup filled to the top. "You don't have to stay," she sighed as he accepted the cup.

"Do you want me to stay?" he retorted.

She bit her lip again. She needed to stop doing that around him. It took her too long to answer, and he knew it.

"I'll sleep on the couch," he pointed bluntly. He was so quick to make decisions, she never saw it coming.

"Damon, you don't—" She sighed, but soon got cut off by his velvet, soothing voice.

"I insist. You need someone here," he shrugged.

"I do not," she pushed out the sentence. Elena felt her eyebrows narrow in disagreement.

"Miss Gilbert, do not argue with me." He was being pushy again; the controlling part of him began to come out.

Elena sighed in frustration. "Fine, you can stay." _How did she cave so quickly? He was like a drug. Something she couldn't stand, but felt like she needed it._

His icy blue stare met hers. "Good. I'm glad you agree." He still had every ounce of arrogance in his voice. It drove her nuts.

"I'm going to bed, help yourself to anything, just don't burn my condo down," she laughed.

"I won't, babe," he yelled back to her picking up the remote from the coffee table. "Goodnight, Miss Gilbert," he continued in his velvety voice.

She halted to a dead stop in the middle of the hallway. "Goodnight, Damon."

* * *

Elena woke up the next morning with the same routine. Only this time she smelt freshly brewed coffee and breakfast. She furrowed her eyebrows, and walked down the hallway, squinting to see what was going on.

There he stood—in her kitchen cooking breakfast. His white shirt was undone, and his sleeves were rolled up. Elena was speechless. He took her breath away. Damon Salvatore: jerk of jerks, the biggest dick in the business industry; was taking her breath away. She watched from afar as he flipped pancakes like a pro, and prepared eggs surprisingly to her liking. She cocked her eyebrow, walking toward him.

"Good morning, Elena," he purred. His voice was captivating; actually everything about Damon was.

She smiled. "Good morning, Damon," she answered. He continued cooking as she continued to talk. "It's 6:30, what is the meaning of this?" she demanded.

He shrugged as if it was nothing. "I like breakfast in the morning."

"So the shark is cooking, and being a decent soul; you don't see that every day. That is _very _surprising," she joked.

"Ha, ha, ha-what are you going to do about it? Stick it on YouTube and show everyone I cook?" Sarcasm bled through so prominent in that comment. He was an expert at flirting though; he had her already putty in his hands.

She glared at him. "You're an ass."

"Where are you going?" he asked as she began to walk away.

"I'm going to go and take a shower. I need to get ready for work."

He shrugged, "Fine."

"And where did you get eggs and milk? I do not supply those in this kitchen," she asked turning around to view him staring at her.

"Well, while you were sleeping; I ran down the street, went home, took a shower, got dressed, and came back all before sleepyhead woke up," he laughed.

"Then how'd you get back in?" she said outraged.

"Someone left their house key on the table," he sang to her.

"I'll let you off this time," she scolded playfully.

"Or what, Miss Gilbert?" he questioned.

Elena rolled her eyes and ignored him. He was so full of shit. She could only imagine what he had up his sleeves. _Taking her home…. Staying with her…. Breakfast? Was he planning something? A sneak attack on her company—or was he just being a person?_ She walked down to her room, quickly picking out something to wear, and went for the bathroom.

She hurried back out of the bathroom to find Damon sitting on a bar stool eating. She carried her stilettos with her, and dropped them quickly on the floor. "You have really outdone yourself, Mr. Salvatore," she complimented.

"What can I say? I love to cook. It's a hobby of mine, I don't get to do it enough," he shrugged in an honest tone. "Well, what are you waiting for? Grab a plate and eat up," he said taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Ok," she nodded in somewhat of excitement, grabbing a plate.

"So, what is going on today? Something big you got planned for the company?" she questioned digging into the remainder of scrambled eggs, and grape jelly.

He finished chewing his last bite of eggs and placed his fork down. "Just thought we could have some breakfast," he smiled.

She glared. "Do you think I am an idiot, Damon? You have got to be up to something."

He shrugged getting up with his plate and placing it in the dishwasher. "I am not up to anything," he laughed.

She cocked an eyebrow in disgust. "Sure, and what makes you so sure I believe that?" She questioned him quickly not holding anything back. They were close enough to touch.

"Miss Gilbert, you have far too much tension in your system towards me," he whispered.

She stared intensely in his eyes. "What do you want, Salvatore? What is your motive?"

"I'm going to fire some people-who deserve it," he muttered.

"You are going to do what? We don't need to shrink this company; we are going to shrink it to its doom. Who let you make all the decisions again?" she choked in a yelling manner.

"I believe that person was you, Miss Gilbert," he murmured as they became inches apart from each other. His icy glare met her doe eyes.

She clenched her teeth together in anger toward him. "You must rank 'biggest dick' in this business world don't you?" she yelled.

"Always have to throw your opinion in there, don't you?" he retorted. She began to walk away, as he grabbed her in his grasp.

"Let me go," she ordered, trying her best to escape his grip.

He let out a dry laugh. "I don't think so, because you feel it," he murmured.

"Feel what—I feel nothing," she answered defensively.

He sighed. "You are something, Miss Gilbert." She shook her head in disgust. Suddenly, as if it was waves crashing against her; he placed his hands around the back of her neck and kissed her passionately.

Elena was in her own world. It was passionate, and rough. _Pull away, Elena. He is nothing but trouble to you. He wants to rip your company apart. He's an ass! _She told herself, but instead of listening to her head, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Elena kissed him back, he bit her lip and she let out a small moan.

"Damon," she reprimanded in between a soft kiss.

He pulled her close, setting her on the bar and kissing her continuously. It was a mind-blowing kiss. Damon pulled away and took a breath.

"Tension gone?" he questioned.

_What kind of question was that? The kiss did absolutely nothing but make her damn sure she wanted more. _"I still can't stand you," she scoffed which made Damon chuckle.

"Should we head to work now?" she breathed. Elena could feel her heart rapidly beating. It killed her-the feelings for him.

"Fuck work, we_ are_ the presidents, we can be late," he muttered.

She felt her body jerk staring into his piercing blue eyes. Elena grabbed her plate of half-eaten food and walked into the kitchen, scraping the rest into the bin before bending down to put her dishes into the dishwasher along with his. She was still reeling from his touch, and frowned deeply at the thought that he knew exactly what he was doing to her. Her tension was by no means gone; it was doubled.

Distracted with her thoughts, she did not hear him come up behind her, and before she knew it she was trapped in his hold; his arms around her waist and his head dipped to place kisses along the line of her neck.

"Elena," He groaned against her neck, sending tingling vibrations across her skin, "You don't have the slightest idea of what you do to me. Walking around in your tight clothing and smart mouthing…"

He continued to press kisses against her skin, and Elena was slowly becoming delirious with the pleasant feeling of his lips against her flesh, his hands, which had now started to roam her body, gripped her in a possessive nature; as if they couldn't touch or mark enough of her to be satisfied.

The feel of his apparent arousal pressed against her shook her slightly from her fogging thoughts.

"Damon, no…we shouldn't-" her speech was breathy, and he interrupted her before she could finish.

"Shh…" He whispered to her, continuing to assault her senses with his sensual touch.

"But…" This time, she interrupted herself my letting out a surprised yelp as Damon nipped playfully at her flesh. It sent sparks flying through her body, and before she could stop herself she sighed and leant further into his touch.

He chuckled deeply, and turned her head slightly to see a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Oh Elena, your mouth says no but your body says yes."

He spun her in his arms, and even as she shook her head at him one final time, even she knew the battle had already been fought and conquered and as usual Damon won. His lips crashed over hers, and Elena responded without further coaxing; she opened her mouth and to let him in, and his tongue easily won the battle for dominance. Elena fought for it, but she knew that in this department, Damon would always get what he wanted.

She moaned; feeling what he was offering to her. It was a new experience; sure she had sexual encounters with past lovers, but this one was different. He took immediate control and could care less if she enjoyed it or loathed it.

Before Elena knew it, she had run into the tall bar-like table. The pain in her waist attacked, but she simply ignored it. She kissed him passionately as they traveled down the hall to the bedroom, knocking into the tight hallway occasionally.

Damon continued to kiss on her lips, trailing every inch of her face.

"Kiss me again," she ordered, "but this time, on my neck."

He leaned down on the bed to kiss her, caging her with his strong arms on the California King bed. Damon trailed her neck leaving kisses behind, but soon creating a hickey on her neck.

She knew one thing was sure; his feelings were abstracted; distracted... He wanted Elena and he had her just where he wanted. She didn't know whether she was frightened or turned on by this. Her emotions were stirred. Elena had no idea what to do now.

In the spur of the moment, it was happening. She was having sex with her boss Damon Salvatore. The most ruthless man in the business industry, and she was adoring every bit of it. Her heart continued to race as he took full control of what they were in to.

"Damon…" she moaned.

_That was it. She had officially given in to Damon Salvatore. Everything he did was an addiction. She wanted to stay away, but knew she couldn't. _She fixed her outfit, as he lied on the bed. There was silence. He pulled her close, and kissed her.

Damon gazed into her eyes, hypnotizing Elena in every way possible. "You're beautiful," Damon cooed.

"You're not a sight for the sore eye either," she nodded.

"You want me to drive?" he asked slipping his jacket on also and beginning to redo his tie.

Elena smiled at him and began to retie it. "Sure, why not? Carpool, go green, save gas," she said walking away from him. As Elena finished her sentence, she noticed she was out of it. Her mind was wandering away as quick as she could stare into his eyes, watching him buttoning his shirt.

Gathering her things for work, she had almost forgotten to fix her hair. _That's another thing to gather… her thoughts. _Elena stared into the mirror, and glanced at her neck seeing the newly formed hickey. "Salvatore," she scolded walking over to him playfully.

"Yes, dear?" he whispered tying his shoes.

"A hickey?" she asked continuing to glance at it.

He smiled playfully and grabbed her beige scarf from off the bed. "That's what these are for," he said in a matter-of-factly tone wrapping it around her neck.

"What time is it?" she question looking up in his eyes.

"Nine-ish."

"Shit. We are late," she said with uneasiness.

The infamous smirk crosses his face as he continued buttoning his shirt, as he walked up to her to pull her close. "I don't mind being late, do_ you_?"

"Not right now."

"Good," he whispered in approval. After he finished the last two buttons near his collar, he smiled turning to Elena. "Well let's head out then," she shrugged grabbing her purse and keys.

Damon had put a spell on her. She couldn't fight it anymore-it didn't make sense.

* * *

They arrived on the appropriate floor, suddenly greeted by Caroline. "Morning, Mr. Salvatore. Good morning Elena."

"Good morning, Miss Forbes," he greeted her back. "Such a lovely day, isn't it?" he grinned headed to his office.

"Why are you late 'Lena?" she questioned in an uneasy tone.

"Woke up late," Elena lied bluntly, but quickly.

"And since when do you and Damon arrive at the same time?" Caroline asked taking a sip of her Starbucks coffee.

"Met on the way up," Elena lied again. It wasn't _that _big of a deal. Elena knew little white lies wouldn't hurt anyone. The struggle to keep it in was tempting though. She wanted to tell her best friend, but she knew Caroline's mouth would sink ships.

"I know you are lying, it's too simple to see."

"Shut up, Caroline there's nothing to going on here," she talked through her teeth leaning over the counter.

"Ooh, boy and girl, right?" she waggled her eyebrows.

Elena threw her hands up. "I have work to do."

As she arrived in her office, she headed towards her chair. Elena threw her purse on the table, and finally sat down in her chair pulling out paperwork. Elena heard a peck on the door, seeing it was Caroline.

_Caroline was not going to give it up. She would not stop until she found out._

"Is there a problem?" Elena sighed glancing up at Caroline.

"Spill; I know you are hiding dirty little secrets from me!" Caroline slightly raised her voice.

Elena scoffed. "Me? Hiding secrets from you?"

"Something happened. I know it did, Damon wore that suit yesterday, and if he's anything like me, he takes pride in what he wears," she rebutted. Fuck. She was right. Damon's fashion sense showed a part of who he was. He had the sharpest suits a businessman could ever dream of.

"Calm down, Care. Nothing happened."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me," she announced crossing her arms.

Elena glared. _Really? This had to happen this way._

"Me and Damon..."

"Yes?" Caroline's eyes widened. Caroline was acting like a little child who was about to get a lollipop. Elena rolled her eyes at her insistent 'yes.'

"…had sex this morning," she finished her sentence slowly nodding her head.

Caroline gasped, covering her mouth. "You guys did what?" she yelled.

"Care! Shut up. Seriously if he hears you-" Elena laughed. Her best friend was the biggest drama queen ever.

"Look at bad girl, Elena, having sex with her dick of a co-president."

Elena gaped, but held back what her thoughts were. "It's not like that," she whispered.

"I know you too well, 'Lena. You two like each other, and for once in a _very_ long time; you are glowing, Elena Gilbert." Caroline sighed. "Who would have thought that jackass would make you happy..."

She immediately wanted to change the conversation. It was bothering her. Caroline pointing out things that Elena didn't want to realize right now. "I have business to take care of, Caroline. If you don't mind," Elena said pushing her best friend out her door.

* * *

Elena found herself suddenly engrossed in her work. It was something she hadn't done in a long time, but today she could probably say she was inspired. There were plenty of things for Elena to do today. Like… set up new meetings, get more manuscripts, call up hopeful authors for a chance at the big time, and plan the next party.

It was planned out - her whole day! Nothing could change this… But then there was a playful peck on her glass door, and a quick entrance from the man himself.

"Hey babe," he smiled peeking his head into her door.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Salvatore, would you like to come in?" she asked quietly gesturing him a seat.

His bedhead was gorgeous. The floppy locks were messy, and she found herself trapped in a gaze with his hair. She shook her feeling immediately. "Sure," he smiled finding the seat in front of her, and crossing his left leg over his knee.

"Just wanted to let you know, I have fired some of the employees, basically the ones who have not shown improvement over their time here, and have successfully failed in not doing anything," he chuckled in all seriousness.

Her mind was grimace. She had either watched her father hire this group of unfortunates, or she hired them herself. It was disheartening in a way. "Why…" she managed to stutter out.

"Simple. This company needs the best of the best. Not much to it. I am simply taking the bad things out of it, and making it spotless of mistakes," he explained briefly. She sighed with the feeling of pain for her co-workers she had grown to love and cherish.

"Okay, Damon." she exhaled.

He tilted his head in a confused motion. "Is something wrong?"

"Just watching the shark at work…"

He cocked an eyebrow and chuckled slightly. "The Shark—Are we still using that nickname for me?"

She shook her head no and sighed. "It's just who you are —that's all."

"Well, if you insist. I'm not all bite you know?" he smirked. She found herself biting her lip.

"Besides that…Why did you want to speak with me?" she questioned changing the subject.

He drummed his fingers on his knee. "Oh yes, I almost forgot. I need you to finish up the last two for me. I have a very important phone conference to take care of, before I end the day, and I'd like to finish it now."

"Oh." She could even hear the surprise in her voice. "That's fine. I'll go take care of those two…"

"Great. Thank you so much, 'Lena. I owe you," he laughed as he smiled walking out of her office. She took a breath out as he finally left. It was hard to catch her breath around him. Suddenly, she heard the door open again. "By the way, you look beautiful today."

She flushed with a grin full of life. "Thank you, Damon."

"I'm going to a conference call, Miss Forbes. Call the last guy listed," she heard Damon say softly as Elena walked to the conference room catching a glimpse of his glance toward her.

Elena made her way to the conference room, awaiting the last person to be terminated from Miranda & Co. She sat in the chair that Damon sat in. Elena caught a whiff of his faint cologne that was stained to his jacket. Elena smiled. Then that moment was taken away from her as Derek entered the room.

Elena gulped, pushing her feelings aside. She was terrified, being left in a room all by herself with Derek Vince. He had so many reasons to be hated by her.

"Please, have a seat."

He grinned devilishly sitting down across from Elena. "What's this about?"

She breathed, "Your departure from this company."

"What?" he snapped. "It was that fucking Salvatore wasn't it? Or was it because you can't fight those feelings for me..." He got up from his seat.

She was startled by him, trying her best to show she wasn't scared of him. "We are letting you go," she said bluntly in a final answer.

"It's me isn't it, Elena?" he whispered leaning over the table.

Elena pushed back slightly, trying to move herself away from Derek. He was assertive, and she wasn't sure what he was capable of doing.

"What _are_ you getting at?" she asked simply.

"You want me, don't you? And I am just always here, and a temptation."

She gasped, trying to think hastily of the next thing coming.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed. reviews are the best. The next update will be sooner.

xo


	6. Chapter Six: Be Still, & Know

**Hello all :) Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments and the new followers! They make me smile every time I read them or see them on my emails. Here's a surprise update, this chapter was already written, so I decided to go ahead and edit it a little and post it. This chapter indeed has more warnings. It's a big chapter for Elena & Damon both, so I felt the need to update. Can't keep you guys waiting for a long time! **

* * *

_Be still & know that I'm with you,  
Be still, be still & know; when darkness comes on you  
And colors you with fear and shame  
Be still that I'm with you & I will say your name._

* * *

Elena saw immediately her life flash before her eyes. The fear quickly entered her as she looked her attacker. Derek raised his voice making her feel like nothing except a toy. She was thrown onto the ground with all of Derek's might. She was scared, screaming to the top of her lungs, but no one heard her. Only the torment continued as she felt his grasp around her and his nails painfully digging into her chest.

The blood began to ooze from her wounds, as she winced at the continuation of pain. "Derek," she screamed in agony. "You don't have to do this." She whimpered at the intense situation she was in.

"Who does he think he is, firing me?" he said grabbing Elena recklessly causing her more hurt.

She tried with all her strength to push Derek away from her, but Derek was too strong for Elena. Elena uncovered her face to view him beginning to send excruciating pain through her body.

"Elena? Where are you?" a soft voice called from down the hallway. _It was Damon, and in that tiny moment, she needed Damon Salvatore. _His voice disappeared slowly, but she knew he was coming to find her. At least, she was holding on by a prayer.

With all the strength she had, she called out for her savior. "Damon!" she screamed in distress still trying to push Derek off of her body.

As Damon arrived into the conference room, he gasped and quickly went into another mode: the hero.

"You fucker," Damon snared as his fist met Derek's face. Damon's voice was full of anger. Derek was thrown across the room almost immediately. He fast paced toward him and smirked. Damon picked Derek up by his collar and shoved him against the wall. Damon's blood boiled in rage. "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?" he growled sending darts of hate as he stared at Derek.

"How dare you fire me; I have no reason to be fired," he argued against Damon.

"Well if you didn't have a good enough reason a minute ago, you sure do now," Damon snarled, throwing him, sending Derek flying across the room.

"You pull that shit again; I promise-I _will_ kill you," Damon roared walking toward Derek.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Derek heavily breathed.

"You got a lot of balls asking me that," Damon retorted. "Now get the fuck out of here," he yelled. With one more blow, Derek seemed incoherent. Damon sighed staring at Derek's body lying on the floor.

"Damon," she choked out his name. He heard her whimper. _Was he too late?_ _She was weak. He looked at her: the torture. Damon had things running through his head, but number one was never leaving her alone. Why did he have to leave? After everything, he felt bad. Of all things, he shouldn't have left her. He could kick himself in the ass for leaving, but now he had to pick up the pieces._

"Elena," he ran to the other end of the conference room, seeing scars and slowly formed bruises. Damon kneeled next to her as grimace set in his face. As for once in his life, the beast showed compassion. He couldn't leave her there. Elena needed help, even if it was from the hungry shark. "Let me take you home," Damon demanded.

As he turned one last time, Derek had vanished. Damon furrowed his eyebrows, turning his attention back on Elena.

She was helpless. Elena had no strength to fight back. She slowly nodded. Damon removed his jacket, and placed it around her body. He picked her up from the corner of the room and carried her cautiously.

"Damon..." she muttered. Her voice was incredibly weakened.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he cooed, opening the glass door, pushing it with his back. He walked down the hallway, holding Elena close. He found his SUV nearby, and laid her carefully in the backseat. He closed her door, and hurried to the other side.

The drive to her home was long. It was supposed to be short, but it felt like ages had rushed away. Damon watched, as Elena slowly became detached from the world. He watched perky Elena disappear.

As Damon kept a close eye on Elena, the whole ride to her condo; he felt horrible. If he hadn't left; this never would have happened. It was painful to see Elena in this state of mind. Tragedy struck which sent Elena in a horrific shock. Damon's face was full of grimace once again.

As they finally came to a stop, Damon reached over to his driver through the window. "Thank you for the ride, I'll call you if anything comes up," Damon replied to the driver before exiting the car. He hurried to the other side to help distraught Elena out of the car.

"Upsie daisy," he grumbled lifting her out of the car, then slamming the door with his foot. He searched Elena for her keys, which were nestled by her cell phone in her purse. He pulled the set of keys out and finally pushed her door open after unlocking her condo's door. Damon laid Elena gently on the couch.

"Elena, do you want me to help you clean up?" he asked softly getting down on his knees in front of the couch where he had sat her.

She shrugged, still pulling his jacket around her, facing the back of her couch. No noise was made, which put fear in Damon, that she would be this way for the rest of her life. It was a catastrophe. "Elena, you know you need to before you go to bed," he reminded her. She caved soon after with a slight nod. She seemed dazed and disordered at this point of time. He accepted her quietness as a yes to him helping her.

"I'm going to run you a bath okay?" he smiled in a caring tone. She nodded, turning back over, curling into a ball. Damon found himself in a battle against good and evil. For once, Damon wanted to be the heroic man to save the damsel in distress for her. There was a hold on her that he was experiencing; something he had never felt before.

Thoughts ran through his head of what he could do to make her as comfortable as possible. He _wanted_ to. After he started the warm bath, he walked quickly down the hall back to where Elena was. He knelt down and whispered to her. "Can you walk, or do you want me to carry you?" He gazed at Elena's limp body. She tried to sit up, which made her cringe.

"Alright," he acknowledged she needed his help. He placed his arms under her, picking her up from the couch.

He entered the bathroom, and helped Elena out of the stained clothes. He sat her gently into the warm bath, and began to roll his sleeves up. "It's just water, soap might burn," he shrugged. She forced a half-smile. He found a wash cloth on a nearby shelf, and dipped it in the water. He nursed her wounds like they were his own. He rubbed softly around the cuts from Derek's nails.

Elena winced at the pain and thought of everything she had just experienced. "Shh," he soothed her as he cleaned the blood off her chest.

"Thank you," she murmured in a low octave. For once in this whole experience of being with him, she thanked Damon, something he would never expect from her.

Damon cracked a half-smile.

"Elena, darling," he softly whispered bending down one knee next to the tub. He cooed her softly making her feel safe. Damon strived for that in this moment.

He rubbed her back down, and then traveled up to her neck, cleaning every inch of her body. He was gentle.

"Are you ready to get out?" he asked.

She nodded reaching for him. He smiled, "Can you stand up for me just for a sec?" he asked. She hobbled up. "Grab onto me, if you need help," he said. She remained silent. He wrapped a soft towel around her body, knotting it in front, and then picking her up bridal style. He patted her dry softly as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Now the blood is gone," he smiled trying to light the mood, while looking up at her as he was still kneeled in front of her. She was in pain, and Damon knew it.

He laid her carefully on her bed. "Here are your pajamas," he smiled handing her the clothes. He removed the towel from around her, and dried off her feet. She slipped her shirt on and the bottoms too. Damon pulled the covers back, as she slid underneath them.

"Here, I brought you some Advil, might take away the pain," he laid the two pills on her side table, and a glass of water. He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her leg softly.

"Now, I need to go home, I'll check on you later," he said getting up from her bed shortly after. He turned around and stared into her.

Suddenly out of the blue, Elena showed emotion, and grabbed his hand with all her might. "Please stay," she whispered softly. Damon turned around quickly, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. Stay? Him? This was a new one for him. Her eyes looked as if she was completely traumatized.

He didn't question her reply to the silence, although he wondered. "Ok," he answered her plea.

He kicked off his shoes, and sat next to Elena. He gently wrapped his arms around her. Damon held her. It wasn't about the sex for either of them. Elena felt the only way to catch herself from falling to pieces, was to cling onto Damon from the fear. She was shaken up. Her whole world had come crashing down and she couldn't think of another reason to not hold on to him. The intimacy of them was like fire.

She held him as if there was no tomorrow, as he did the same. He never wanted to let her go. The sparks between them, were damaged, but quickly rekindled even in their darkest hours. Damon was probably the worst thing for her, but at the same time; he was the best. Things were different now. Elena curled up next to him, clenching at his clothes.

In that moment, Elena showed strong emotions. She cried. He watched as Elena lost it in his arms. He stroked her hair gently. "Shh," he cooed.

He showed compassion, something Damon Salvatore wasn't in to these days, but Elena changed that. Damon knew it was only temporary. He wanted her to need him, and he wanted to need her. In the same actions, he didn't want her to know. He never expected this; a moment to bring them together, and make their bond stronger than he ever imagined.

After taking the Advil finally and washing it down with the glass of cold water, she finally fell into a deep sleep, wrapped in his arms. He felt protective in this moment, and that's exactly what he intended to do through the night.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it's a short one, but it's a filter of the bond between Damon & Elena. Also, as Damon said, his compassion is only temporary. I enjoy writing the dominant, controlling Damon of who he really is**. **Hopefully, an update won't take me long, I need to edit chapter 7, so it will be soon. **

**love you all xo **

**lexi**


	7. Chapter Seven: I Put a Spell On You

**HII GUYS! Thank you so so much for the subscribers and followers getting me passed 100+. That makes me so happy! And the comments make me smile. Well, I'm thoroughly excited for this update. I love this chapter so much. :) I hope you guys like it too. It's based on "I Put a Spell On You," by Nina Simone. It fits them well, I think. I want to call this chapter a revelation for Elena. A new beginning because of what happened to he****r, and the only person around to help, is Damon. xo**

**Oh & Elena's outfit is found here: lexosmolderhalderx dot polyvore dot com :D  
**

* * *

_You better stop the things you do, I ain't lyin', no I ain't lyin'_  
_You know I can't stand it, you're running around, you're no better daddy,_  
_I can't stand it cause you put me down; I put a spell on you, because you're mine._  
_And I don't care if you don't want me, I'm yours right now. _

* * *

He watched her sleep peacefully: the state of mind he wanted her to be in. Damon wondered what was going around in her head. He kissed her gently on her hair line and sighed. "I'm sorry, Elena," he choked out. Her sleep was tranquil, like nothing had even happened. It was something he wanted for her. Damon looked over at the clock. It was only 6:32 in the morning.

Damon had been up the whole night with Elena. He wondered what was going around in her head. He kissed her gently on her hair line, and sighed. He needed to get his frame of mind in order, knowing she would wake up soon. He slipped out her arms slowly to head off to the kitchen. Damon walked into the kitchen and searched the room for cooking ingredients.

He used the rest of the eggs and milk, dragging them out of the fridge and laying them on the counter. He found a small radio on the top shelf, and flipped it to a random channel. As he soon discovered the radio was full of the oldies at this time. Reluctantly, he found himself singing along to classics. Michael Buble crooned through the speakers, singing "Call Me Irresponsible."

Damon fumbled around quietly to find a pan. He sprayed the pan with non-stick spray and headed back to the fridge to grab cheese and lunch meat.

_Call me irresponsible, yes, I'm unreliable, but it's undeniably true, that I'm irresponsibly mad for you… _

The song comes to an end, and quickly plays another one. This time, the mood has changed to the ironically perfect song, "Smile" by Nat King Cole. He suddenly heard sniffles behind him, making him turn around. "Hello, Elena," he acknowledged her.

"Hi Damon," she said watching him continue to whisper the words to the song.

"Are you hungry?" he questioned beginning to prepare the meal.

She ignored his question. "Damon, I need you to leave."

He furrowed his eyebrows and rushed to her side. "Leave? Why?"

"I need to be by myself, I'm in a lot of pain, the bruises hurt, I just don't want anyone around," she choked out fighting tears.

"After what happened, there is no way in hell I am leaving you. I am never going to leave you ever again."

"Why do you want to be here?" she raised her voice.

Damon hated to be questioned for his actions, he always did. "Because I care about you, Elena," he blurted out.

"Don't do this, Damon," she breathed.

"Why not?" He growled.

"I don't need this, I need to go back to work, and I need to get my mind off everything," she sighed.

Damon's eyes squinted, "You are not going back to work, absolutely not. I will call in a team to help you out."

"No. I am and I will."

"Just know I'm not going anywhere," he reminded her in a soft tone.

Damon Salvatore was either the best or worst thing in her life. He surprised her like no other, and made her feel what it meant to be happy. She wondered what his motives were. Elena still saw Damon as the greedy entrepreneur, but when they were alone she saw outside the beast.

That's why she had to push herself away before it was too late. Things were different now; so throwing herself back into work seemed like the only right decision at the moment.

As she finally arrived at her closet, she felt as if her heart was breaking. Elena rummaged through her outfits and finally made a decision. There was always something in the back of her mind: Damon. As hard as she fought it, he would never leave her mind.

She felt tears form in her eyes, wiping them away quickly as they stung. Elena found herself back in the kitchen, as she gazed at him continuing to cook.

"Damon Salvatore, I told you to leave," she muttered.

"I'm not going anywhere," he repeated himself.

He handed her a cup of her favorite flavor of coffee. Damon already knew her like the back of his hand, and as much as it irritated Elena; she felt herself falling for the ruthless man. In a different world, she would run into his arms, but this was different. She knew she must distance herself from Damon. He was nothing but trouble for her; even though Damon Salvatore had saved her from a cruel man.

She accepted the cup of hot brewed coffee. It warmed her insides. "Now, sit, eat," he commanded placing a freshly cooked omelet in front of a seat. Elena sighed in pure defeat.

"I don't want to eat," she rebutted. She heard Damon's patience end, but he remained civil to her.

"You must. I know what it is like to have insomnia, and not wanting to eat, but you can't wrap yourself into something you can't control. Derek was a dick. I took care of him, and if he hurts you again, I promise you, I will make sure he never sees the light of day again," he muttered.

She found herself ignoring the comment. _Never see the light of day again. _Why was he being so protective of her? Elena was dumbfounded. "I have things to do, Damon, but fine I will eat," she caved setting down on the stool.

"What are you planning on doing tonight?" he questioned. Damon was trying his best to be a confidant, and a friend, but for him this was the hardest job ever. Nina Simone's voice came through the radio next, which startled them both, with the overpowering song, "I Put a Spell on You."

Their gazes met, locking their eyes for only seconds then turning away quickly.

Elena raised an eyebrow. Why in the world did Damon Salvatore want to know what she was doing? "Going to Caroline's; she has wedding details to finish up on, and she needs an extra tongue to lick all the envelopes."

"Caroline is getting married?" he questioned pulling a dish towel from a drawer.

"Yes, she's been engaged for a year or so to Klaus Mikaelson. You probably know him, he's a successful businessman," she shrugged like it was nothing taking a bite of the omelet.

Damon nodded in acknowledging Niklaus "Klaus" Mikaelson. He knew Klaus very well. Klaus was a part of the empire "Mikaelson Industries", with his siblings.

"I know who, Mr. Mikaelson is. How did they meet—if you don't mind me asking," he asked putting his hands up.

"Through one of my book launches, he met up with Caroline that night, and they've been inseparable ever since," she cut another piece of omelet off, before biting into it.

"And Caroline isn't done yet?" he inquired.

"You don't know Caroline well; I guess. Caroline will take every day and change her mind four to five times a day before making a final decision. Wedding is already huge," Elena grumbled.

"And you aren't excited?" he nudged sitting next to her.

Elena bit her lip. "I am very happy for my best friend; I just don't like weddings."

"Why is that?" he questioned.

"I always go alone, all my friends are married except me, and I'm guilty of being a hopeless romantic," she breathed.

Damon smiled. His face could light up the whole world in that moment. It wasn't a smirk for once. Damon had presented her with a gorgeous grin that was filled with life. "Is that what is bothering you about it? Not being alone? Not having someone to call yours?" he questioned taking a sip of his coffee.

She breathed. Elena tried too hard to push him away, and ended up letting him in again. It probably wasn't the best decision, but after what had happened; she wanted Damon in. "I'm 25, Damon. I want to be in love, and every try and fail I have had, has not led me on a path for love. I want a love that consumes me, but I don't have that."

"Maybe someone is waiting for you," he shrugged.

Elena frowned as grimace set in her face. She shook her head in disgust. "Probably not, my head is always in my work, and things are ridiculous now. Then you happened. That's another problem; I don't have time for a boyfriend. I just don't."

She removed herself from the bar stool and sighed picking up her empty plate. Elena closed her eyes in disgust. She had just exposed everything she felt…well almost everything. As she walked over to her purse, she felt Damon's presence behind her.

"Are you ready to go to work?" he sighed.

"Yes," she answered bluntly.

He opened her front door, as Elena turned off the light. "After you," Damon whispered letting Elena go first. He had become a human being for once. Damon was polite and a gentlemen. For once, he wasn't this monster she feared. She locked the door behind her. She felt her world changing after the tragedy. Damon was there for her and acted like a bodyguard.

* * *

"Elena, are we still on for tonight?" Caroline asked biting into her bagel. Elena smiled.

"Yes, what is left?" Elena asked Caroline who became perkier as she discussed the wedding.

"Well, I need to pick out a dress, and send out invitations. Nik and I have everything settled. We just got the invitations in the mail, and I need you to help me pick out a dress," she explained thoroughly. Elena nodded as she turned quickly to see a man come through the elevator doors.

It wasn't something she saw everyday though. He was carrying a large arrangement of flowers. "Oh my, I bet they are from Ni—"

"Is there an Elena Gilbert on this floor?" the man questioned as Elena quickly furrowed her eyebrows.

"That's me," she said slowly walking toward the guy.

"These are for you," he said nodding, and then quickly headed to the elevator afterwards. Elena was uneasy about accepting the flowers. This was a first. She had never received flowers before. It shocked her.

"Who are they from, 'Lena?" Caroline asked in a surprising tone gazing at the beauty of the multicolored selection of flowers.

"I'm not sure, there's a note though," she said finally discovering the attached note. She opened the small card, and in the most perfect penmanship, she read it silently in her mind.

_**Elena-  
You will find exactly what you are looking for, but for now, I will always be here. **_

**DS**

Elena felt the world spin in that moment as she saw the initials located at the bottom. D.S. Damon Salvatore. Damon Salvatore, the shark of all sharks in the business world had sent Elena flowers. She rushed to his office, with the flowers and note grasped in her clutches. He wasn't there. Elena sighed, turning back around in disappointment.

"Elena, are you okay?" Caroline questioned in awe.

"Where did Damon go?" she blinked back her tears.

"He went downstairs. He said he would be back momentary. Why?" Caroline pushed.

"Because, fucking Damon Salvatore sent me flowers," she broke.

"He what?" Caroline gasped almost falling out of her chair.

"I don't understand, Care. Why would he send them to me? I didn't do anything to deserve this, especially from him. Him, Caroline- the ruthless entrepreneur who destroys other businesses for his own pleasure; I don't know what I did. Why these were given to me…"

"Elena!" Caroline scolded. Elena rose her head up from the gorgeous flowers. "If a man decides to give you something or write you a note, he has feelings for you. No one takes time to do that anymore."

"I just don't know why me. I want to know why me. It's a simple question. Why not Susie on floor 3? Why not Casey down in editing? I'm speechless, Caroline," she said simply.

"Elena, come on, have you seen the way that man looks at you?" Caroline questioned. "He looks at you the first time he did look at you. It's sweet."

Elena rolled her eyes, and chuckled. "Oh, don't make me laugh. We both know that's a bunch of shit—"

Caroline's cold glare stopped Elena from talking dead in her tracks. "Don't even. I know how he looks at you; I don't just sit at my desk and pretend it doesn't happen. I see it, I feel the tension."

"There's _no_ tension," Elena bluntly lied. She was full of it. She knew it.

"Sure there isn't, and the sex was nothing?" Caroline pushed, adding a smile to her I-know-it-all sentence.

"I hate that I like him, Care," she said finding a seat next to her best friend. Elena hung her head in despair. "He makes me forget the terror or hatred in the world. He makes me want to love him, see past the asshole part of him. I despise it. Everything he does will make me smile. Nothing he does anymore makes me hate him."

Caroline grinned; Elena could only imagine what was about to come out of Caroline's mouth. "He likes you though, Elena; too, too much. He's smitten when it comes to you. His smile could light up the whole planet when your name is mentioned. I knew this was going to happen, and as for you; you are under his spell-that Salvatore charm. Can't shake it? You want to, but you can't. He will absolutely not allow it without doing something."

Elena ran her fingers through her hair in despair. "The flowers though, all I did was tell him about your wedding."

"You want him to come?" Caroline grinned huge.

Elena looked down to the floor, away from any eye contact. "…no. I'll go by myself."

Caroline scoffed. "You want him to come don't you? You want him to be your date, and maybe be the lucky ones for the after-wedding dirty sex?"

Elena found herself rolling her eyes again. "No!" she exclaimed tensing her body.

Caroline busted out laughing. "Sure," she nodded to her best friend bending down to search her purse.

"Caroline, Care. What are you doing?" Elena said trying to glance over Caroline's shoulder.

"Here, give this to him. Tell him I officially invited the dickhead, because he treats you right."

Elena forced a smile, but suddenly heard footsteps nearing them. She jumped back into reality, quickly pulling her back from her daydreams. As much as Elena was still hurting, her whole thought of Damon had changed.

It was Damon. Elena smiled looking up into his piercing blue eyes. "Hi."

Damon smiled at Elena, acting like she was the only person in the world with him. "Hello, Miss Gilbert."

"Hi Damon."

"Gosh, just jump each others bones!" Caroline scooted back in her chair, throwing the invitation in Elena's lap.

"Caroline," she scolded through her teeth.

"You give that to him now, or I will," Caroline's answer was singing with enjoyment.

She knew what that meant; Caroline would completely blow it for Elena or make the situation worse. Elena got up quickly and smiled at Damon who was waiting for her to walk back with him. She grabbed the flowers and the card and smiled walking behind him into his office.

Elena's work ethics were blinded by Damon Salvatore; for once she wanted to see him. "Mr. Salvatore?" she peeked her head into his door as he glanced up placing his full attention on Elena. She smiled

"Can we talk?" she questioned moving closer to his desk. Surprisingly, she had not been in his office. It was full of knick-knacks of all sorts.

"Please don't feel bad for me," she urged. She gazed into his troubled eyes. "Salvatore. I am serious. I don't want you to feel bad. If anything, your ego should go up because of what I'm about to say…"

He cocked his eyebrow in confusion. "What would that be?" he whispered.

"Thank you for saving me. I can only imagine what could've happened if it wasn't for you showing up."

He smiled forcefully. He had nothing to say, so he thought. He had shown her kindness, but would that even change anything? He sighed.

"What's this?" she asked setting the flowers on his desk.

"The flowers?" he cocked his head.

"Why?" she pushed.

"Because after yesterday, you need love; real love. Little things make people smile _apparently_."

Elena felt her eyes well up in tears. "No, no, no—just because of the attempted rape, you don't have to be nice to me, go back to hating me."

"I'm not going to," he said bluntly.

Breaking the mood was the door handle jiggling. He sighed, knowing who it was. "Come in, Pierce," he yelled in a monotone voice. Elena turned around to gaze at the beautiful young woman. She was probably around her middle 20s, with long brown curls, and a body that could kill. She was gorgeous, and Elena knew that.

"Good morning, Mr. Salvatore," she grinned holding a stack of manila folders. Elena cocked her eyebrows. The woman was intimidating. The way she walked and the way she spoke were the worst to Elena. Trying to believe the best, she wanted to think that Damon wasn't wrapped around her finger.

"Hello, Katherine," he said huskily. He quickly turned his head to see Elena looking at Katherine. "Oh, Miss Gilbert, this is Katherine, our publicist for getting you back on the map. She handles the publicity. Kat, this is Elena Gilbert," he stated matter-of-factly.

Katherine turned to smile at Elena. "Hello, Miss Gilbert. It is a pleasure to meet you," she said extending her hand as Elena accepted it cautiously. Elena was grimace. She was unsure of Katherine's intentions. Were they good or were they pure evil? For all she knew, Katherine was ready to stab Elena in the back and watch her company shatter. So, she never wanted to let go of her wall she was hiding behind.

"I'll see you around, Mr. Salvatore," Elena spoke up bluntly knowing where she was not wanted. She knew they were going to chit-chat about things. So, picking up the flowers and card, she headed out of his office.

She glanced down at the card and the invitation. Katherine would ruin this. She knew she would. Elena had no knowledge of Katherine and already didn't trust her. Elena had work to do; she was planning for more book launches and Caroline's wedding. Sighing, she noticed Caroline working quickly at her desk, heading to her own.

"'Lena? Lena! What happened?" Caroline asked running into Elena's office.

"He brought his publicist, she looks like she will cut my throat and make out with Damon at the same time," Elena spilled out, realizing suddenly the green eyed monster was coming out.

Caroline glanced with slight confusion. "No…She can't. Can she?"

Elena shrugged knowing what this probably meant. The problem was coming to a head, and quickly ganging on her. What if she was going to ruin the relationship with Damon? Elena could only imagine it falling to pieces in her hands.

"Elena Gilbert… Are you jealous?" Caroline laughed jokingly. Quickly, Elena forced a grin, and a sarcastic laugh.

_NO! was the first thing that popped into Elena's hard head. _This was nothing to her. Katherine was nothing. Who cares? It's just Damon. That was a loaded thought. It's just Damon. He was just the man who saved her life, is saving her company, and brought her flowers. "Me? Jealous of Damon and Katherine-Don't make me laugh," Elena chuckled. Caroline raised an eyebrow and stared at her best friend.

"So the sex was nothing?" she questioned. _Damn it. _Elena hated when Caroline was right about something.

_Stop bringing that up!_

"….Of course not."

"Sex isn't something _you_ throw away. Everyone knows that about you."

It was true, when sharing sex with someone, it was special to Elena. She wasn't like the rest, but with Damon it was different. Her heart raced thinking about it. He made her feel things that were completely out of her reach. She wasn't going to let this man destroy her; Katherine wasn't going to either.

"It is, and it wasn't just anything. It's always something with that man…" Elena trailed off as she could hear a light giggle escape from Caroline's mouth.

"Are you ready to go?!" Elena pushed quickly changing the subject. Caroline smiled.

"I am if you are! And also—did you invite him?" Caroline replied with another question.

"No. I didn't get a chance to," Elena confessed.

"Elena!" Caroline scolded.

"I will, I will. I was going to but Katherine came in and-"

"And what Elena? You let her take over the situation." Once again, Caroline was correct. Elena became intimidated by the new edition to her life. She knew Damon was probably head-over-heels over the prim-donna.

Elena was silent. She knew whatever she said would be contradicted by Caroline. So Elena simply let Caroline rant.

"I am simply not leaving until you give it to him," Caroline said finally. Elena's face had grimace, but she fought the feelings.

"Fine; I will go do it now—" Elena picked the invitation off her desk and headed to his office in a rapid pace, but in this moment things ran through her mind. She was closer and closer to his office. _He won't come. It's Damon Salvatore. He doesn't associate himself with these kinds of things. It's the thought that counts. But what if he does? What if Katherine makes an unexpected surprise? What if Damon feels things for Katherine? Stop it, Elena. Admit it, you have feelings for him. _Then, she reached his door.

She breathed in, reaching to knock on it. She could hear fur flying between Katherine and Damon. Were they arguing? Why would they be arguing? There were too many questions Elena wanted answered.

"Come in," Damon replied. Elena's face lit up as soon as she caught his wild-eyed glimpse into hers. His eyes were captivating her.

"What is the problem?" Damon asked sternly. He was quick to the point.

"I just wanted to let you know that, Caroline is sending out invitations for her wedding, and gave me this to invite you—You don't have to come, it's just…something…" Elena trailed off losing her composure around him and Katherine.

"Oh, well, thank you, Miss Gilbert." He accepted the invitation from her. It was weird. "Are you heading out for tonight?" he questioned.

"Yes. I promised Caroline I would—"

"Help her out?" he finished her sentence.

She furrowed her eyebrows. He was paying attention. "Yes. Exactly, so if you excuse me. I'll be out of your hair. Have a good night, Mr. Salvatore."

"Good night, Elena." He smirked as she cracked a half smile leaving his office.

* * *

**Yes, I added Kat. :) As his right hand person, which sparks jealousy in Elena. eheh :D  
**

**Reviews are lovely. xo  
**


	8. Chapter Eight: Begin Again

**Hi everyone! First off, WHO IS FREAKING EXCITED ABOUT TVD TOMORROW!? EEP! We've waited five months! I'm ecstatic. Anyway. So I finally finished with this chapter, and I love this chapter. It's mostly a fill in on what happens next. But thank you so much for the lovely comments and the subscribers. You guys are amazing and make me smile so much! The only thing I can really say about this chapter without giving it completely away is listen to "Begin Again" by Taylor Swift. Later in the chapter, it explains how Elena feels.**

**Don't forget about Elena's outfits on my polyvore: lexosmolderhalderx dot polyvore dot com**

**LOVE YOU ALL xo  
**

* * *

As she turned to leave the office, she caught his sweet grin staring back at her. The feelings that were thrown out from him made her happy. It was the only thing on her mind, as she found Caroline waiting for her leaned up against her desk; Elena felt a smile come across her face.

"Did you give it to him?" she asked immediately.

Elena chuckled and nodded grabbing her purse from the wooden desk. "Yes I did, and in front of Katherine."

Caroline smiled with approval. Elena knew her best friend all too well to know what she was thinking.

"Damon said thanks, by the way." Elena saw Caroline's eyes roll with a laugh.

"Shut up, Care."

* * *

Elena sat on cushioned bench in front of the large mirrors. The beige walls were lined with beautiful wedding dresses of all sorts. She glanced around admiring many dresses. They were extraordinary. She grasped her Starbucks' freshly brewed coffee cup. The chandelier hanging above them was draping beautifully as love songs of all sorts began to play continuously.

She waited for Caroline to finish with dress number five. This was a long night for Elena, the fact that many things were on her mind didn't make it go by any faster.

The aura of the bridal shop was different, as she continued to glance around. She found herself pacing the floor, looking at the beautiful selection of dresses.

She was suddenly startled by a high-pitched squeal. "Don't you love it?" Caroline squealed coming out of the dressing room in dress number 5.

Elena stared at the lovely ruffled long white dress Caroline twirled around slowly. "Caroline, that is it," she commented. It had to be, it was gorgeous. The way it flowed around Caroline was enchanting. She could actually admit her best friend looked like a princess.

"Are you excited?" Elena smiled as Caroline continued to fantasize and fall more in love with the choice she had made.

Caroline shook her head without a doubt. "I'm so excited, 'Lena! I've dreamed of this day for a very long time," she answered ecstatically.

Her bubbly personality bled through as Elena laughed at her friend's excitement. "I'm glad he makes you happy."

"He does, Lena. Nik is something. He challenges me, and he respects me. He makes me feel like I'm the only person on Earth, and when that happens, I was told to never let that go," Caroline smiled in a whisper. The beautiful smile and gaze showed how in love Caroline was.

Elena was dumbfounded. Being in love? It still hadn't struck her in the way she assumed it would.

As Caroline finished the paperwork for purchasing her dress, Elena found herself captivated in the beautiful dresses still. Not much was on her mind now.

"What are you looking at?" Caroline smiled nudging Elena with her elbow shoving the papers in her large purse.

"Just these dresses," Elena answered bluntly pointing to a couple of her favorites.

Caroline cocked an eyebrow and sighed. "Is something bothering you?"

Elena perked up out of her daydream and shook her head defensively with a quick 'no.' "Why would you say something like that? Nothing is bothering me!"

As defensive Caroline gets, she knew not to trust Elena's well-known fibbing. They walked out of the bridal store and headed down the sidewalk.

"Tell me the truth, right now, Elena Gilbert! I will get the truth out whether you like it or not!" Caroline spat. "It's Damon isn't it!?"

Elena lowered her head trying to keep her secrets in her mind. "No. Y-Yes."

"What did he do?" she attacked the touchy subject which was Damon.

Sighing, Elena began to speak, even though she wasn't ready. "He saved my life the other night. Remember when we were firing people the other day, and then I left early?"

Caroline nodded.

"Well, Derek tried to rape me, because he blamed Damon for everything, and took it out on me, so I have bruises all over my body, and I'm hurting, Caroline, and then he brings me flowers. It's not right, Caroline."

"He what!? Why didn't you tell me?" Caroline began becoming hostile.

"I didn't want to worry you. I'm fine; Damon took care of me that night. That's why we showed up to work together. He acted as my bodyguard, but then he brought Katherine in. I think he wants me to quit the company for a while so I can recuperate." Elena let out a painful sigh, sipping the rest of her coffee.

"I'm your best friend, you should have told me, and now the flowers…Make more sense than ever! What did the note say?" Caroline asked playing Scooby Doo, putting all the pieces together.

Elena shuffled through her coat pocket and found the note that was attached. "You will find exactly what you are looking for, but for now, I'm always here."

"Wow, talk about the shark turning over a new leaf!" Caroline giggled.

Elena tilted her head and nodded. "I guess so. There's still this gut in my stomach to not trust his doings."

Her best friend knew something was wrong with the grimace setting in her face as she spoke about Damon's actions. The best thing right now was for Elena to change the subject back to Caroline so the Damon subject would drop. "So, what's on the agenda now?" she asked attentively.

"Well, invitations need to be sent out, and I need to finish with the music and everything…" she began to name off a few things on the top of her head to Elena. Caroline continued to ramble through the many details left of her wedding planning. It was the only thing that was on Caroline's mind. Elena didn't want to talk about the things going on in her life, but instead focus on the bigger picture of Caroline right now.

She nodded to her friend. "Sounds good, do you want to grab a bite to eat before we do anything?" Elena asked trying her best to be perky.

Caroline shrugged, "Chinese maybe? I love this place's take out."

Elena smiled and agreed. "That's a good idea. I haven't had Chinese in such a long time!"

Even though she blew off the Damon subject, Elena was glad that Caroline had become more preoccupied with her wedding then Elena's problems.

* * *

"We're home!" Caroline smiled unlocking the door and pushing it open, while flipping on a nearby light. Her house was beautiful, actually it was Klaus's house, or mansion; whatever you wanted to call the monstrosity that he called a house.

Elena followed Caroline in while carrying the bags of Chinese take-out. "So the invitations are in here," she said with a smile walking into the dining room, and turning on another light.

"So do you have the music picked out?" Elena asked pulling out the small boxes filled with Chinese cuisine. She watched Caroline shrug, and sit down next to her at the large dining table.

"We really haven't chosen anything, except the date, he hasn't been around. He's been working all this week," Caroline whispered in a disheartening tone.

"Oh. Well, if you want, we can listen to some stuff and you can pick everything but the important ones!" Elena volunteered. Caroline perked up with much excitement, and ran to another room, and returned with her laptop firing up.

"I have lots of love songs! I'm a sucker, you know that!" Caroline smiled sitting back down at the table. Elena watched carefully while still trying to scoop some food out on the plate. There were plenty. "Every Little Thing She Does is Magic," was the first choice to play on shuffle.

Caroline's smile became bigger. "First song we ever danced to. Klaus is a horrible dancer sometimes, but he sang it to me," she gushed.

This was a first for Elena. Songs were making her feel things she hadn't felt in a long time. Caroline decides soon after that song needs to be played, but soon after it switches to a familiar song to Elena. Frank Sinatra's familiar tune played again in Elena's ears, making her wince at the luncheon she had shared with Damon.

She felt her body freeze immediately.

"Do you like this one, Elena?" Caroline questioned a very nervous Elena now.

Elena nodded quickly, not even realizing her actions. "Oh, is this song special to you?" Caroline poked her nose where it did not belong again. Elena rolled her eyes.

"Seems like it," Elena stabbed her fork creating a big bite of food. Caroline cocked her eyebrow in question, trying to figure out exactly what Elena meant.

In Elena's eyes though, songs never had bothered her this much before. "You think you can pick the songs for the DJ to play, 'Lena?" Caroline begged her best friend, but sadly knocking Elena out of her daydream.

Elena sat up quickly and looked at her friend, and nodded quickly; not even sure what she had just agreed on. The invitation caught her eyes. It was just beautiful in the beautiful calligraphy.

* * *

_Together with their families and friends:_

_Caroline Michelle Forbes_

_Niklaus Edward Mikaelson_

_Invite you to share in the joy of their marriage_  
_on Thursday, the ninetieth of July_  
_two-thousand and twelve_  
_at six o clock in the evening_  
_Hudson Terrance_  
_New York, NY_

* * *

"You ok?" Caroline said finally calming down enough to check on her best friend's odd actions.

Lying wasn't something Elena was necessary good at. "Yeah, fine," she smiled.

"Liar, liar pants on fire!" Caroline teased rolling her eyes moving her chair closer to Elena as her friend looked up from the invitations.

"I am not a liar!" Elena spat.

Caroline rolled her eyes and threw her arms up. "No, I am definitely not listening to this. I know that man has a hold on you! Something is wrong, so spill! Didn't we just go through this?!" She pushed hard this time as Elena groaned.

Elena finished licking an envelope as her phone played a cheesy love song as she scurried quickly to get it out of her pocket. It was a text, but she knew the song well to match it with its recipient.

"Elena, what's wrong?" Caroline asked furrowing her eyebrows staring at her best friend.

"I just got a text message that's all!" Elena smiled nervously trying her best to open the text. As it loaded, she was caught off guard by the text, which made her anxious and confused.

_**Coffee? – D.S.**_

Elena found her heart racing which could only go so far without bothering her. She never believed in love, after her last break-up, it didn't exist, but suddenly after all this time; her butterflies had returned. It wasn't the first time she got butterflies inside. Damon knew how to reopen her heart without her even knowing. She breathed out; ignoring the fact Caroline was probably gawking at her every move, and hit reply.

_**Sure, what did you have in mind? – Lena.**_

As she stared blankly at the text message and she found herself waiting impatiently for his response. The sudden text message came through as the love song played once again to remind her of the new text message.

_**Modern's, East 3**__**rd**__** street; 7:00pm? – D.S.**_

Elena suddenly found herself gazing at the kitchen clock on the wall, seeing what time it was. The old clock read just passed 6:20 pm. She removed herself from the table and started texting him back in a hastily decision.

_**Sounds perfect. – Lena.**_

"I got to go…" She smiled looking at her best friend, almost forgetting she was in the same room.

Caroline smiled licking the last envelope on the table and laughed. "Damon?" she assumed. Elena nodded with a grin.

"He just wants to have coffee, no big deal right?" she said gathering her things up from the table. Elena's mind was elsewhere now.

"Nope, but maybe soon it will be a big deal!" Caroline smiled with hopeful thinking for her friend.

Maybe, but I know I _don't_ want to be late," she shrugged her sweater on, and following grabbed her purse.

* * *

Elena walked down the street by herself, making her way to the familiar coffee shop that she stopped in occasionally. It sat on the corner of the busy street as many people came and went during the rush hour. As she opened the glass door finally she smiled looking around not even expecting him there yet. She knew he'd probably be setting her up for failure if it was the shark talking. He'd probably be late too.

She hated coffee shops in fact. Why was she even going through with this? It was just coffee. That's what she kept telling herself. They made her stomach knot because of the past that she hadn't gotten over. They echoed in her thoughts like a bad movie. Last time she went into a coffee shop, she got her heart broken by her high school sweetheart, Matt Donovan. He had finally had enough of her work ethics, and her stress level; and wanted it to end. In his eyes, he wanted Elena to be a housewife more than a businesswoman which outraged Elena even more in that discussion.

He chose to do it in a public place, as the quick break-up ended up making Elena cut off love in her life. It was heartless, because in the back of her mind, she knew he had someone else waiting for him. She felt it wasn't needed, because it seemed to only burn and break in front of her. Matt was the boy she had always dreamed of marrying, but since giving up her dreams for her father's reputation, things were never the same.

She exited her nightmare as she saw Damon standing by himself with his pockets shoved in his black pants' pockets. Immediately, she found herself walking towards him with no worries at all. He was very early, and he had even got them a table in the back away from the large groups of people.

Elena smiled gazing into his eyes. "Evening, Damon," she grinned.

"I'm glad you came," he smiles pulling a chair back, gesturing her to sit down. She tilts her head only slightly in shock. It was nice for someone to act like a respectable gentlemen; it was actually a first. She found herself watching him sit across from her. The café was lighted with a beautiful dim, almost making it secluded. For once, it didn't bother her being alone with him.

After they ordered their drinks, she found the need to speak up about his intentions. "So was there something you wanted to talk about?" She brushed a loose strand of hair out of her hair and behind her ear.

He chuckled looking down into his coffee. "I apologize for Katherine. She comes off…a little intimidating sometimes," it sounded like this was only the beginning of whatever point he was trying to make. The aura of the café put off a romantic vibe, which made Elena tense, but being trapped in his gaze made it alright.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she whispered taking a sip of her exotic drink choice.

He was flabbergasted in a way. Katherine had always been this intimidating, beautiful woman who worked for him, but knew how to make heads turn. "She… likes people to know where their place is, because she knows her place, I suppose. The fact of Katherine being a publicist, she wants things her way or none at all. It's nothing really, I'm basically telling you don't let her run over you, I will deal with her if this comes."

Elena cocked an eyebrow and chuckled nervously. "Alright, Damon; whatever you say."

"I am telling you this, because in a couple of weeks, I'm leaving."

Like a shot through the heart she almost gasped at the news coming from his mouth. Immediately though, it popped in her head that he wouldn't make the wedding most likely. "Are you coming back?" she whispered.

He smirked for the first time in a while. "I probably will. Most likely; I've never been one to leave unfinished business." She gulped at his answer.

"Why are you leaving then?" she questioned.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions don't you?" he chuckled throwing his head back like a little kid. He shrugged.

"I just wanted to know… sheesh," she defended herself.

He rolled his eyes. "I have business to take care of my other job. The one I play as CEO. Seems like my little brother isn't playing his role very well without me there," he snarled.

She nodded looking down at the table, tapping her fingernails against the ceramic cup. "When are you leaving?" she whispered.

He smiled. "For a few weeks- at least to start off; I'm not happy with the way my company is going downhill. I will probably return by the 23rd—if that was your next question," he smirked to her.

"Oh." Disappointment entered her voice knowing he wouldn't be back before Caroline's wedding. Her heart seemed to sink for once, as the blue icy look stared into her doe eyes. Caroline had planned the date as the 19th.

"Miss Gilbert is something on your mind?" he asked.

She shook her head quickly. "No, of course not; it's just been a long day, I should probably head home," Elena quickly gathered her things up and took one last sip of her drink, and started to walk out but was stopped in her tracks by Damon.

"You aren't a very good liar, that doesn't work well in the business industry, you know?" he remarked.

Elena looked down; finding she was staring at the tile floor and walking passed him. "This is personal though."

* * *

**Mmm, kind of a clifthanger. I love those!**

**Ah, I will update soon.** **Reviews are love xo**


	9. Chapter Nine: Feels So Close

**Hello all!** **I'm so glad you all are still with me! So, I apologize for the long-awaiting update. I enjoy this story so much, and I actually have new ideas now, so things will probably be updating quicker. Thank you to all the 150+ readers, and the wonderful reviews. I smile every time I get them. **

**So as we left off, Elena has found out that Damon is leaving. I love "Feels So Close," more than ever now, because of the Delena scene on TVD. So this song is very centered of this fanfiction, and so is "With or Without You," by U2. There's a new outfit up on lexismolderhalderx dot polyvore dot com for Elena. ;) It comes later in the chapter.  
**

**love you all xo  
**

* * *

Elena found herself awake most of the night. Her feelings were taking over as he kept her up. Tossing and turning like always. _He _was leaving. The monster that was going to take her company through hell and back is leaving.

Shouldn't this make her happy? It should. So why does she feel this way? As her alarm clock goes off to start the fresh Thursday morning; it plays a song that doesn't need to be echoing in her head; especially right now. It was a classic from U2. It irritated her, if she was honest. Rolling her eyes, she let the song continue to play.

_I'll wait for you, sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait without you  
With or without you, with or without you  
Through the storm we reach the shore, you give it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you, with or without you  
I can't live, with or without you _

She proceeded with her daily routine, and hurried out the door heading for work. A new author was coming through from North Carolina anyway. Her mind would be completely preoccupied by a new book dropping on her desk.

"Morning, Caroline," she smiled forcing the worst disappointed smile.

"Hi, Lena, did you have a good night with—" Caroline said but was quickly interrupted by Elena raising her hand to stop talking.

"I don't want to talk about it," she grumbled to her best friend.

"Oh, well someone is in your office—" Caroline tried to talk again to Elena, who was extremely short with her.

Elena cut in once again. "I know North Carolina, I'm on it," she whispered in disgust and walked away quickly not wanting to bring up the D word. As she hurried to her office, a man was sitting down awaiting her arrival. "Good morning Mister…" Mister? She frowned not expecting a woman sitting in her seat.

He turned his body around and to her shock it wasn't North Carolina. "Hello, Elena."

His smile was devilish, as his piercing blue eyes stared deeply into hers. She walked passed him almost missing the desk as she laid her purse down. "Hi, Damon," she whispered in a state of shock. He was still in her building. Why wasn't he gone?

Damon cocked an eyebrow and smiled. "Why do you look like you've just seen a ghost?" He was almost laughing.

Elena frowned. "I thought you were gone already."

Damon smirked softly. "Not quite, I was doing last minute preparations; which included the growth of your company, and how well sales have been going. I have arranged a celebration party for Miss Bennett. Her book has done so well, she's on the New York Times Bestseller list you know?" Damon was blunt and informative all at the same time.

Elena almost fell into her seat in more shock. "Are you serious? Really? That's amazing," she smiled. "When's the party?"

"Tonight, I've been trying to get things settled, Bonnie just thinks it's a dinner for the girls," he chuckled to himself seeming quite pleased.

"Oh. Then you are leaving, I suppose?" she assumed, hoping she was wrong.

He raised his head to look at her and nodded. "My pilot has scheduled my flight for tomorrow morning," he shrugged. Was it bothering him like it was bothering her?

"Oh well that's nice—what you did for Bonnie. It's a first for you, after the way you treated her at the party…" Elena bluntly argued.

He gulped. "I have made my apologies for that outburst. They didn't pertain to you, so that's why you had no clue," he fired back coldly.

Elena stood up defensively and walked around the desk. "But she's my client, you were rude and hateful to her—" Elena cut herself off before she said anything else. She was still pointing a finger at him. As her finger was still directed to his face, he had risen from the chair and grabbed her hand out of his face.

"I apologized, Elena. Nothing else was said; we let the topic drop soon after. It was her choice of not telling you," he talked through his teeth.

Her face was now full of grimace. She hated not knowing what to say. He had backed her up in a corner that she could not remove herself from. "Fine, if you want to keep secrets. Keep them. See if I care," she said finally escaping his grasp around her wrist.

Damon chuckled once again, like he knew he had defeated her once again with his impeccable charm. "You are going to go right, Miss Gilbert?" he asked as she turned her back to him.

"Of course, I'm going!" she retorted. Damon was full of egotistical smirks. He was holding his pride firm. She rolled her eyes and made her way back to her desk, sitting back down. "You may leave now, don't let the door hit you on the way out," she muttered grabbing a pen and scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Oh, are we doing this again?" He smirked playfully. Damon looked back at her and chuckled starting to walk to her door.

"I don't know, Mr. Salvatore, are we?" she questioned his reply to her snarky remark. Elena continued with what she was doing and found herself engrossed in her iPad full of dates and plans, completely ignoring him, and not looking him in the eye.

He simply rolled his eyes and opened her door, "Of course not." With him having the last word, he left her office, leaving Elena with the anger settling in. She pulled up her schedule trying her best to get Damon off her mind. The dates were popping out at her making her cringe to think he was almost gone. She still couldn't convince herself this was a good thing.

She completed all her updates and scheduling quickly and to her liking. Caroline's perky voice over the small radio sitting on the desk buzzed. "Elena! Rose Carlton is here!"

Rose Carlton was her new author debuting. Elena had the spirits to give anyone a chance. Her door was always open for new opportunities.

The perky early thirtyish year old woman walked through the door, and smiled.

Here we go, another day.

Elena finished the last of the paperwork, and copyright agreements as Rose finally signed the last of them. She smiled and nodded. "We'll keep in touch."

Letting a breath of relief out, Elena had made it through the day. She turned off the light of her office, and locked it behind her. It was a trying day for Elena at least now; she was on her own again. The office was dark, and quiet. There was no sound all around her. Then, there it was a shock, a cold broad strong grasp latched onto her as she jerked away scared out of her mind.

"Hey, hey; it's just me," the soothing voice whispered. "Scaredy cat," he continued to egg it on. His voice was familiar, and a relief.

"Hey, I have to keep my guard up for creepers," she fired back. She rolled her eyes and looked behind her at his smiling face.

He cut off the path and walked next to her down the long hallway towards the elevator. "I thought I could pick you up, if that's okay with you," he shrugged. It was a sweet gesture.

"I appreciate that, but I'm not ready," she answered pressing the down arrow on the wall waiting the elevator.

"I'll take you home," he was being pushy again. The dominant man she had grown to hate and love was at it again. If it wasn't obvious, Elena couldn't bring herself to say no.

"Oh…" she stopped talking as she walked into the elevator as he followed. "Thanks."

After stumbling in the dark, unlocking her door, Elena threw her purse down on the table, still seeing Damon standing outside glancing around in his own little world. "You can come in if you like…"

He snapped out of his thoughts and smiled walking in. "Thank you, Miss Gilbert."

Damon shut the door behind him, and sat on the edge of the leather couch folding his hands in front of him. He waited patiently for Elena to finish getting ready. It was odd for him—waiting on a girl.

In a way, Elena was different to Damon. He knew things had changed. Suddenly the mission of taking down a company had left his mind, and he was focused on the co-owner herself. Damon wasn't always the luckiest person in the world, he had dates and that was the extent of his love life. He glanced around in her condominium. It was full of life, pictures of her and her father, and her mother. There was something about Elena. She cared. Was this her real dream to become the owner of her deceased father's company?

Thoughts ran through his mind, for once the heartless entrepreneur felt his emotions bleeding through his thoughts. He placed the picture down back on the table, and smiled, being caught off guard by Elena's entrance. "Something interested you?" she giggled wrapping her scarf around her neck.

"You just have a lot of memories in this room don't you?" he said stating the complete obvious.

She half-smiled looking down to the ground. "I strived for it."

"You look beautiful, if it isn't obvious," he whispered.

Elena stood up straight and grinned. "Thank you, that's really sweet of you."

The silent tension could be cut with a knife, but suddenly Damon broke it. "Um, I presume you are ready. We should get going."

She nodded and walked toward the door with him, going to his black Audi. "No driver tonight?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "I thought it would be better if we went alone," he whispered getting into the driver's seat after letting her in the passenger seat and shutting the door behind her. She glanced over at him and nodded.

"I see."

He breathed out, starting the ignition and put the car in drive. "I apologize for last night…I probably came off too powerful. I tend to do that."

"Thank you for stating that well-known fact," she scowled.

"I know you're mad, but I can't seem to wrap around the thought of why. Could you explain?"

Elena stared at him blankly disgusted. "I am not having this discussion with you, Salvatore," she growled.

"You will miss me, won't you?" he grinned. Elena bit her lip and frowned.

"I will not!" she fought back.

"Hostile much?" he laughed turning down another road as their eyes met quickly. She rolled her eyes playfully and shook her head.

"Maybe I will…" he spoke up again making her eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"You're going back to your kingdom aren't you? Why would you miss me?" she retorted.

He shrugged. "It's the torture, the nail-biting torture I will miss," he laughed jokingly.

"You are such a dominant asshole!"

Damon laughed and threw his head back. "Me?"

"We are still having this conversation!"

Damon drove up at a place lit up, entitled "Lavo." Elena cocked an eyebrow and frowned.

"What is this place?" she growled.

He shrugged. "Popular nightclub and restaurant," his response was quick and simple as he parked the car. "I hope you brought your dancing shoes…" He quirked getting out of the car and walking to the entrance as Elena quickly followed.

"Bring my what? No. You are not getting me dancing. I _don't_ dance."

"If I remember correctly, you danced with me at the book launch…" he sang into her ear and then quickly opening the door.

"That wasn't anything! This is dancing! This is a club, Damon!" she argued following him deep into the club.

"Miss Gilbert!" he swung his body around and looked at her. "Have you ever done anything fun in your life?" he muttered.

She went to speak, but couldn't find the words.

"That's what I thought, now come on!" he said grabbing her hand leading her to the back.

He walked into the restaurant part finding Bonnie, Caroline, Klaus, and a few other people privately in the bought out place. "Hi Bonnie!" Elena smiled rushing up to her with a hug. "Congratulations on your book being a New York best seller!" she smiled.

"Oh thank you! I'm so excited, and I appreciate this dinner, Damon decided to throw," Bonnie said turning her attention to Damon.

"You're welcome, but I must say that is not all of it," he smiled grabbing a glass of champagne, passing one to Elena, and then picking up another glass handing it to Bonnie. He walked over to the large grand doors leading to the nightclub and smiled. The doors swung open and unveiled the nightclub with hundreds of friends and "Feels So Close," by Calvin Harris playing.

"Party's always are good too…" he smiled. "It's completely rented out for this night. So congratulations Bonnie to your accomplishment. To Bonnie," he grinned holding up his glass.

Everyone held up their glasses and took large swigs of the clear liquid and clapped. "Now let's have some fun!" He smiled laying down his glass on the table and walking out of the room. Caroline glanced over at Elena, nudging her as she passed.

As she entered the large room, she was caught off guard once again by Damon standing there. "Now how about that dance?" he smiled extending his hand to her.

"Fine, one dance," she said, grabbing his hand as he led her to the dance floor. The DJ began to play "You Make Me Feel…" by Cobra Starship as Damon moved closer to her swaying against her. They were closer than ever and not even drunk yet.

"Gilbert, are you having the time of your life?" he smiled almost shoving another drink into her. She laughed, and accepted the drink, throwing her free hand around his neck.

"The time of my fucking life," she whispered. Elena giggled to his dismay; he was confused by the outrageous side of Elena. She closed the distance between them, beginning to dirty dance against him.

"Gilbert, you are something when it comes to dancing and alcohol." She stared at him and continued to dance.

"Salvatore, you have not seen anything yet."

* * *

**So what has Damon not seen of Elena yet? And will he even leave? Reviews are love xo  
**


	10. Chapter Ten: What a Wicked Game to Play

**Hello all. :) So this update was quick, because I actually had some really good ideas, and I just finished it. So basically, I love you all and the wonderful comments and the subscribers. You all make me smile, and I enjoy so much getting them in my inbox. Also this chapter has warnings toward the end. Yes, Elena makes a move. ;)**

**Love you all! xo  
**

**-Lexi  
**

* * *

Elena in a matter of hours was wasted. Elena doesn't get wasted. The worst she had ever experienced was when she had a glass of champagne at her cousin's wedding. Now she doesn't even know how many drinks she had downed.

She was watching Damon from across the room, he was drunk. He was being flirtatious to the girls surrounding him. Damon was practically famous in their eyes. Elena took another sip of her drink and sat it on the counter as he came waltzing over like he owned the place again with another drink in hand. It was disgusting to her, but at the same time the alcohol was eating at her.

"You need to lighten up; I told you I would be right back!" He kids. She can't help but roll her eyes at him.

"I am lightened up!" she argued.

He shook his head no, and threw his arms over her shoulders. "No, you aren't. Silly. I know you want to dance with me, but you know the ladies like some Damon Salvatore around…" he confirmed the obvious.

"I wanted to go dance, but you left me for some twits!" she snarled.

Damon giggled. _Wait, Damon giggled?_ "You are so cute when you are mad!"

"Don't even do that, you can't charm your way out of that! You owe me a dance!" she pushed him jokingly. She was going to regret these decisions in the morning.

"Fine, fine—if it makes you happiest person in the world," he said pulling her onto the dance floor and making his way through the crowd roughly.

He pulled her close by her hips and pushed against her and started to dance against her. Elena followed and showed him a different side of her. "You are such a good dancer," she smiled.

Damon continued to dance around her, and twirl her around. "You don't have a wild side do you? Is that something else, I'm going to have to pull out of you?" he butted in their excitement.

"I do so have a wild side!" she objected. Elena couldn't help but roll her eyes at him.

"What would that be? Putting sugar in your coffee for once?" he stuttered; Damon was loaded now.

"You are being stupid. I haven't met anyone who deserves to see it," she coyly said defending herself.

He rolled his eyes, continuing to sway to whatever obnoxious song was playing at the moment. "Show me," he offered.

She caught herself glaring at him with a chuckle. "I don't think so," she rebutted.

"B-But!" he stuttered as he followed her around like a small puppy dog. "I cannot believe you don't want to show me," he murmured.

She raised her eyebrow. "I'm fine right now, thanks." Elena was being playful and luring him.

"Let's get the hell out of here, we can have some more fun," he cooed tempting her. She bit her upper lip.

"I'm having fun here, Damon," she whined. Immediately she thought of her shyness pulling out and not her fun side. She had it, but she never wanted to experience the rush. It was always work, work, work, for Elena.

"You are drunk as a skunk, Elena. We need to get you home." He was right, she couldn't even think straight.

Elena snarled. "I don't want to go home, Damon." Elena fell forward, losing her balance, but Damon quickly caught her.

Damon rolled his eyes in disgust. "You need to go home. I have to get back to my hotel before my trip tomorrow," he gritted his teeth firmly.

She stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms. "You are a party pooper, going on your little trip. Woo, look at me I'm CEO Damon Salvatore, and I have to leave!"

He tilted his head and let out a small chuckle. "You are hilarious; I see what's _eating you alive_. You really don't want me to leave do you?" he asked her.

Elena shrugged and pulled him onto the dance floor quickly to change the subject. "Come on, let's dance," she giggled pulling him close to her body and swaying back and forth placing her hands up in the air, moving her hips playfully against him.

"Way to change the subject, Elena," he complimented.

She threw her head back and danced running her hands through her hair as she continued to move her hips and bend her legs to the beat. "Fine, one more dance, Gilbert, then we are leaving," he ordered.

She placed her hands on her hips and huffed. "Excuse me? I am a grown woman, Damon Salvatore!"

He snickered, "Well that may be true, but when you get a little bit of alcohol in your system, you are four years old."

Elena took that rude comment from him as a challenge. "Fine, I will leave after this dance, on one condition."

"Are you bribing me? I can just leave you right now," he proceeded to grab his coat from the nearby room and disappearing as he heard her quickly follow.

"Aren't you interested in my proposition?" she questioned leaning up against the door frame.

He shrugged his jacket on and turned to her. "Sure, Elena! What?!" he smiled speaking in a sarcastic tone.

She heard his sarcasm and stared. "You have to take me to your hotel, and let me spend the night with you."

He busted out laughing trying his best to hold it in. "Excuse me? Did you just invite yourself into my hotel room?"

"Of course, silly. Can you not hear the words coming out of my mouth?" Elena said a bit disgusted.

Damon cocked an eyebrow again and shook his head. "Yes, I did, Miss Gilbert. And the answer is no."

She curled her bottom lip and crossed her arms in a pouty motion. "Fine, I will make my way to my place, stumble goin' up those stairs and fall to my death," she said beginning to walk out the door.

"Come back here," he commanded walking over to her.

"I knew you would have it my way," she shrugged in approval.

He raised an eyebrow. "You know what this could mean for your poor, unfortunate company?" he snarled beginning to place guilt on her. "I can see it now, Elena Gilbert—Partying her troubles away! I guess she had enough money left to have a party!" He motioned as she turned to him, not amused.

"I'm leaving. Bye, Damon. Have a fantastic time wherever you are going," she rolled her eyes walking off.

He continued to follow her, showing his persistent side. "You are stubborn, Miss Gilbert. I don't mind if you go out and party and have a good time, but do not what this company to come to blows over simple little things and antics."

She walked slower as he soon caught up with her. "Fine, I'll go home," she shrugged in defeat.

"Sorry, but there are too many eyes on you right now, Gilbert, and I don't want them to find something wrong," he whispered to her as she nodded in agreement.

"Will you take me home then?" she questioned.

He smiled forcefully, "Of course I will. Come on."

* * *

Elena made her way finally to her front door as always, and Damon taking the role as her bodyguard. She finally unlocked the dead bolt and walked in, turning around to see him standing outside as he always did, and making sure she was alright. "You wanna come in?" she whispered.

He smiled, "I gotta get back to my —" Her eyes were full of sadness and defeat.

And for once, Damon did something he normally didn't do as he looked into her heartbroken eyes… "I guess I can stay for a little while," he smiled walking in the door and locking it behind him.

She smiled full of happiness. Elena threw her keys on the dining table and placed her purse in one of the vacant seats. "Will you follow me, just to make sure I hit the bed?" she questioned in an innocent tone.

"Alright…" Damon whispered uneasy and followed her. Damon would have never suspected Elena's bold move. He entered her bedroom and looked around remembering the first time they had together. It entered his mind quickly, but soon it was knocked out of him, as she grabbed his tie, slamming the door and kissing him passionately.

"Um, Elena? I thought you were going to bed?" he muttered in between kisses.

"No sir," she glimpsed at him running her hands to his neck and gripping his hair. He laughed.

"I see, someone was trying to seduce me…" he whispered letting her rip his jacket off throwing it over the nearby chair.

She giggled. "I hoped for it, and I think I succeeded."

The four poster bed was perfect, and one of the best beds out there. He becomes that protective man again, picking her up and placing her gently on the bed. He removes the scarf from around her neck, and throws it on the side table. Soon after, they are both completely naked, after he finally unzips the back of her revealing dress. Damon moves closer and begins to thrust, just enough to make Elena jolt. "Damon," she moans suddenly feeling every exhilarating feeling he was sending off. He quickly begins to pick up speed making his name escape from her mouth once again.

"Oh fuck…Damon!" she screams his name with all her might.

Damon quickly flips them over, allowing him to be on top of her. Their eye contact is incredibly intense in this moment. It is frustration for everything happening and everything proceeding. She gasps and kisses him down his neck finding no chance of looking back. His rhythmic movements were balanced by his breaths.

"I want you so bad," he muttered under his breath. "How did you know?" His fingers quickly trail up her leg to her thigh in just the right motions to make her moan.

As much as Elena tried her best to deny her feelings for him, he was that intoxication that would never exit out of her blood system. He was always there, and fighting it was no use, especially since she made the first move. She tries her best to speak, but her choppy breathing is interrupted by him talking once again, but squeezed in a few kisses before he speaks.

"You don't have to make a sound," he pushed. "I won't hurt you, I promise." She is trapped in his muscular embrace, and has no wish of escaping like a foolish young girl would run away from something new.

In a brisk moment, she's on top of the world feeling every last bit of what he has to offer. Something was changing between them every time they met, and every time they shared moments like this. "Someone _is_ feisty," he whispers into her ear.

"You don't like me…feisty?" she muttered as he chuckled softly against her skin kissing her in pleasurable spots. He knew exactly what to do around her.

"I do like you like this, but I like you every way you are," he murmured.

"You do?" she manages to whisper.

He smiles and kisses her continuing his rhythmic pattern. Traveling down to her neck, he kisses the side and bites, leaving another irresistible feeling on her, as he sucks leaving a well-visible hickey of red blush.

"Damon, please…" she begs as the tingles make her completely pleased, and her feelings are magnetized.

"Please what, Elena?" he questions her determination.

She bit her lip. "Never stop...and never leave."

He silences her with a soft hush.

As much as it killed her, Elena obeyed, still allowing him to make her feel things she had finally rediscovered after all this time. The sensation and the tension made everything feel right.

Elena looks up at Damon, soon after they finish and smiles, finally catching her breath. He has cradled her in his strong, muscular arms. It was like fire and rain. They both pushed each other so much, she couldn't stand him, but she couldn't live without him.

* * *

**:) Reviews are love Xo**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Last Kiss

**Hi all! :) Here's another update, thank you for all the wonderful comments, and all the subscribers. You all make me so happy. :D I really like this update. There's not much I can say without spoiling it, but thank you again you guys! :D & you can find Elena's outfit on: lexosmolderhalderx dot polyvore dot com**

**- Love, Lexi  
**

* * *

Damon found himself waking up to the bright window pouring in sunshine—almost right on cue. It was a new day, and after last night, he was going to miss waking up next to Elena. Glancing over, he viewed Elena sound asleep and peaceful almost tangled up into him. He gently leans down to kiss her forehead, trying his bed to not wake her.

As he slid out of her embrace, he heard her stir. Damon was finishing up the last few buttons on his shirt, and then his cuffs. "Damon?" she murmured groggily. He turned around and smiled at her stretching her arms.

"Shh, Elena, you need your sleep," he cooed softly. "You have work today."

"You're leaving aren't you?" she bit her lip and he nodded slowly, sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing her leg.

"When you are me, and you have a brother who is vice president for a certain reason, there's not much you can do when your company needs assistance. Stefan has no idea how to run a business. He has found some way to fuck it up."

Elena nods in agreement. "Can I at least take you to the airport?" That has suggestion, it surprised Damon; a new side of Elena.

"I suppose you can, that would be great."

Elena forces a smile she never thought she could pull off. "Um, let me go get dressed." She climbs out of bed, and hurries to her walk-in closet, searching frantically for an outfit.

Damon finishes tying his shoes, and sighs, waiting for her to finish also. She finally makes her presence soon after, and smiles again. "You ready to go?"

He nods, getting up, picking up his iPhone and his keys. He stops and pulls something from off the table and smiles. It was a scarf. A new scarf. Blushing, Elena wrapped her hand around the large, visible hickey on the side of her neck. Damon smiled. "Sorry, I get carried away sometimes," he whispers wrapping the long, beige scarf around her neck loosely. "It even matches what you are wearing," he jokes.

She smiles and picks up her purse leaving the condo soon after. Elena follows close to him to her car; even the short distance seemed long. He sat in the passenger seat, as she quickly got into the driver's side. Turning on the car, she looked over at him, who was engrossed looking out the window. The car ride to the airport was silent, not noticing how her heart was breaking.

"So, how long, Damon?" she muttered in a quiet tone.

He turned his attention to her and shrugged softly. "A few weeks to start out, depends of how much damage he truly did." Damon shrugs it off as if it was nothing, making Elena nervous to say anything else.

"Oh, I see." That's not the answer she was searching for, but at least he gave her an honest one.

He props his head with his knuckle and glances over at her again, watching her body language. "If my leaving is bothering you this bad, all I can say is, I'm out of your hair for a couple of weeks, you won't even know I'm gone," he said bluntly trying to make light out of it.

She stops at the red light and grins forcefully, "Yeah."

"Katherine will be there, all my managing crew is at the publishing company, you don't have a thing to worry about. There is nothing that can possibly happen when I'm gone. Don't worry, things will go fine, your business is doing better than ever. You're going to have more on your plate anyway, with all the authors and parties lined up. Isn't Caroline's wedding next week too? Really get your mind off of things the way you talk about how she plans," he chuckled.

_Right, the wedding you were going to attend. _Elena thought to herself. She was frustrated with him. Last night was wonderful and beyond her control of all the feelings brewing inside of her. Things were different, no matter how she looked at it. Damon Salvatore had the worst hold on her than any other person.

"Right, I will have plenty of distraction during your time of absence," she lied.

He smirked, "Good."

The rest of the drive was silent. She didn't have anything else to say. He was just practically her boss and that should be it—nothing more. A cynical man who didn't care about what he was doing or how he treated the person, but something pulled her back. The gentleness for one made her remember the little things he did, and the flirting, whether it was on purpose or accidental.

She pulled into a parking spot near the entrance seeing a good size helicopter. She glanced under her visor to look at it. "I assume that is yours?" she pointed to it.

He laughs, and opens the door. "One of the best things I have ever bought." Damon steps out of the car, wind blowing from the blades spinning furiously. It was ready to take him away.

She turns her car off, and walks toward him. "Stop pouting, Gilbert. It's not a good look for you," he said putting his arm around her gazing at the helicopter.

"Dean, everything set to go?" he yelled to the pilot.

"Yes, Mr. Salvatore."

"Perfect, thank you so much," Damon nods as the pilot heads back to the helicopter.

Elena finds herself only biting her lip trying her best not to cry. The raw emotion was eating her alive. He bends down to her level and smiles, wiping a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "Don't cry for me… I'll be back. I promise. I just have to be away for a few weeks. I have business to take care of, Elena. I don't need anything hindering it, distance is a major problem."

She looked down to the ground as he grabbed her hand and smiled. "I can't imagine you not being here."

"You can do it without me. You have for too long, Elena."

It was lies; it wasn't the company at all. It was the fact he would be out of her life. Would he come back, or was that a lie too? Doubt filled the void beginning to create inside of her.

"Bye. Call me if you need anything," he said standing back up and turning around not waiting for her to say her goodbye.

_Stumble through the long goodbye,  
one last kiss and then catch your flight  
Right when I was just about to fall  
I told myself don't get attached,  
But in my mind, I play it back  
Spinning faster than the plane that took you_

"Bye!" she cries out crossing her arms, hoping to God he heard her. He hears her faint goodbye, and turns around, racing back over to her.

He cupped her face and kissed her lips. Damon breathed out and stared into her eyes, wiping one last tear from her face. "I'll see you soon," he said to her in a sure tone, letting go of her hand, she had gripped onto as he kissed her. Her fingers trail off his fingertips and she stands there watching him get on the helicopter, not looking back.

Elena walks back to her car. She sits in the driver's seat and grips the steering wheel crying against her hands. This was probably the time she needed to head out to work, as she watched the helicopter rise from the ground into the sky and disappear quickly.

It bugged her terribly how bad she already missed him. She wiped her tears away, and put the car in reverse, driving off the airport's parking lot still trying to pull herself together.

_And this is when the feeling sinks in,  
I don't wanna miss you like this  
Come back… be here.  
I don't wanna need you this way_

Now for the next weeks she had to face her company alone without her bodyguard and everything that comes with it—including Katherine. Maybe, she was building up Katherine as just a vision that made her afraid. She hit the highway to go back to work, not even caring if she was late. The closer she got to work, the more the distance was making her feelings hurt. For instance, the radio was her worst enemy.

* * *

Elena walked into her office, passing Caroline lifelessly not noticing her surroundings. She does everything like a habit not realizing what she was doing. She sits down and began fooling around with her iPad not being able to think of anything else. Elena found herself praying no one would interrupt her thoughts. She was too depressed to see anyone, at least today.

Soon after, her thoughts were interrupted as her door flew open and her other worst enemy was standing in front of her. "Damon leave?" Katherine questioned as Elena felt the need to sink into her chair.

Elena nodded softly, and looked up at her. Katherine was too intimidating for her own good right now, especially since Damon wasn't around.

Katherine giggled and shrugged, slamming her hands down on the desk and leaning closer to Elena. "Something wrong? Do you miss him?"

"You don't know me," Elena spitted out.

"Maybe, but I know Damon too well, and scarves are his favorite thing…" Katherine smiled in a sing song voice. Elena bit her bottom lip.

"What's your problem? Don't you have something better to do?"

"I was at work on time, sweetheart. I got my shit already done…not like some of us."

Elena rolled her eyes. "I was running late, you can't say you've never been late before."

Katherine nodded. "True, I was late that one time. But I must ask, why the scarf, Elena? It's almost 80 degrees outside; you can't be hot natured, am I wrong?"

Elena continues what she was doing on her iPad was Katherine rips the iPad away from her eye shot. "Don't pretend it's not bothering you, because it is. Damon does have a _bite_, doesn't he?" Katherine chomped her teeth together and smiled.

"What's your problem with me? I didn't do anything to you!" Elena defended herself.

"He found someone new, that wasn't me. He keeps me around for very clandestine-like reasons, have you found out why he loves scarves so much? Oh… I guess not," Katherine shrugged egging it on continuously.

Elena looked away as Katherine chuckled, grabbing Elena's chin and yanking to allow Elena to only be able to look in her eyes. "Was poor Elena just one of his one night stands, or did he make you feel really special?" Elena gritted her teeth in disgust. "Even his one night stands feel like queens, I've heard…"

Elena pulled away quickly and sighed looking away again. "Please leave."

"Oh, you have a little book to edit don't you? I'd get busy on that…" Katherine grinned walking out of the office leaving Elena wounded.

If Elena wasn't heartbroken then, she sure as hell was now. She was just a little toy in his games. Katherine and Damon had a past or have. Elena turned on her iPad's music, and automatically Patsy Cline croons through the speakers with "I Fall to Pieces." Maybe, Katherine was sabotaging every little thing that Damon and her had felt or discovered. Even if the back of her head was screaming out how horrible he was.

Soon, Elena had another visitor, but this time it was one of the two people she needed most—Caroline. Caroline had brought lunch from the deli across the street. Caroline raised her eyebrow hearing Patsy Cline still playing.

"Elena? What's up with the Patsy Cline music?" Caroline asked concern but confused at the same time.

Elena shrugged, "He's gone."

"Who's gone? D-Damon?" Caroline perked up setting the plastic bag on the desk, beginning to pull out the food platters.

Elena nodded again, seemed like the only thing she knew how to do today. "Is he coming back?"

Elena smiled halfheartedly and whispered, "Yes."

"Something else is bothering you, Elena? It's Katherine isn't it?" Caroline concluded quickly.

"Damon and Katherine have a past, or still have it…" Elena confessed. Elena looked up trying to not cry again. "I don't know why I can't find the strength to push him away. He's just a guy, but I can't talk myself out of him. What we have, what he does to me…"

"You're in love with him, more than you were…" Caroline blinked.

Elena leaned her head back, slouching in her chair and throwing her hands up. "I don't know what to do, Care. He's not around. He's not here, I feel a void inside, and it hurts."

"Katherine is probably just trying to get under your skin, Lena. She probably does that to any girl who gives Damon a second glance," Caroline tried her best to smooth it over, making it okay. Suddenly, a banner popped up to remind Elena of her new e-mail waiting for her in her inbox. She saw it was from Damon. It irked her after what Katherine had said.

"New mail?" Caroline perked up again. Elena rolled her eyes and raised one hand.

"Not even going there."

"That bad huh?" Caroline asked dipping her fork into her fresh salad.

"He's checking up on me, making sure I'm okay," Elena said as she began to unwrap her deli sandwich from the paper.

"So? That was nice of him."

"It's not nice, Katherine under my skin or not, Damon is trouble—always will be," Elena said taking a sip from her water bottle.

Caroline cocked an eyebrow, stopping her chewing and chuckled. She finished chewing, and looked up at Elena. "You honestly think you can keep telling yourself that? His hold on you is useless to fight. It's like me and Klaus. No matter what I do, I can't shake him. It's too powerful."

Elena frowned and rolled her eyes. "But he's bad news, Care! Klaus is perfect! He would never hurt you," Elena shook her head in disgust.

"Oh now, now, Klaus isn't perfect…but he's closer than some," Caroline giggled.

Elena rolled her eyes and shrugged it off. "Still, he would never, never hurt you."

Caroline shrugged with a sigh; staring down at her salad bowl, then back up at Elena. "Sometimes your heart knows what is best for you, even when you don't. This man has made you believe in love again. You have been so much centered on work, your life is passing you by, and you aren't even stopping to smell the roses."

Elena glanced at Caroline and nodded without saying a word.

"Answer him, if you have to, be honest with him," Caroline whispered, proceeding a sip of her drink.

"I think I love him, Caroline…" Elena turned her iPad back on, and clicked on her e-mail account, and began to answer him back, after reading his email one last time.

* * *

From: Damon Salvatore  
Date: July 13, 2012  
Subject: Just landed…  
To: Elena Gilbert

Just landed in California, everything alright there?

Damon Salvatore  
CEO, President of Salvatore Enterprises Inc.

* * *

From: Elena Gilbert  
Date: July 13, 2012  
Subject: ….  
To: Damon Salvatore

I'm fine.

Elena Gilbert  
President of Miranda & Co.

* * *

From: Damon Salvatore  
Date: July 13, 2012  
Subject: Uh huh.  
To: Elena Gilbert

I would believe that standing on my head, if you women-kind didn't use that as loaded ammunition all the time.

Now if you would, please tell me the problem, Miss Gilbert. I have absolutely no time for games.

Damon Salvatore  
CEO, President of Salvatore Enterprises Inc.

* * *

From: Elena Gilbert  
Date: July 13, 2012  
Subject: Fine.  
To: Damon Salvatore

Katherine needs to leave me alone. I'm getting irritated.

Elena Gilbert  
President of Miranda & Co.

* * *

From: Damon Salvatore  
Date: July 13, 2012  
Subject: …?  
To: Elena Gilbert

What seems to be the problem? I'm gone only a half-a-day and you both seem to tango.

Damon Salvatore  
CEO, President of Salvatore Enterprises Inc.

* * *

From: Elena Gilbert  
Date: July 13, 2012  
Subject: Nothing.  
To: Damon Salvatore

Nothing. How's wherever-you-are?

Elena Gilbert  
President of Miranda & Co.

* * *

From: Damon Salvatore  
Date: July 13, 2012  
Subject: Busy, busy, busy.  
To: Elena Gilbert

I see, well I would want you to tell me if my employee is doing something out of the ordinary.

And it's fine here. Los Angeles is extremely busy this time of year.

Damon Salvatore  
CEO, President of Salvatore Enterprises Inc.

* * *

From: Elena Gilbert  
Date: July 13, 2012  
Subject: That's swell.  
To: Damon Salvatore

Very, swell. I have to go. Caroline and I have just finished lunch. I'm getting fitted for my bridesmaids' dress, and I have meetings for the rest of the day. I'll talk to you later. Have a nice time.

Elena Gilbert  
President of Miranda & Co.

* * *

From: Damon Salvatore  
Date: July 13, 2012  
Subject: Thanks.  
To: Elena Gilbert

Thank you for that, I'll talk to you soon, call me if you need me.

Damon Salvatore  
CEO, President of Salvatore Enterprises Inc.

* * *

Elena sighed, and pushed her iPad to the side looking at Caroline still sitting there. The wedding would be the death of her; not being with him was killing her as is. She's completely in love with him, and Elena still felt the need to deny it. "He's not coming is he?" Caroline muttered quietly. Elena sighed and shrugged.

"I guess not," she felt her eyes fill up with tears.

"So you are going to meet me over there?" Caroline questioned as Elena nodded quickly shoving folders into her bag.

"Yes, Caroline. I have a few things to do before I head over to the shop; I promise I will be there."

Elena walks out of her office, locking the door behind her. Her phone suddenly begins to go off as she struggles looking for it.

"Hello?" she answers the phone.

"Hi Elena."

* * *

**If you haven't noticed, I adore cliffhangers. And I also love some Katherine. :)**

**Reviews are love. xo**


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Lucky Ones

**Hi everyone :)) First off, I want to thank my beta, Callie for editing this chapter for me. Second, thank you thank you thank you, for all the wonderful comments and the new subscribers. This chapter was a pain in the ass to crank out, but it's a filler, before the wedding. :) **

**find Elena's maid of honor dress here: lexosmolderhalderx dot polyvore dot com  
**

* * *

Hearing his voice was a miraculous feeling, it made her happy. In another thought, she was extremely shocked by his choice of calling her this time.

"Hi, Damon, how's California?"

Damon scoffs, "Its okay, not much has changed, except my business, but that will be fixed soon enough."

"Oh." Her answer lingered more than it should. Elena sighed, walking to her car. He quietly clears his throat and speaks softly.

"I didn't know I was going to miss you this much…"

She stopped what she was doing, almost dropping her things grasped in her hand.

"What did you just say?" He mutters the same exact sentence and freezes. She smiles, full of glee.

"I didn't know you could miss me."

Damon smirked and nodded to himself. He was quiet, and not quite sure what his next move should be.

"I guess it is possible." Elena isn't sure what to say herself, but his answer was surprising.

"Are you doing, okay? How bad is the business?" She stutters, almost falling into her car. On the other line, Damon is smiling wondering what is on her mind.

"It's a process, like your business. It takes time, and this time, it will take a lot of it." Damon didn't have a care in a world about his business right now, but rather making sure Elena was okay. Things were changing, and he knew it.

"How's planning for the wedding?"

She felt a lodge in her throat and coughed.

"Um, well. It's going okay I guess. Caroline is almost done with the preparations. You know, wedding is in 6 days, and she just now has gotten everything the way she wanted it." It was rambling—all of it. She couldn't help but feel the need to keep the conversation going.

"Sounds more fun, than what I'm doing!" He jokes. Damon Salvatore was joking about work? Was this a trap? He was uneasy though in his voice. It was nervous, something was bothering him, and Elena was determined to know.

"I guess so. I just got off work, so I'm heading to the boutique now." she says turning the ignition on, and putting her car in drive.

He smiles, but he's quiet. Damon Salvatore always has something to say, but now he doesn't have a clue. "Well, have fun. Remember, California is two hours behind, so…"

"Oh, right. So you are probably still at work?" she asked, stopping at the red light.

"Yes, I am. Stefan isn't around, he left early apparently. So I'm trying to clean up his horrific mess." he grumbles in disgust about his brother. The brothers were never close, except when they were children. They were all they had. Their parents pushed Damon into a company because they knew his expertise would be business, while Stefan dragged his feet. The other hardship on Damon was that Stefan got away with most of the acts he did.

Stefan was always irresponsible, which wasn't—especially now, the best thing for Damon. He took pride in his company, but his bitterness had set in too soon to care.

"Well, I'm here. I have to go catch up with Caroline before she has a fit." She giggled softly.

"Alright, we'll talk later okay?" He reassured Elena.

"Sure, Damon," Elena smiled. "We will. I gotta go, bye."

"Bye, Elena."

* * *

"I'm here, I'm here! Don't worry!" Elena said frantically running to where Caroline was, while shoving her iPhone in her pocket.

"You are a little late…" Caroline informed her.

"Sorry, I was on the phone with someone." Elena said blowing it off as it was nothing.

Caroline grinned with a mischievous smile. "Oh really—who was that?"

Elena raises an eyebrow at her best friend and shakes her head.

"Um, Damon." she said trying her best once again to blow it off easy.

"Damon!? He called!?" Caroline yelled putting attention on them.

Elena pressed a finger to her mouth and shushes Caroline. "Yes."

"Is he coming back?" Caroline started off as Elena's excitement dies.

The only thing Elena could think of was to shake her head and be done with it, and that's exactly what she did.

"W-Why not?" Caroline plopped down on the nearby cushioned bench.

Elena shrugged. "I don't know. His company is a mess. He needs to fix it, Damon is a very busy man."

"Oh, alright then," Caroline shrugged walking back into the dressing room, and trying on a dress. What number was this?

"That's a pretty dress, Care. What happened to the other one?"

"Oh, I still have it, I just wanted to try on a few since you were late." Caroline giggled perkily. She watched Caroline attentively, making her way to the stand, and twirling around in the beautiful dress.

"I see…" Elena said walking towards Caroline and stares up at her best friend. "So you wanted me to get fitted?" she mumbled.

"Yes, yes, then we need to go see the venue, it's perfect. Things are really coming together 'Lena!" Caroline yelled ecstatically.

"Sounds great, Caroline," Elena smiled, grabbing the dress off the hanger and walking into the dressing room.

Caroline stooped down and knocked on the door Elena had entered. "Are you alright?"

Elena's answer was a lie. "Of course, yeah, why would you say that?" She was rambling again. Why was this so difficult for her? It just was Damon. He was coming back soon, but the thought of being at the wedding without him crushed her. She pulled on the black and white dress, and sighed looking in the mirror.

"You don't sound okay," Caroline muttered. Whether Caroline meant it or not, she could read Elena like a book, and see right through her.

Elena was silent, continuing to stare at her reflection in the mirror with a troubled heart.

"Elena I want to see!" Caroline said excitedly.

With a heavy heart, she walked out to her best friend to see what she thought. Elena was practically the guinea pig for this bridesmaid dress. "It's perfect! You look gorgeous, Elena!" Caroline clapped happily. "You should send him a picture!" she volunteered. _Shit._ Caroline was full of ideas today.

"No, no, no!" Elena said running after Caroline who was entering the dressing room searching for Elena's iPhone. She was frantically trying to stop her.

"Oh come on, Elena! You miss him, and he did ask about the fitting right?" she grinned.

Elena nodded slowly still gritting her teeth toward her best friend. "Please," Elena begged, 'I don't want to bother him, he's busy."

Caroline smiled. "But he'd probably like it…"

Elena rolled her eyes, snatching the phone out of Caroline's hand. "He is a busy man. He won't care. He's Damon, his brother has messed up his true aura, and now he has to fix it. No distractions."

She saw Caroline come sit down next to her. "It would probably make him smile. He's probably under a lot of stress. The way you talk, it sounds like he wants to be here. He himself even told you he misses you."

Caroline had proven once again she's always 99.9% right. "We'll take it together. Maybe it'll get him here faster." Her smile was comforting like it always had been. Before they got settled, Caroline handed the phone from Elena's hand, to the employee and asked graciously to take a picture. They positioned themselves close, to make sure they both got in the photo, and placed their hands in their lap, as they sat on the bench.

Elena smiled as brightly as she felt, thinking about him, as did Caroline still in a wedding dress. The picture was taken, and the phone was given back to Elena. She loaded the picture for a text, and wrote at the end: **"Caroline made me. ;) Hope California is treating you right. –Lena.**"

As she pressed send, she became caught in a daydream, while Caroline went to remove the wedding dress. Caroline finished rather quickly, and made her way back to the large room. "Okay, I'm going to go take this off. It's beautiful, Care! I'm so glad you picked this one," Elena said looking down at the dress, leaving her phone on the bench.

Caroline gazed down at the iPhone seeing it light up, as Elena had a banner pop up, showing she had a new message from Damon. Caroline grinned with excitement, and waited until Elena returned. "Hey, don't forget your phone, you left it there," Caroline smiled at her best friend knowing what will probably come next, even though she never read it.

Elena nodded, putting her jacket back on, and clicked it on to see if she had any messages, and there it was what she was expecting. She slid the button on her iPhone to view it, as she felt herself fall back onto the bench, her face still glued to the phone.

**Are you trying to distract me from my work, Miss Gilbert? If so, it's working. ;) You both look gorgeous. Send my best wishes to Caroline. –Damon **

Elena slid her iPhone back in her jean pocket and smiled. "Are you ready to go?" Elena smiled, perky as can be. Caroline's smile widened with a nod.

"Yup! And I see you are...happier," Caroline commented. Her eyes were full of joy for once, and Caroline knew it. As hard as it was to accept the heartless CEO, Caroline knew for once in Elena's life, she was happy. It was always work for Elena. They made their way out of the boutique, but Caroline was feeling nosy today.

"So did it make him happy?" Elena smiled, typing quickly on her phone, and then handing it to Caroline.

"You tell me." Caroline read the text slowly; with every word it made her smile. "Awe!" She cooed, "I'm so happy for you!"

Handing the phone back, she stopped at Elena's car, as Elena unlocked it. Elena smiled, and got into the driver's seat. "You're going to have to show me where this place is exactly!" She laughed.

"Alright, Elena; it's not that hard to find anyway, it's just tucked away from the busy streets of New York." Caroline reassured, putting on her seatbelt.

"What direction am I going then?" Elena questioned Caroline. Caroline pointed, placing her purse on the ground.

"Uptown. It's in a really fancy neighborhood. Klaus lives close to it." she explained. Elena nodded, putting the car in drive and fell quickly into traffic, watching her signs carefully.

"What's after this?"

"You hit that road that leads to the bar we used to go to all the time, and then make a left, and it's kind of smack dab in the middle." Caroline said. It wasn't long after Caroline's directions led them straight to the parking lot of the large venue.

"This is so beautiful, Caroline!" Elena commended turning off the car, and heading to the door.

"I know right!? It was Klaus's idea. He knows a lot about this kind of stuff." she giggled.

Elena only nodded, not having much more to say. Her smile was forced, and her heart wasn't in it; if it wasn't for Caroline she wouldn't have a thing to do with it. They made their way into the large Hudson Terrace, nestled safely away from the chaotic, busy streets of New York City.

"Klaus has good taste!" Elena much-admired the large venue. The place had an exotic aura to it, with hardwood floors, and outdoor areas. Caroline was giddy once again. "It has a full bar, rooftop party areas, a wonderful view of the river, and a patio," Caroline explained once again in great length and excitement of her choice.

Elena stood back as Caroline talked thoroughly to the employees of the Hudson Terrace, and made sure everything was set. She glanced around, while walking the long distance of the venue. The beauty was extravagant.

As Caroline finished up, Elena was near the exit waiting patiently for Caroline. "Okay, everything is set!" Caroline smiled.

Elena looked from the ground and nodded, "Oh good!"

"Let's go home then. I have things to finish up with Klaus."

* * *

**Review are love. xo **  
**Wedding chapter is next :))**


	13. Chapter 13: The Way You look Tonight

**Hi everyone! Yes, I found time to update. This is part one of this set of chapters. I love suspense, so there's warnings at the end. But unveiling the wonderful wedding of Caroline & Klaus. Thank you so much to everyone who has subscribed, and everyone who has posted comments to me! I love hearing feedback of what you guys want to happen next. Thank you for all the support, and thank you to my beta: Callie. Couldn't have mustered out this chapter without her help. :D xo**

* * *

**Wedding day;**

* * *

Elena turned her body over, gazing at the large window that invited in the sun. Today her best friend was getting married. It was a first for Elena to go to a wedding where she stood as maid of honor. She looked over at a sleeping Caroline, left over from the extravagant bachelorette party. They had been friends for a very long time, and knowing things would be different was tough for Elena. She sighed, making her way to the bathroom to wipe the sleep out of her eyes. Today was going to be a very busy day. "Morning, Elena." Caroline greeted sweetly to her best friend, who was still gazing in the mirror.

"Oh good morning, Caroline, are you excited for today?" Elena asked, trying to perk up as best as she could. The slump feeling Elena had slipped into was deep, but she tried her best to put on a smile for Caroline, and get over the heartache she was feeling.

"I am beyond excited, I'm so glad you're my maid of honor. I promise we are going to have so much fun."

"Do you have any last minute preparations to complete?" Elena questioned, brushing her hair, then putting it smoothly in a bun.

"Not really, just the basics, I guess." Caroline answered propping herself against the bathroom counter.

Elena nodded, continuing to brush her teeth. "Well, let's get started. We have all day." It was also a constant reminder this was going to be a very long day.

Caroline was ecstatic, quickly rushing into the bedroom and getting ready. Elena popped her head out of the bathroom after she was finished, and waited for Caroline by the door. Caroline grabbed her keys, "I'll drive!"

* * *

Later that day, Caroline and Elena made their way to the venue. It was still being decorated, but it was almost complete. People were starting to pile in one by one. Caroline parked in the back of the venue, and hurried in with Elena. "So what's first?" Elena questioned.

"Oh, just hair and makeup, thankfully I don't have to wait that long before the ceremony."

Her hair was curled as it fell gently on her shoulders, and her dress had been tailored. Elena glanced out the window, waiting for the hair stylist to finish Caroline's unique hair choice. She smiled, watching her best friend's smile grow into a glowing nature. "I can't believe it's finally here." Caroline grinned. She was full of life today. It was a gorgeous day, full of white and purple flowers, decorative pieces everywhere, and smiling faces.

"I love you, Elena. Thank you for being there for me, and being my maid of honor, I couldn't have done it without you."

Elena smiled, and hugged her friend. "You look beautiful, Caroline, and you are so happy because of Klaus. He makes you so happy. I'm so glad that someone is taking care of my best friend the way she should be treated."

"I'm going to go talk to some of our friends, I'll be back soon." Elena said releasing the hug as Caroline barely began to cry. "No, no, no. Don't cry. You are happy, Caroline. It's okay." She smiled with a nod.

"You're right, Lena. I'm just so glad."

"I know, Care," Elena smiled as more friends entered the room to view Caroline. "I'll be back, I promise."

Elena walked into the large room, overlooking the wonderful river and the bright lights all around. It was breathtaking. She began to people-watch. There were friends and family she knew because of Caroline, people who worked with her, and Klaus' family. Elena sighed though, viewing the couples who were so in love with each other. She kept thinking about Damon; where he was, was he thinking about her, and if he was busy.

Finally breaking her daydream of Damon away, Elena took a seat in the middle of the aisle, with some old friends of Caroline's, and dozed off in a fantasy land only listening to bits and pieces of the conversations going on.

* * *

_Damon_

"Salvatore! It's nice to see you again," Dean smiled.

Damon grinned and blushed slightly. "I have plans, I need to be at. You know what that's like…"

Dean shrugged, "Is it a person or the importance of your work, Mr. Salvatore?"

Damon chuckled, "You know me well, Dean. Most people don't. To answer your question it's the importance of someone."

His pilot smiled with a short nod. "It always comes down to the love of a woman, right? This is a first for you, Salvatore."

"I've had a lot of firsts lately. I'm a little late…"

Damon found himself getting off of his jet, and tying his tie to perfection. Damon had never been one to run after a girl. He had always been stubborn, and today wasn't any different. The only thing different was the fact he was doing something to make someone else happy. His black Audi was waiting for him at the airport's parking lot. He was checking his phone frequently for an update or a text from Elena.

Damon dug in his tuxedo's jacket to find the invitation crumbled up, remembering the Hudson Terrace by heart. A good thing was, he knew New York like the back of his hand. It was his playground, and it always had been in his professional life. He quickly ran up to the door, hoping he wasn't too late. Weddings always dragged on, right? They always ran late too. His voice echoed back to him. It was his idea to convince himself he wasn't too late. Damon Salvatore was _not_ going to be late.

There were plenty of people around, and thankfully no one noticed him. His smile was bright, noticing how people were filing into the venue for the wedding. He made his way carefully and quietly to join them. He searched the crowd for a familiar face, not seeing the one that was right. Damon sighed, wondering if she had arrived.

He poked his head ,once again, around the groups of people, finally finding the familiar back of the girl he was looking for. Damon walks over, as she's busily talking to a crowd of people. He smiles. "Is this seat taken?" he asked, walking into the row.

She glanced up, her eyes were full of surprise. He could tell she was absolutely speechless of his surprise arrival. Soon after, she turned her whole body around to face him, forgetting the others surrounding her. Elena was frozen, but Damon grinned. "How are you doing, Miss Gilbert?" he questioned, as he sat down next to her gently.

"I missed you, so I'm great," she grinned breathlessly. She was, for once, dumbfounded.

"I missed you too, Elena, and you look stunning if it isn't obvious," he complimented her genuinely.

She smiled, and Elena hadn't smiled in a very long time like this. "So are you in the wedding?" he inquired.

Elena nodded sweetly, as she watched Damon place his hand on her knee, "Maid of honor." She remained seated looking deep into his eyes. "I can't believe you are here."

"I hoped I would make it on time…" He whispered in the softest tone to her.

He looked down at the gift he had grasped to his hand. "I brought a gift," Damon chuckled, changing the subject as their eyes were still staring.

She grinned, completely getting lost in what she was doing, but was knocked back to reality seeing how she needed to get ready with the other girls. "You're not leaving right? I have to get ready for the wedding."

He shook his head and smiled, looking up at Elena as she stood up. "I'm not leaving."

"I'll come find you when the wedding is finished," she grinned. He nodded, moving to another seat.

"I'll be here, oh and Elena?"

"Yes?" She turned back and saw him relaxed, placing his arm on the back of the bench, and crossing right leg over his left.

"I love the way you look tonight."

* * *

Elena made her way to the back of the large room, looking for the other bridemaids and Caroline. "Caroline!" Elena said rushing to her with a big smile.

"Hi!" Caroline smiled as everyone gazed at her dress and how beautiful Caroline looked. "How do I look?!" Caroline twirled around in her long white dress.

"You look amazing, Caroline, Klaus is going to be so surprised." Elena giggled, and then proceeded to hug her best friend. Quickly, they began to pass around small bouquets for each bridesmaid, one for Elena, and one large one for Caroline.

"Ready, Care?" Elena smiled, standing by her best friend.

Caroline nodded, hearing the familiar _Canon in D_ play. As the large doors opened, everyone stood to face the back of the room. One by one, each girl walked to the pace of the music down the aisle. It was Elena's turn. The music became sweeter. Elena breathed, and walked down the aisle, but felt her eyes trail over to Damon. He glanced into her eyes, making her blush. She made her way up to the large stage, standing in her assigned spot, and put her eyes back on Damon.

She caught his wink, and she smiled.

Caroline made her way down the aisle with her Father, as everyone watched Klaus' expression. He was full of glee, and they both seemed connected. As she reached the stairs, the music stopped on cue as she turned to face Klaus. "Take care of her, Niklaus," her father whispered to Klaus.

With a grin upon his face, Klaus nodded and shook her father's hand, leading Caroline up the stairs.

The minister cleared his throat, and began to speak, welcoming everyone to the wedding. "Friends, we have come today at the invitation of Caroline and Niklaus to share in the joy of their wedding. This outward celebration we shall see and hear is an expression of the inner love and devotion they have in their hearts."

As they began the vows, Elena found herself lost in a daydream, as the minister spoke again. "Do you, Caroline Michelle Forbes, take this man, Niklaus Edward Mikaelson as your husband, to love him and to honor him, to nurture, serve and support him, in times of joy and in times of difficulty? Do you promise to remain by his side regardless of what trouble befalls you, and in the presence of temptation to forsake this love, do you promise to remain steadfast and true? Do you promise with all your heart and soul to honor this vow till death do you part? If so, answer now, 'I do.'"

Caroline grinned and whispered sweetly, "I do."

Klaus repeated the same phrase, and said "I do."

"By the power invested in me and the state of New York, I now present Mr. and Mrs. Niklaus Mikaelson. You may kiss your bride." Caroline handed the bouquet to Elena, and turned to Klaus, who gently lifted her veil and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

Everyone from the stage, exited to the other part of the venue for the reception, but Elena, Caroline, and Klaus made their way to the back first.

"Damon's still out there, I gotta go see him!" Elena smiled rushing pass Caroline.

"Don't forget about the reception, Elena!" Caroline reminded her, kissing Klaus again.

"I won't! I'll be back!" As Elena flew past everyone, looking for an exit, she was caught by a grasp around her arm. It was tight and not the familiar grasp she grew to love.

Elena was startled, but soon her eyes met the source. "Oh my god, please, let me go. Not now!" Elena screamed in a frightened tone.

He smirked at her, and shoved her into the nearby escape exit. She was shoved against the wall, and her hands were placed behind her back. Her wrists were quickly tied with ropes, as she tried her best to fight it-her demon from the past.

"Please, please, let me go!" Elena begged. She was completely petrified.

"No. After what you did to me, I'm never letting you go," the dark voice whispered softly against her ear as a piece of cloth was tied around her mouth.

He grabs her and carried her down the stairs to a small room, locking the door behind him. His eyes were full of darkness and vengeance. It unnerved Elena of what his actions were going to lead up to being. "Revenge is sweet. _He_ came back for you, and he's waiting. He's waiting for Elena to come back. But you know what we are going to do? We're going to make him wait, until there's no more time. So you'll never get that dance with him, or that kiss you've been waiting for," he whispered to her.

She groaned and tried her best to break free. The fear settled in, as he began to tie her to the chair he had set in the middle of the small, deserted room. Then he pinned her wrists behind her back, making it impossible for her to escape. Flashbacks of the rape attempt came toward her like a speeding bullet. Would it be a successful attempt this time? Now it was more fearful, the agonizing thought that Damon thought he was stood up, and the thought that he still might be in the building. She squirmed in agony, of the ropes burning her wrists from how tight they were.

"This is so much fun...and he has no idea where you are. So I have you all to myself now. Lucky me." She fought the gag off from around her mouth.

"You're a fighter. This makes it more interesting. Care to say something?"

Elena growled. "Let me go; this isn't right. Why are you here? This is Caroline's day. You're ruining it!" She spat, fighting back.

"Oh Elena- silly girl, you are trying so hard to make this right. I'm not letting go," he cooed running his hand down her leg, as she jerked.

"I didn't do anything to you. Why are you holding this against me?" she muttered through her teeth.

"Because, I always get what I want, Elena. Always…"

* * *

**Cliffhangerr ; ) & most of you were asking for it, it's been my plan all this time: the return of Damon. How long will he stay, and will he find Elena in time? ** **I love love cliffhangers. Reviews are love. I'll update ASAP. xo & i love you all!**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Broken

**Hello all! It's been too long. Thank you, thank you, to the lovely reviews of this fanfic. ;) They make me smile. I adore each and every one of you for replying and subscribing. So, basically, this is part two of Elena's fate. Lots of you guessed correctly who it was. I had to throw the idea around a lot of who it could be, but the choice is obvious. Love you all, next update should not take as long. Xo It has some warnings too, so careful ;) & Thank you to my beta, I could have not done it without her.  
**

* * *

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight_  
_Maybe you can't stop tomorrow, for stealing all my time,_  
_And I'm still here waiting, or do I still have my doubts?_  
_I'm damaged at best, like you already figured out._  
_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing, with a broken heart,_  
_That's still beating, in the pain, there is healing. In your name-I find meaning._  
_So I'm holding on._

* * *

Elena stayed frozen as the demon ranted on about revenge. "Derek, let me go. I will make sure you don't get away with this!"

"Your father always let me have the promotions I wanted, and now you are going to let me have everything I want. Damon is not going to get in the way this time. I'll be done with you before that scum finds you. If he ever does," he growled re-tying the cloth tighter around her mouth.

Her eyes trailed down to the floor, almost to the point of giving up. No one was going to come and save her. He's right; Damon will think it was a trap. It's over. Tears ran down her eyes, as he kissed her neck, trailing not missing one spot. She cringed at the goose bumps from fear.

He tightened the ropes that were surrounding her making her wince. "You being a fighter are making my expectations harder. We're going to fix that." Derek groaned in frustration. He wasn't getting his way with her. Derek's main goal in this operation was to hurt Elena the worst he could think of. His strength was weakening Elena in every quick move he would pull on her.

Derek made sure she would suffer, and she did.

He untied her body from the chair, finally throwing her to the ground, sending her against the wall. Her feet and hands were still bounded making it impossible for Elena to even think about escaping. She ached, closing her eyes feeling the pain of Derek. His revenge was so far beyond life now. It was malicious. Derek was far beyond life now; he was dark and didn't care what the next action would be. The more heartless he was, the more he didn't feel a thing.

"Come on, fighter, fight me. I know you can," he challenged Elena wickedly. He forcefully kicked her again as she yelped in pain. Elena was planted against the wall on the ground weaker than she had ever been. He grasped a handful of her hair, pulling it tightly as he grinned, lifting her barely off the floor. Elena cringed again, and then he roughly drops her.

He removes the gag and pulls out a knife from his pocket. Elena viewed his intentions with discretion. "Please, no. Don't hurt me. What do you want from me?" She muttered as he sat her body up. As he touched her she cringed. She couldn't stop feeling so afraid of life. Her eyes were full with never ending tears.

"Have you not heard one word? I _always _get my way, and plus, I just love to hear you whimper, not being able to hide behind your savior. That is what Salvatore means, am I correct?"

Derek was right, and she hated him so much for being right. He saved her, in every possible way he could. It wasn't just freeing her from a demon; it was what Damon had done for her. He was saving her company, but saving her from herself too. Work had trapped Elena in one state of mind, but since he came along, things had changed. She loved life, and she wanted that future. T

The only thing she could think of was if she was going to make it out alive. Survival was the key to her seeing the next day of her life. He was brutally hurting her in every way possible: physically and mentally.

He walked over to her, and kicked her in the stomach as she gasped as he kept inflicting pain on Elena.

"You know how to kick someone when they are down, don't you?" she muttered trying her best to sit up.

"Of course, I do, Elena…" he chuckled, as he took out a knife out of his pocket, and ran it slowly up her dress, slicing it along the way, as blood ran down her leg.

* * *

Damon ran through the reception as fast as possible looking both directions for Elena. He glanced up seeing Caroline. "Caroline!" He screeched. His voice was stern, and in that tone, he made sure everyone knew he meant business.

Caroline's eyes grew as he locked eyes with her. "Damon, you're still here!" Caroline exclaimed with excitement walking over to him.

"Where's Elena?" he muttered bitterly. This was probably a set up. She didn't love him. Love was never kind to Damon. It was a joke, just like the rest of the people Damon got close with.

Caroline was speechless, as she tilted her head to speak. "I thought she was with you."

"She's not. She hasn't been since when I came."

Caroline shook her head and spoke again. "Elena ran up to me and told me she was going to go get you, then head to the reception…"

His eyes furrowed. "What?" Even though she was nowhere to be found, Damon still found the reason why he still needed to keep looking for her. Something had blocked her path, but what? He shook his thoughts, and nodded. "Thanks, Caroline."

As he reached the fire exit, he was stunned by another hall of doors. He listened to each, throwing the doors open, until he came to one that was locked. Out of the ordinary, he broke the handle, snapping it off the hinges.

He threw his body against the door, causing it to open. The doors flung open making a loud noise as they hit the walls behind them. It was dimly lighted, raising suspicion. Damon stepped in the door quietly. He breathed softly, as he glanced around for any clues of the out of the ordinary. He heard soft sobbing close to the middle of the room. There she was, helpless, and scared.

His eyebrows rose as he fell to the floor next to her. He had never been in this predicament, but he felt her pain, and for once in his life: Damon hurt. "Elena. Shh, I'm here. Don't worry," he sighed breaking the bounds with his bare hands. Elena glanced up, seeing a dark shadow behind Damon. Her first thought was to run, but that was quickly ignored.

"Damon, watch out!" She screamed in agony, as Damon turned around quickly then moving himself and Elena out of harm's way.

With anger in his eyes, Damon stood up. He pointed a finger in Derek's direction, "You again."

Derek chuckled humorlessly. It was almost psychotic. "And I almost got away with the revenge too… But someone has to play superman."

Damon rolled his eyes, clenching his fist. "And is that a problem, Derek—me playing the hero? I don't play the hero. But you far beyond have crossed the line."

Derek laughed. "Come at me then, Salvatore. You promised to kill me right? Well, let's see that promise fulfilled." He was teasing Damon, and Elena saw every bit of it. The pain he had caused her, and the verbal slurs he was throwing at Damon.

"You're drunk, Derek. I'm not going to fight you."

"Coward," Derek rebutted.

"I'm a coward? Wow," Damon egged on Derek's insults. He smirked carelessly. Damon walked towards him, lifting his chin up. "No rebuttal?"

"You're a coward, Damon Salvatore. The shark of this business world; the one everyone is afraid of. Because when Damon Salvatore comes knocking on your door, something is about to crash and burn."

Damon chuckled, "And your point is? Please get to your point. I can't wait to hear it."

Derek shrugged playfully. "You are letting a girl ruin that. Soon you'll be nothing to be scared of; soon you won't be _the shark_."

Feeling challenged, Damon walked closer to Derek only inches from his face. "Do I scare you? Is that what this is about? Are _you_ scared I will kill you? Or are you scared you won't see the light of the day again? Maybe it's the fact that you are harming an innocent girl, just to get back at me. That makes _you_ the coward."

Derek forcefully threw a punch at Damon, but was quickly blocked by Damon's quick reflexes. Damon's firm grasp was tight around Derek's fist. "Am I wrong?" Damon murmured coldly.

He was mum, and Damon knew he had gotten under Derek's skin successfully. Damon scoffed, grasping onto Derek's shirt. Damon pulled out his iPhone, shoving Derek against the wall, holding him in one place. "W-What are you doing?" Derek stuttered with fear.

Damon's eyes were mischievous and extremely harsh. "Finishing you, what I should have done the day you hurt Elena." His rage was consuming him. "Jett, Its Damon Salvatore. I need you to take care of some business for me. Oh yes, they will be needed." Damon dropped Derek, and threw him forcefully against the other side of the room into a stack of folding tables. "You better run," Damon spoke through his teeth.

Derek's eyes were full of terror, as he tried his best to get off the floor, as Damon followed in a normal pace. He was too fast for Derek, but quickly Derek found a getaway, and exited out another door. Damon cringed, and ran after him. As he gained speed, he caught up with Derek quickly, as they reached the reception hall.

Suddenly, in the middle of everything, Derek was trapped between Damon and his friend, Jett. Damon smirked, "Scared yet?"

As they removed their actions to another part of the building, Damon and Jett ganged up quickly on Derek causing him to drop to his knees. Everything after that was just a blur. Soon from the back of the exit, the police had arrived, and Derek had been taken away.

Damon's eyes were full of despair, watching them take Derek out of the picture. He was soon knocked out of the feelings and quickly made his way back to where Elena was. Damon pushed the door slightly open, enough to slide through. He gazed at Elena, and breathed out. The utmost pain jabbed him in the chest. She was leaned up against the wall, still sitting on the floor.

Walking to Elena, he stopped right in front of her, squatting down on the floor. "Come on," he sighed helping her off the floor, leading her into the nearby bathroom. Damon sat her on the counter and smiled softly. He pulled a few paper towels from the dispenser, and ran lukewarm water onto them. Damon knelt down in front of her, and began to clean off her stains, and scars. He wiped off the blood, trying his best to get it off her dress. His eyes trailed up gazing at Elena, who was detached from her surroundings.

"He's taken care of Elena. Prison won't be kind to him," he reassured her. Elena was dead quiet. Being abused was something new to her. The vicious crimes that were committed gave her a reason to doubt she's never safe. It had been hell on earth since Damon left.

"How did he get in?" Elena mumbled.

Damon shrugged. "Who knows really, 'Lena? He probably knew the ins and outs. He most likely knew exactly what he was doing."

It wasn't the most comforting statement, knowing how Derek was a mastermind at these stupid games he continued to play. It was wicked, and cynical of what Derek was capable of doing, and it put fear in Elena. She was terrified. His eyes were softened, trying to put hope into her. "Do you want to go home?" he whispered.

Elena shrugged not quite sure of her plan of action. She wanted to, but her dedication to Caroline's wedding kept the thought of leaving subtle. He finished wiping the blood off, hoping she would say something different. The connection between the two was stronger than ever right in that moment. As much as she wanted to push him away, she couldn't find the strength to do it.

Through the trials and tribulations of their rocky relationship, things had changed. Things really _had changed_. Damon was her hero. Someone who wanted to control and kill off worn out businesses showed his warm heart. He had one. Damon was an expert though, of hiding it well.

"Are you leaving after this?" she murmured.

The words struck him. He furrowed his eyebrows once again, and sighed. "I probably should, I still have plenty to do..." Damon's eyes were full of grimace. He knew full well that was not the answer that Elena wanted. "Would you like to come with me?"

Her eyes were dull, not full of life like usually. It was sad; the heartbrokenness had taken over Elena. She lifted her head and squinted, then practically fell over her words. "What? Damon—I can't—my company—I need to work."

He rolled his eyes, cocking an eyebrow with a chuckle. "You are something, Gilbert. You just got hurt, and you are already planning your next business meeting. Elena, you have got to give it up. There are plenty of people going to take care of it. When is the last time you have had a vacation?"

"Spring break in California with Caroline after we graduated," she mumbled.

His eyebrows furrowed, but putting his full attention on Elena.

"It was before my Dad died; I had just got my degree in Culinary. It was a hobby of mine, and I lost it; after that phone call."

Damon lifts up and unable to speak. He clears his throat, and muttered softly, "What phone call?"

"Caroline and I had been in California for 3 days. We were preparing our whole vacation, not knowing what life would come to," she started off, wiping her tear ducts with a tissue. "I was so excited about the future, then I look to my phone, and it reads 'mom.' I wasn't sure why she had called; Mom was never one to call unexpectedly, especially after I talked to her and Dad when I arrived in California. So, I answer the phone, and mom is frantic. I don't know what is happening, and before I know it, I'm booking a flight to New York to find my mother held up in her bedroom, crying and disoriented. She had her own job. Mom loved her passion for children. Mom was a nurse at the local children's hospital, while Daddy's passion was his publishing company—which then fell in my lap. It was either throw the company out the window, or stand on my own two feet and go for it, and dedicate my time to this company. Even if it wasn't in my book of things to do before I die."

Elena's voice was raspy in parts. She broke up in lines, as she thoroughly explained how the world she landed here in this career. She didn't want it—none of it.

Damon listened carefully, continuing to stare into her eyes as he took in her life story she never shared with anyone.

She shrugged. "So I took it. I ran with the company, and I did great. Caroline needed a job while she was awaiting her opportunity to knock on her door. I was happy with my decision of keeping the company alive, and then some time down the line, I lost hope. I saw my dreams shattering, and so did the company with how I felt. Not only was the economy a killer, my head wasn't in it. Correction… My heart wasn't in it. I thought it was over. And it was—in my eyes. Then I get a phone call from the secretary of a prestigious company, offering me help, and then you came knocking on my door."

"So you've never had a vacation, or a…in this discussion, a life? Your whole life was dedicated to your Father's passion, but here you are at 25, still trying to find what you dream of every day," Damon whispered. His voice was calm and tranquil. It was a side of Damon she adored. He cared. His love was wholesome.

She could only shake her head in this moment to agree with his simplicity choice of words.

"Then let's go have fun at the reception, and go on a vacation. I have to work, but I can always make time, Elena. I've done it enough in my lifetime," he smiled picking her up gently, and setting her down on the ground.

* * *

**Reviews are lovely Xo**

**song at the beginning is "Broken" by lifehouse ;)  
**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Songbird

**Hello all :D I decided to go ahead and update. It's been a while, and I know you guys are waiting. Thank you for the lovely comments & subs. They make me smile. This chapter is based on "Songbird" by Fleetwood Mac.  
**

**don't forget to go on: lexosmolderhalderx dot polyvore dot com ;D  
**

* * *

_**For you, there'll be no more crying,  
For you, the sun will be shining,  
And I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right.  
**_

* * *

_Here goes nothing._

Elena let out a small groan. She hoped Damon didn't hear her though. He was walking very close to her, and making her feel safe.

Walking into the party wasn't her best idea though. Her eyes were bloodshot, and the pain in her chest made it harder for her to breathe. Elena couldn't possibly register in her mind what would've happened if Damon had not rescued her out of that horrific moment. She felt his fingers intertwine suddenly with hers gently, making her feel completely relaxed. It was a breath of fresh air, seeing him kind.

"Elena, are you ready?" Damon muttered softly as they walked down the hallway to the large reception area. His voice was smooth like velvet. Damon was different at this point. It was the only word she could think of that truly described how he was acting. His emotions were exposed as much as they would withstand—a first.

"My dress," she whispered to him looking down at the ripped fabric. He sighed, gazing up and down at the broken Elena. She was broken. Elena was pretty much the face of a broken vase that had fallen to the ground and shattered into a million pieces. His eyes were soft and caring. Damon removed his suit's jacket and placed it around her.

"I wish I could do more," he whispered. Elena only gently smiled to him. She wasn't up for smiling today.

"Y-You are—more than I could ever want," she murmured enough for him to hear her. She was reassuring him that she felt safer, and he was her hero. They made it to do the reception in no time at all, gazing directly at the decorations of the large venue. Her heart fluttered at its beauty, trapping her in a gorgeous daydream. Caroline had perfected every little detail. The party room was massive, and completely full of unknown faces, and some Elena was familiar with.

Damon smiled at her, with a watchful eye. "Caroline is very happy," he began to change the tension between them. Love ballads circled around the dance floor making the aura peaceful. It enlightened Elena, even if she was farther away from the venue at heart. The music continued playing non-stop while Caroline and Klaus couldn't keep their hands off each other.

She found herself gazing around quietly, not saying a word, but stood close to Damon, as her mind was still far away. He could tell. "I'm glad she found Klaus. He's Prince Charming to her…" Elena finally spoke up, making Damon turn his head to listen to her.

Damon cut her off, and grinned. "Are you into that?"

Elena tilted her head in confusion. "I guess the question is who isn't? I always dreamed of a fairy tale ending, but I've only read them in books," she whispered continuing to focus on the large crowd of people.

He grinned to himself, "Elena, would you like to dance?" Damon held out his hand, offering her a dance or two in that moment. Her eyes perked up more than they had all night.

"Sure, I'd love to dance," Elena nodded placing her hand in his hand, as he led her on the dance floor as everyone began to watch them closely. His hand wrapped around hers gently, then placed his other around her waist gently, pressing their bodies a little closer. He lifted her hand carefully, and looped their fingers together, swaying them back and forth. As exciting as this was, Elena had no feelings. She was numb.

Damon leaned toward her and pressed his lips to her ear, and whispered the sweet lyrics in her ear to her shock. "...I want to wrap you up, want to kiss your lips; I want to make you feel wanted. And I want to call you mine, I want to hold your hand forever, and never let you forget it."

Elena knew the song well, always hearing it going to work, but suddenly it made her feel. The head-over-heels feeling was gone; it had resulted in completely being in love with him. Elena was in love for the first time in a long time. As thoughts ran through her head now, the only thing she could think of was Damon. His deep blue eyes were piercing as they continued to dance to the slow music. He was watching her. Letting go of her fears, she felt her body move closer to his by her own choice.

"What are you thinking about? Something must be on your mind," he chuckled sensitively.

She removed her glance from the spot she was staring at, and turned her attention to him. "Oh…nothing." Elena was never good at shaking things off. It was prominent.

He smirked playfully, "If you say so, Miss Gilbert."

She rolled her eyes and looked up at him. "Are we still doing the properness?"

"Of course we are."

He continued guiding Elena on the dance floor as everyone fixed their attention on the two. "Miss Gilbert, remember you have to do the maid of honor speech."

Elena turned her head to face him, and bit her lip hard, "I forgot about that…" She confessed to him. She did forget. Her life was such in turmoil; she didn't imagine getting out of it. "I'll do it, let me just get my notes," she tripped over her words.

"Wait."

She paused and turned to face him. "I have to go get something, don't go on yet."

"Are you leaving?" She whispered.

He shook his head and smiled. "If you want, you can come with me."

Elena furrowed her eyebrows in slight confusion and sighed as she felt defeated by his words.

She got up from her comfortable bench, and followed him out the large door, through the entrance way. Damon smiled, as he was greeted by a black SUV, and the door opened. It moved so fast; the situation. What was he up to? Her mind was too focused on him being there to pay attention to her surroundings.

He grasped a large, garment bag, and carried it inside, telling me to follow him. Her mind was too focused on him being there to pay attention to her surroundings.

"I hope you like it," Damon shrugged, with so much sincerity in his voice.

"What is it?" she questioned, taking the bag from him, and then carefully unzipped it. She unveiled a mid-length beige dress. She tilted her head and gazed up at him softly. "Oh."

"I didn't want you to be uncomfortable, Lena." Also included in the bag was her favorite pair of light pink flats, and her beige boyfriend cardis.

She looked up, seeing Damon slouched against the wall, as if he was waiting her for her to finish, and giving her that space she ultimately needed. "Thank you," she whispered turning to him with a half-smile. A smile that was hard for anyone to unbury at this moment.

Elena stepped into the bathroom, and ditched her old clothes, and threw them in the large, black garment bag.

She stepped out, feeling so much more comfortable than she did 10 minutes ago. "You look wonderful," he grinned as his smile was full of life.

She just smiled softly, not knowing what to think in that moment. It was great he had complimented her, but deep down, Elena just wanted to go home.

"Good luck. I'll be right in front," he reminded her sweetly.

It was that friendly reminder that Damon was going to be right there, cheering for her. She was quiet, and walked up to the front of group of people. They were chit-chatting at every table, and as it moved to silence, Elena was frozen. With a glance from Caroline, her best friend walked up, and smiled. "Thank you for doing this, Elena. You don't know how much it means to me," she said excitedly, hugging her best friend.

Elena clinks her glass, as the room died down once again, she smiled. "I would just like to say a few words to the bride and groom. If you don't know me, I am Elena Gilbert, the maid of honor. Ms. Mikaelson and I have been friends for so long; I can't even count the days that turned into years. We've been through everything together, first days of school, first day of college, and first day on a brand new job. She was with me in my worst times as I was growing up, and taking over a large company. I was petrified, but Caroline pushed me through, making sure that I was okay." Elena gulped as she watched the crowd turn their emotions into stares. She felt they were all staring at her, and watching the struggling speech unfold beautifully.

Elena cleared her throat, and smiled with a nod, and continued what she was saying. "She was my rock, and never gave up on me. Today, we are bringing these two together to make the Miss, a Mrs. Caroline is a wonderful girl. She knows exactly what to say at the right moment. When you two met, I felt the beautiful relationship, blossoming into something great. I was glad I have been exposed to such love. I only wish the best for you two in everything you both set your minds on. Nik, you are blessed to have Caroline in your life, and in your heart. Treat her well. She deserves every bit of your love. You two have so many wonderful years ahead of you, and this is the first day of the rest of your lives. To Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson," Elena breathed out, holding her champagne glass higher.

Elena walked from where she stood, and breathed another sigh of relief. Caroline's warm hug embraced Elena, as it made her smile. Caroline had tears in her eyes, and it made Elena cry too. "Thank you." Caroline whispered. "…for everything."

She found her seat next to Klaus, as Elena with Damon. "You did great," he smiled, patting her knee softly.

"Thank you," she grinned.

As the party progressed, it went thoroughly, and Damon seemed to never leave Elena's side. It was something special to her, just him being there was enough.

"You're welcome."

"So what did you get Klaus and Caroline?" she mumbled in curiosity.

"Curiosity killed the cat," he joked whispering to her softly.

She rolled her eyes and nudged him with her elbow gently. "Yes, it did. Now spill," she said turning to face him, still waiting for him to tell her.

"Just a few things, Caroline: a shopping spree, and Klaus some of the best Bourbon I know of…costly may I add, if you were wondering." He shrugged it off as if it was nothing, because apparently; it wasn't.

"Oh my!" Elena gasped cupping her mouth.

After the presents were open, and the goodbyes were made, Elena and Damon were one of the lasts to leave the large venue. He placed his hand on the middle area of her back, as they walked through the large crowd of people. "Would you like me to take you home?" he questioned.

She squinted in disbelief. "That would be nice."

"Or would you like dinner, and maybe a trip to my place?" he whispered, pulling her close looking into her eyes as they got out on the foyer outside.

"I'm not even sure what to say," she glanced.

He shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I just thought dinner would be nice."

"Dinner sounds perfect." For once tonight, Elena's eyes lit up, and her smile was beaming. It was rare right now, and he managed to pull it out of her.

"You can come with me, if you like… I brought my SUV," he offered.

She nodded, following him into the SUV. The slick SUV had become familiar to her, reminding her of happier times. She stepped into the passenger's seat, as he jumped into the driver's side. Elena laid her clutch on her lap, and watched him as he drove down the streets of New York. "Where are we going?" she asked finally, not completely sure of his expectations.

He glanced over at her, and chuckled. "You'll see."

She furrowed her eyebrows, not getting an answer out of him. "So how's the business going? I know we haven't talked in a few days," she started off.

He shrugged simply. "It's getting back on track, there's only so much that can be done without me losing sleep."

Elena listened to him carefully and nodded. "W-Why'd you come back?" she blurted out.

Damon turned to face her almost immediately after he stopped at the yellow light. "I found a reason to come back," he whispered. His piercing blue eyes could see into your soul.

Elena then started to debate if that was such a good idea. "Oh," she murmured.

"Not the answer you were searching for was it?" he smirked.

She smiled; he probably knew why she asked.

"I came back for you," Damon whispered. He was extremely honest and very attentive to Elena.

She listened, without saying a word, because she knew no words that would fit for her. His eyes were subtle and kind. She waited patiently for more.

"I knew the wedding was going to interfere with my trip, and I was going to come, and I guess you thought I would too. So, that morning, I got on my private plane and got to the church. You changed my mind. I wanted to come. Not for Caroline, not for all your friends at work…for you, Elena," Damon explained.

In her mind, Elena's mouth was on the floor from gasping. Damon's velvety voice knocked her out of her inner thoughts.

"Are you okay? Do you not have anything to say? I thought you always had something to say."

He was right, she always did, but not in this moment. "I just don't know what to say for once."

Damon chuckled, as he turned down another road as he headed to downtown New York. "Well you asked, and I gave you my answer."

She glanced over at him again, and began to speak, but only two words exited from her lips. "Thank you. I'm glad you came. It really made my day better, even though, things went down," she softly said to him.

"Glad I came too."

The silence was broken by a song on the radio that was lightly playing. He pulled up in a parking spot, in front of a swanky restaurant and turned the car off, and looked over at her, catching her staring back at him.

"Thank you, for everything you've ever done, Damon. My company, saving me all those times, saving me from myself, taking me on vacation with you, showing me things I have never seen before."

He nodded. "I'm…trying. I don't try, but lately I have. I haven't been able to experience something so real in a long time. We are passionate and something trying to be discovered. Fuck, Elena, we hated each other when we first walked through that door and saw each other. It's probably going to take time, but what can I say? I haven't been the most perfect person."

She chuckled, "I can vouch for that statement."

Damon elbowed her. "I know, I'm a dick, always have been. Who doesn't know that though?"

Elena rolled her eyes playfully and hit him with her clutch bag. "Probably the whole news broadcasting network stations, plus everything else," she laughed.

"Oh, ha, ha, ha, aren't we funny, Miss Gilbert?" he teased.

She took it as a challenge, glaring at him. "Oh, we are passionate and something buried underneath? Well, do tell, Mr. Salvatore, do tell."

"I kind of want my dinner first, but I might have to skip to dessert," he growled flirtatiously, leaning into her.

She bit her lip staring into his bright blue eyes. "Fine, then let's go."

"That's more like it."

* * *

I'd love your opinion about what you want to happen next. Thank you again, loves.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Give Me Love

**Hi everyone :) Here is another update! I love this chapter, very much. It's progress for them both. Damon is showing another side of himself. :) I'll update "I Knew You Were Trouble" soon. Thank you again for all the subscribers and comments. xo**

* * *

_Give a little time, to me, and burn this out  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow, give me love.  
_

* * *

"Reservation for Salvatore," he murmured to the maître d who was standing behind the podium.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Salvatore, right this way." The waitress grabbed two menus, and motioned for them to follow.

Elena found herself gazing at him confused. She cracked a smile. As they walked through the large group of people, she followed closely to him. Her eyes were subtle, and her mind was open. He pulled the chair out as Elena grinned brightly as she sat down. "Thank you, Damon."

Damon sat across from her at the small table which set nicely in the back away from the other tables. Another waitress greeted them, and approached Damon with the specialties. They ran quickly through Elena's head and quickly out as she gazed at him. Her eyes wouldn't leave Damon, and she was alright with that. More than alright.

She watched him closely as he gazed over the menu after ordering the best wine that was available. "You planned this."

Damon smirked playfully, still glancing at the menu. "I absolutely did."

"You are something, Damon," she commended.

His tight smirk, turned quickly into a smile.

The music was calm and relaxing. It was mostly music from the late forties, early fifties; and mostly love ballads.

She gazed lifelessly into her glass of wine. It made the hurt vanish. Elena still wanted to go home though. The atmosphere was calming for once; her life didn't feel like a roller coaster in that moment.

"So, I think Caroline had fun," he started off the conversation bluntly. Even though, Elena wasn't in the mood to talk.

She nodded softly. This feeling of trying was tiring. "I'm glad."

"Did you tell her what happened?"

Elena glanced up at him with sad eyes. Her emotion was tragic, and she wasn't sure how she could get it back. "No, and I don't think I will at least until I get back…"

A frown painted on his face. "It's alright, you don't have to talk about it." He cut her off bluntly. Damon knew she wasn't up for it. "Let's talk about something else, or don't talk about anything at all."

Elena sighed, her words caught on the tip of her tongue. She wasn't in the right state of mind, and hoped things would be better than they turned out to be. The only thing she did was nod.

"You make sad look beautiful, Elena, and you won't be like this forever. You will learn to be happy again. It's going to take a little bit longer, and you'll be fine. I promise." He reached over as he spoke, and ran his fingertips over her hands.

She smiled softly. His words were encouraging, but right now, she couldn't see the light at the end of the long, dark tunnel.

Damon leaned over as far as he could over the table. He wrapped his fingers around her chin, and smiled. "Start believing it, Gilbert. I can see the doubt. You'll get through this."

Soon after his short speech, the waitress set the two large plates in front of them. Elena tried her best to hold in that emotion for Damon. She watched him closely at his movements and body language. He was watching over her.

"Thank you, for everything," she stuttered quietly.

His head lifted up as she said that, causing him to freeze in place. "For what?" Was the answers he was looking for coming up?

"Saving me-over and over, and for saving me from myself," Elena breathed.

"I couldn't let Derek hurt you— You don't need to keep thanking me—"

Elena raised her hand up and spoke again. "No. You didn't let it happen, nightmares are playing in the back of my head because of what could have become. You saved me from myself. I was lost and broken. Like a candle in a storm. My flame burnt out, but you relit everything that used to burn, I can't thank you enough for that. I'm eternally grateful."

Her words felt like boomerangs. They kept returning even though he pushed them away. Damon was grimace, his shark-attitude wanted to break free, but tonight he was Damon. Damon Salvatore. The boy who every girl wanted, the boy who was charming and charismatic; he was there tonight, fully alive. Damon dragged for a little while, as he watched Elena become stuck in another funk. He let her be. He could tell completely that Elena was trying to focus on her meal at that time.

Elena was absorbing the time and the meal, trying her best to enjoy herself; even though she was zoning out more than she expected. She caught Damon's soft glance on her frequently. With each one, she smiled back at him—even if they were forced.

Her plate was empty sooner than she acknowledged. Hunger and that tiring feeling were working against her. Grabbing her glass of wine, she finished the last bit of it, and then set it aside on the table.

"Well, I must say, you have good tastes in meals," Elena spoke up finally, while trying her best to find the strength to communicate with him.

"Care for dessert?" He offered. It wasn't the reply she thought was intended. It was a continuation of the "date."

"That sounds nice. What did you have in mind?" She asked simply glancing around for a dessert menu.

Damon smiled. "Not here, I have something good planned, if you care to join me." Before she knew it, Damon had motioned the waitress for the bill, and had already paid for it in a blink of an eye.

It was a cool night. Elena tightly wrapped her arms in front of her, as they climbed into his SUV. He started the vehicle, and headed North down the streets of New York City.

"Thank you for dinner."

He nodded. "You have not seen anything yet." Damon's hands gripped the steering wheel, making his way through the evening rush.

Damon parked on a side street, and turned the ignition off. This part of New York she had never experienced. Breathtaking and free. It was wide open spaces, and best of all there was silence. He opened her door, and rubbed his hands together from the chilly breeze. She stepped out, feeling frozen solid by the weather.

There was a lake, and a small sidewalk, made for two people to walk side by side. They made their way to the sidewalk, and Damon walked closely next to her, but soon removed his jacket, and placed it over her shoulders.

"Oh," she gasped in a whisper with shock. "Thank you."

They walk together, as Damon led. Finally, Damon stopped at a corner building, called "Delight." Elena scrutinized the place. "W-What is this?"

"Ice cream bar, best in the city."

Her confusion settled in. Why her? Her self-esteem had lowered, and Damon had just found the way to lift it back up to where it was. "Wow."

"Please tell me you aren't lactose intolerant," he chuckled in all seriousness.

She smiled and shook her head with a bright smile on her face. "No, of course not, I love ice cream."

"Oh good," Damon smiled. He placed his fingers gently under her chin. "There's that smile. I thought it might return soon."

Elena softly laughed, then looked down at the ground. "It's around."

"It deserves to be seen," Damon replied. "Now, come on. I want some ice cream."

She quickly walked to meet by his side, catching up with him. "Come on, slow poke!" Elena yelled playfully crossing the street, walking a few steps ahead of him."

"Oh, slow poke is it? I think that's you!" he chuckled, starting to make his pace a little faster.

She walked inside gazing around at the place, as he finally caught up to her and stood behind her. Elena playfully danced around hearing an 80's song that made her feel nostalgia. "Aren't you a little young to know about the 80s, my dear?" he chuckled in a questionable tone.

"No! Honey, I was born in 87. It still leaked onto my 90s," she answered, as he looped their fingers together, and swung their arms back and forth as she read the menu. "I like this place."

Damon smiled. "Me too, it was always my place to think. It has that vibe, of peacefulness." The jukebox flipped over to "Everyone Wants to Rule the World," by Tears for Fears. Damon ordered for them both, after moments of Elena being indecisive.

He handed her the large, waffle cone of chocolate chip cookie dough. "Do you crave ice cream when it's cold too?" she asked randomly, continuing to walk around the large ice cream shop.

"Of course, I thought I was the only one," he replied.

She shook her head. "That makes two of us."

They walked out and stood around as Elena leaned against the gate, leading to the small outdoor eating area. The music changed to "Collide" by Howie Day, blaring out of the outdoor speakers. "I really like this. Everything."

Damon nodded in agreement, taking a bite from the side of his ice cream cone. "I do too. It's a change from everything else going on in our lives."

"Right, the most definitely feeling of being accepted and okay," she continued on his statement.

"Absolutely, something I've missed, but learned to live without."

Elena looked over at him, still leaning up against the gate as he sat against it too. "You? I'm shocked."

He chuckled and rolled his eyes. "There are a lot of things I missed out on. Life has always been in the fast lane. I never slowed down to stop at a red light."

"Didn't we all though?"

"Of course we did. All of us on this Earth have been left out of some things. But, everything happens for a reason. You know? And if I don't live with that philosophy, I don't know where I would be today."

He cleared his throat and shrugged, finishing off the end of his cone. "Want to dance? It sounds cheesy, but I actually like this song."

Elena titled her head slightly and smiled. "Okay." They moved to the side, next to the park under a large tree. The lake was glistening with beauty, as he placed his hand in hers, and began swaying them to the beat of the music.

_I want a little, something more. Don't want the middle or the one before,  
I don't desire a complicated past, I want a love that will last.  
Say that you love me, say I'm yours. Don't kiss and hug me and then try to run.  
I don't do drama, my tears don't fall fast. I want a love that will last._

He spins her around, and lets her fall back into his arms near his chest. "Elena."

She popped her head out of her daydreams, and came back to reality. "Yes, Damon?"

"I don't say these kinds of things. I can't even recall the last time I did," he whispered in her ear.

"What is it, Damon?"

"You were a career in my life, knowing I had saved another company from its doom, by bringing my own. Scaring the employer into getting back to where it began, and making them decide to work their asses off," Damon said with grimace.

Elena was quiet, she just listened. It's all she could possibly think of doing.

"I felt things I don't feel. I don't, it's new to me. No one ever wanted it from me. But I couldn't stop it. I fell in love with you, Elena. Every flaw, every quick glance you gave me, every glare, the day you threw your high heel at me, because you hated me so much. Your laugh, the way your smile can light up the world, and still hide behind it. I love you, Elena; in everything you do, and everything you say. I feel the need to always protect you. Always."

In her mind, Elena was tripping over her words trying to change his mind, to talk him out of what he had just spoken to her. But honestly, the only thing she could do was tell him the same. "I love you too, Damon Salvatore."

Damon grabbed her hand, and intertwined their fingers together.

"Take me to your place."

He blinked; his eyes were full of hope and shock. "Of course."

Damon opened the door to his house, slammed the door behind him, and kissed her passionately, removing her scarf, and his jacket.

She undid his tie, and unbuttoned his white shirt.

Before they knew it, their clothes were cluttering all over his living room floor, to the stairs. He carried her bridal style, up his stairs and into his bedroom, while kissing down her neck.

"Damon," she moaned, as he set her down gently on his bed, and trapped her body with his arms, hovering over her. He pressed their bodies together, so there was no space between them.

"I can't stand it any longer. I need to be inside. I need you to feel _me._" He roared with the emotions ripping through him.

He entered her gently, and thrusts in a rhythmic way. Elena dug her nails into his back, and groaned with pleasure. She bit her lip hard, as Damon continued. "Damon, Damon. I need you." Her fingers tangle in his black locks, and grip the back of his neck. She places her fingertips gently on his face and kisses him as much as she feels she could, never wanting to stop.

"Oh," she whimpered. Her breath quickened, making it impossible to breathe correctly. Elena's chest was next to his, as he could feel her rapid heartbeat. Elena didn't know she could feel such love and passion all in the same feelings. It was the tension between the two that had been brewing.

"I love you," he breathed out. Their chemistry was brewing inside, making it impossible to stop the feelings that were colliding inside. His rhythm made Elena scream his name. He positioned himself, wrapping her thigh around his side, and then locking her ankles around him.

"I've never felt something so passionate," he growled.

She was complete putty in his hands.

Damon pulled out of her slowly, and took a deep breath.

"I love you," he cried out in a whisper. It was like there was no stopping him while saying those three little words over and over again. Elena glanced over, noticing how entangled they were in each other. She was cradled against his body.

Elena flipped over, and hovered over his strong, muscular body. "I love you too," she leaned down and kissed the bridge of his nose, falling back into him. She placed her hand on top of his chest, and breathed out, curling next to him on her side. He wrapped his right arm around her, in a protective manner. "Goodnight. Sweet dreams, Lena."

* * *

Review are lovely xo


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Almost Lover

**It is so nice to finally update this story. I have missed it. It's a big chapter also! Thank you for my support system telling me to update, and all of you for following it. I love you all. Thank you for everything. Hopefully an update will come sooner. xo**

* * *

The next morning was a new awakening for them both. Elena and Damon had changed things in their winds, and decided to put their differences aside. She opened her eyes, to the semi-darkened room, and gazed at the time. "Good morning," Damon whispered turning over to face Elena who was smiling ear-to-ear.

"Hi, Damon," she answered back with a stretch of her arms.

She turned over to face him and smiled. Her face was full of glee, exciting for the new day to begin. It was a brand new day, and she felt nothing could possibly stop her. "Did you sleep well?" he questioned her.

She beamed a big, bright smile. "Yes. How about you?"

"Fine, fine, haven't slept that well in a while," he answered Elena.

She nodded and softly smiled. "I enjoy your company," she whispered.

He chuckled. "You're not so bad yourself, Gilbert."

Elena smiled again; she couldn't help the dimples on her cheek, or the grin dancing on her mouth. This was one of the first times that Elena actually could feel the emotion of being happy.

Damon stirred in the large bed, he was relaxing for once, but suddenly his body became tense. "We should head out, I have work to do," he groaned.

She nodded against her pillow, and curled up next to him. "I like laying here with you. It's easy for me to forget the world."

Damon smiled softly. He liked the way she was spoke. Damon felt the love she was pouring out on him. It was different. "I feel the same."

The compassion between Damon and Elena was much greater than anything they both had known. It scared them, but the ride seemed fine.

"I need to swing by work first—say my goodbyes to Caro, and pick up a few manuscripts," she yawned awaiting for his answer whatever it may be.

He furrowed his eyebrows at the idea of her working while on their mini-vacation.

"I like to read, when I'm relaxing, silly," she interrupted his thoughts quickly.

"Sure, I'll meet you at your house. Sound good?"

She nodded quickly, hopping out of the bed to her things.

XXXX

Elena left Damon's apartment shortly afterwards. Her main goal for the morning was to say goodbye to Caroline, and cancel all appointments; and possibly grab a few manuscripts of upcoming novels.

She walked into the office building, feeling a sense of déjà vu inside of her, because of not being there for a while. Elena took a deep breath and entered her large doors, unveiling nothing had changed.

"Caroline!" she grinned.

Her best friend's head popped up and ran from behind the desk, giving Elena a big hug. "Elena Gilbert—how is my best friend?" Caroline greeted, but with a slight smug on her face; Elena became worried.

"What's going on?" Elena whispered feeling the intuition of knowing Caroline for so long kick in.

Caroline blinked. "What do you mean?" She was playing dumb. It was irritating Elena.

"You just seem tense…" Elena answered in a weak voice.

Caroline quickly grabbed Elena's hand and rushed through the glass doors out to the foyer. The worried look grew to a frown. "She's taken over the company," Caroline spitted out.

Elena tilted her head in despair and confusion. "Who?"

Turning the corners, making sure no one was around, Caroline answered, "Katherine."

Elena's new expression was complete shock. "Wh-What, how? Why didn't you call me?"

Her best friend breathed out and pursed her glossed lips together. "It was clear you had too much on your plate to deal with something else."

"I'm frustrated you didn't tell me, or call. I do have a lot on my plate, but Caro you know you need to pick up the phone."

Caroline shrugged with innocence, knowing in the back of her mind her best friend was going through some very trying times. "I didn't want to worry you, and plus, I assumed Damon would have told you; since you are spending so much time with him."

A lodge became stuck in Elena's throat hearing the word Damon. He should've; now she found herself angry at Damon. Reality set in though, he's been elsewhere than to worry about her company at the moment.

"Damon's been in California, you know that, and he just got back for your wedding, speaking of wedding, how was the honeymoon?" Elena questioned trying to jump around on subjects.

Her best friend nodded, and with a grimace answer of, "True, but Katherine's apart of his team; should've come up somehow, and it was good, relaxing."

"And how is Katherine taking over the company?" Elena brought that topic back up before it became nipped in the butt.

Caroline took a breath and sighed, taking her to the outside-smoking area of the building, and relaxed on the balcony. "Katherine has been planning everything, taking over your spot, making decisions by herself without anyone's consent, and making sure no one finds out."

Elena was stumped; she understood why Caroline was being so discrete, but what was the biggest problem?

"She's been taking lots of late night phone calls with Damon," Caroline blurted. "And how I know, is she's making me work late at night doing paperwork, and phone calls come automatically through to me."

In a second, Elena's whole motive had changed—starting with everything that had happened in the last 72 hours. She bit her bottom lip, and walked to the ledge, proceeding to hold her head in her hands. "I didn't need to hear that," Elena groaned in distress.

"Well, I see someone has a very big mouth," a voice from behind them was incredibly smooth and distinctive. Katherine.

"You're pathetic, Elena," Katherine lashed out walking toward Elena and Caroline. "You were not around to take care of your dying company, and I was here to pick up every piece, and be in charge. So what? I had a few late night phone calls, I am an extremely busy woman, with a full schedule, and you seem to not. I have accepted the books I think that are appeasing, and threw out the rest, because business had to be done, Elena. If you want something done, you have to stand up to the plate. I am keeping this company alive, you are watching it die," Katherine muttered.

Elena bit her lip once again and tried her best to not agree with what Katherine was saying. She was letting her company suffer. "I don't appreciate you doing that. I want my company back."

Katherine rolled her brown orbs. "Again, Elena, you are incredibly stupid, with Damon also. He loves me. He has always loved me, going to college with him, and being his colleague has played into my favor. Always, Elena. You're a love-struck fool in believing what he tells you."

Her voice echoed through Elena's mind, as she threw her hands up and chuckled heartlessly. "I'm back to work now; you can show yourself to the door, Miss Pierce."

"You can't just kick me out, I don't work for you. I work for Damon," she muttered coldly to Elena.

"Just go, Katherine. I don't want to see any of you in my office, ever again," Elena returned the favor by getting in Katherine's face with a disgusted tone.

"You don't care about this company, Gilbert, you never will, but I don't want blood on my hands, so I'm going to leave. Goodbye, Elena." Turning on her heel, Katherine left the foyer area, and the building.

Elena closed her eyes, and sighed, turning her attention to Caroline. "I'm going back to my office—straighten all this stuff out."

Caroline followed her back inside, watching her best friend fall to pieces. "I'll be at my desk," Caroline whispered, as they departed ways. She sat down and tried to focus on the rest of the loose ends of paperwork, worrying herself about Elena's state of mind.

As for Elena, she was working. The exact opposite of what she came in the office to do. With her index finger, she scrolled through all her unread e-mails, and accounts, as work consumed every last bit of Elena. She made a few appointments and interviews with clients. Her clock only read 1:32 pm. As she scrolled through the last final pages of a manuscript, she heard forceful yelling coming from outside her office. She rose from her desk, and leaned over to view who was causing the chaos. Damon and Caroline.

"You are the last person she wants to see!" Caroline voiced shoving her index finger in his face.

Damon came off confused to Elena's eyeshot. "What do you mean she doesn't want to see me? We are supposed to be boarding for California in an hour and half!"

"What?" Caroline screamed in outrage.

Damon's husky tone showed he was angry. "I went to her house to pick her up. She isn't there, we were going to go on vacation while I finish up business. What do you mean 'what?'-shocked, she wanted something to do with me?" His teeth were grinded together.

"Show yourself out the door, before I call security!" Caroline threatening him and completely ignoring what he had just said to her.

Elena, still watching behind her closed, office door, finally flew the door open and looked straight through Damon and Caroline. "That is enough! I don't want to hear any more bickering."

"Elena," Damon's voice lingered.

"Don't even, give me that 'Elena,' I don't want to hear it," she muttered icily.

Damon furrowed her eyebrows, walking past Caroline, and stopping at her door. "Can we talk? What is the matter?"

Elena made her hands into fists, and turned to face him, and spoke through her teeth. "Go. Ask. Katherine." With that, Elena slammed the door in his face, leaving him outside her door staring in.

"Please, at least talk to me, Lena. What did I do wrong?" Damon begged.

Elena walked to the door and stared a hole through him. "Ask Katherine, she caught me up on everything you two have been doing late at night. And do not call me Lena."

"Wh-What—What did Katherine tell you!?" Damon asked with rage.

She shook her head, and opened the door. "I don't want people hearing my business, I'm probably already a tramp knowing how the rumor mill is churning out the good stuff," Elena dropped a few hints while crossing her arms.

Damon walked into her office and she shut the door behind him. "What did Katherine tell you making you stand me up at your house?"

"I should've known better. I'm too caught up in the fact I finally had someone who loved me," she whispered.

"Tell me," he pressed once again, showing that was the only response he had at the moment.

"She pretty much told me, it was always going to be her, and she has had a lot of late night phone calls with you, and I was stupid for even believing you loved me," she answered finally.

"That bitch," he grimaced. "You have got to be kidding me."

Elena breathed out. "Call her what you want, you still love her. That's why you keep her around right? Let her take over my company? You are in love with Katherine Pierce, Damon Salvatore, and that's not who I am, or who I will ever be." Her breath hitched in despair and sadness. "Please just leave. Go back to California - I have to clean up Katherine's mess of what she has made of my company in her hostile takeover while I was gone. Have a blast—I know I will," Elena's sarcasm bled through her anger.

Damon walked over to Elena with a grimace look. "You believe her, don't you?"

Did she believe Katherine? The only reason she believed Katherine was because of Caroline. That was like a confirmation for Elena. "I heard it from my friend, Damon," her voice cracked. "If you would like to tell a different story, please do tell."

Damon gulped. "I was making sure she was running your business, Elena. And late nights are the only time I'm free. Katherine will take a story and twist it as many times as it will turn. They were nothing."

Elena turned to face him and shook her head. "I don't know what to believe—if you'll excuse me, I have some work to catch up on. Since my business was taken over without my consent."

He walked up beside her, and slammed his hand on top of the large stack of paperwork. "Damnit, Elena. I love _you_. It's different with you. Katherine has always been in my business career life." His voice was true, but in the back of Elena's head, it wasn't true. At her weakest moment, he really wasn't there for her.

"I can't deal with this right now, Damon. I need to focus on my career—this job, my next moves," Elena rambled. "Now, please, leave. I'm begging you."

Damon pursed his lips together and nodded. "Fine."

XXX

In the back of Elena's mind, he was gone. The Damon Salvatore who captured her heart with his suave actions and mischievous intentions had vanished. Sitting at her desk, it was past the time she usually departed from work that day. Her iPad's clock read brightly 8:04 pm. Elena's heart was broken, the fun Elena had left too with Damon. The only thing that was there was sadness, and a feeling of a hole that could never be filled. She gathered her items from the floor and her desk and shut down her computer before she left.

It was a long, depressing walk to her home in her eyes. Remembering everything they had done was creeping into her mind. She rode the elevator down to the first floor to make her way back home. She breathed, clutching her iPad close to her chest as the cold wind ripped through her hair as she exited the door.

The beautiful New York night was full of the lighted up city tonight. There was nothing she could possibly discover to make this day any better. She turned the corner to make her way to her condominium, and where her door was, sat a silhouette. "Not tonight," she murmured, thinking it was someone from her past, but soon found out—it was.

With tears in her eyes, she quickly wiped them away, and stood in front of the person. "What do you want?" she said as cold as Elena could possibly be. Damon. Damon Salvatore was at her doorstep.

"I was making sure you made it home."

Elena glanced around hiding her pain. "Shouldn't you be making sure Katherine gets home safely?"

Damon rolled his eyes, and stood up quickly. "Katherine is a business partner, not a romantic partner, and until you realize that, I will come back every day, until you do."

She shook her head and tried her best to look away from his blue orbs staring back at her. "You don't have to do that. I just need time. Time to decide who is really there for me—I need it. Work is chaotic, Katherine left it a mess, Caroline hates you, I can't even find the manuscripts Katherine threw away, and I'm tired, Damon."

"I'm still your partner in getting your career back on track, Gilbert. Don't forget that. Now if you will excuse me, I have business to tend to from my apartment," he said shoving his hands in his pockets, and leaning over and kissing Elena on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Elena."

* * *

**Yes, I know that was incredibly angsty, but I really do love this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. Reviews always make me smile. xo**


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Linger

**Hello all! Yes, I'm finally updating, thank you for the constant love for this story. It thoroughly makes me want to update all the time. Special thanks to Megan over at MysticFalls-Fanfiction for helping me out. I love all of you. So here's a rather big update, the next chapter will probably be bigger with the plot going on. Please enjoy, and thank you again. xo**  
** - lexi**

* * *

_And I swore, I swore I would be true; And, honey, so did you_  
_So why were you holding her hand? Is that the way we stand?_  
_Were you lying all the time? Was it just a game to you?_  
_But I'm in so deep_  
_You know I'm such a fool for you_  
_You got me wrapped around your finger,_  
_Do you have to let it linger?_**  
**

* * *

The heavy rain tapped upon Elena's window the next morning. When it rained in New York, it was automatically known that the day would remain dreary. She turned on her left side, and faced the looking at the window. There were not many things that she wanted to do today.

Elena turned to her radio that had woken her from her slumber. Pressing the button, to get the annoying love song out of the atmosphere, she decided to get up. She got dressed, and put on her long, grey peacoat. Walking out of her condominium, she locked the door behind her. It was a gloomy day to match her emotions. Her mind led her to the local Starbucks, equipped with a heavy heart, her umbrella, and her iPad. This was how she was going to spend her day, until she walked through the door.

_Damon._

His hair was wet and slicked back from the rain as he shrugged off his jacket, and made his way to the line for his coffee. She bit her lip at the agony which was eating her alive.

Elena hesitated, debating quickly whether she should leave or stay and brave her heartbreak. '_Maybe he won't see me,' _echoed in her head. Gulping, she found herself waiting for him to have a seat before she made her drink order. After waiting patiently, she went to the counter, and ordered a large cup of coffee, proceeding to find a seat in the corner of the shop. It was not a busy day for once. The Damon in the middle of the shop bothered her though. Just knowing he was there, disgusted her; she didn't want any part of him. She hoped he had left.

Was that what she was wanted? Elena was indifferent at the moment and it struck her like a chord of her favorite song to see him in public after the turmoil that had caused the evening before. She placed her white earbuds in each of her ears quickly, and turned on whatever would play on shuffle.

Suddenly, the chair in front of her was pulled out, and someone was having a seat in front of her. She looked from her iPad to find Damon finding a seat across from her. "What do you want?" she sneered. "Come to ruin this day too?" She removed one earbud and sighed painfully.

He rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his coffee. "No. You're not the only one who likes coffee on a rainy day… in the state of New York." _He was being a sarcastic asshole again. Lovely._

Elena's eyes stared straight through him, as she began to gather her belongings to leave the coffee shop.

"Wait," Damon pleaded standing up at the same time.

Elena turned and faced him. "What? Haven't you caused enough?"

"Elena, can we talk? That's all I'm asking."

She looked at him with no emotion. "About what? How you've been playing me like one of your puppets the whole time? How it's always going to be Katherine with you? Oh, or would you like to talk about how she ruined my company? That's the good stuff," Elena groaned in a disgusted tone.

"All of it, or whatever you will allow me to talk about."

Elena shook her head, and walked hastily toward the door, as she heard Damon follow her footsteps. She turned quickly around and scowled. "What do you want? I don't want to talk, Damon!"

"Please," he begged sincerely, while grasping her arm.

"Damon, let me go!" She muttered, trying to keep quiet.

Damon grimaced. "Then, talk to me."

"I don't want to talk! You aren't respecting that, I don't want anything to do with you." Elena tried her best to work herself out of his grip, but it was no use. Her body slouched, giving up with fighting his strong clutch.

"I'll let go if you talk," he pushed, in a snarky tone.

"Fine, you want me to talk? Go to hell, Damon. Now let go."

Damon chuckled emotionlessly. "No."

"Then what do you want from me, if I won't talk?" she muttered.

He tightened his grip, sliding down to her fingers, and intertwining theirs together. "Let's go for a walk. Shall we?"

Elena groaned, and tried her best to keep up with him. "What part of 'I do not want to talk,' do you not comprehend?"

"You're being silly for not giving me a chance, I'm still your CEO partner—that means we should communicate," Damon reminded her in a sweet, subtle tone.

She bit her lip. "I should have never mixed you in with any other emotion except hate." Elena's voice was stern and spiteful.

He rolled his eyes. "Please."

"Fine, but this is the last time," she warned him.

Damon nodded once in approval of her allowing them to talk. They made it to her condominium, and he sat on the steps and looked up at her. "Now, please explain why you are so mad at me, and why you can't take a hint that Katherine is nothing but a business partner."

Elena cringed at his topic selection. "I don't want to talk—I need answers though. She ruined everything; everything I ever worked for is broken—more broken than I didn't think it could be." Elena found a seat by him to humor him so he would leave her alone. She had plenty of things to do, and talking to him was not on that list.

He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. "I apologize for her putting her on the team at your company. I was out of place, doing that."

Elena was quiet, not sure what to say after a sincere apology that was unexpected. "Thanks, I suppose. Just really doesn't undo everything that happened," she murmured.

"I suppose I should start from the beginning," Damon shrugged, scooting on the step to get as comfortable as possible.

Elena's eyes were focused on the rain pouring down. "What beginning?"

He sighed, taking off his coat, fixing the cufflinks on his shirt. "Why Katherine is still around, what she was _supposed _to do, and why me and her could never work out—it's actually no one's business, but I think you deserve to know to have a reason."

"Fine—so talk."

"We did have something, something very valuable when I first hired her. She was my partner in crime, so to speak. I enjoyed her company and we enjoyed mixing business with pleasure. Katherine was there with Stefan and me when we needed a push, or we just needed someone to do extra work we had no time to do—such as being a publicist. And she was a friend of Giuseppe," Damon shrugged simply.

Elena kept her mind glued to what he was saying, sincerely telling her everything.

"Katherine had this possession over us both. The whole family actually—everyone adored Katherine Pierce. Including Stefan and I; so we hired her, to humor our beloved Father's wishes," Damon stopped for a second in the middle of his story, to clear his throat. "And that possession turned into love, and that love turned into an engagement—wrapping her finger around me. And falling in love with the worst person I could ever fall in love with; so she continued to have a job via Giuseppe. She did her job more than ever after we broke up, because Katherine probably knew her job was hanging by a thread."

Elena listened carefully understanding the past of Katherine. It was different for him to come out about his past to her.

"But we still trusted each other enough to bring her into another company, but I can see, I had my eyes on another girl, and Katherine turned into the green eyed monster; and that little monster turned _this_ business into her business. Yes, I will be completely honest with you—I did have late night phone calls with her, because when you are away on business, there's not much you can do via long distance, except talk at weird hours or get the true story of what is happening. I mainly called to check up on you and the company; but of course little miss Katherine made it her priority to make her first."

"Then why were you so defensive?" Elena asked quietly as the rain slowed down.

"I was angry at her for starting it, and I was angrier at Caroline for 'protecting' you a little too much. I know she's your friend, but she assumed we had something. We used to have something, it's in the past. Katherine is a selfish bitch who only looks out what is best for her."

The air had decreased in tension after he had finished speaking. "I don't know if it would help, but if there's anything you want to ask me, I'm open to telling you anything else you desire to know."

She shrugged her shoulders in a careless motion. "I don't think anything can make this better. I thank you though for allowing me to know things I shouldn't know, but opening my eyes to who Katherine really is. Again—Damon, I need time, and you following me and wanting to fix this, isn't help that. I'm busy actually in my work. I have a party tonight for one of my author's," she rambled on.

"Fine, I'll leave, but I'll always be around-especially when you are ready to talk," Damon got off the step, and stopped at the end of the sidewalk. He turned back to stare at her, and softly smiled. "Have a good night, Elena; I will see you on Monday, if we don't happen to run into each other again."

"Take care of yourself, Damon," she whispered, stepping back into her home after looking at Damon one last time.

Elena turned on her iPod's dock to listen to whatever her mind was feeling at the moment. Damon had emotionally hurt her, and she was paying for it physically. "Linger" by the Cranberries began to play, as Elena slid against her bedroom door and started to cry.

_You know I'm such a fool for you.  
You got me wrapped around your finger  
Do you have to let it linger?_

Angrily, she took the remote and changed the song. Good ol' Taylor Swift decided to play; "Red" to be exact. She rushed to her closet, singing along to one of her favorite songs by the artist. Elena couldn't be late for this author. They had worked so hard on their climb up the charts, and finally became a New York Times Bestseller. Andie Richards had come a long way, and Elena was extremely proud of her client.

She had finally finished getting dressed, and put on her best Vera Wang dress. Elena was ready for anything—anything right?

XXXX

"I can't believe he showed up here with the author!" Caroline roared as the two best friends stood on the sidelines of the dance floor.

Damon had entered the party as if he owned the place. His suit was pressed and he was cocky as ever.

Elena rubbed her eyes in distress and chuckled humorlessly. "I don't know, Care. I gave up on wondering why he does the things he does."

Caroline shrugged, "Maybe you should go talk to him—perhaps suggest him to leave."

Elena finished off her drink and sighed. "I don't think so. He's not ruining this party for me."

Caroline bit her bottom lip and looked over at her friend, but was suddenly joined by her newlywed husband, Klaus. "Oh, Elena, I would like to introduce you to Elijah, Klaus' older brother."

Turning her attention on the dashing and handsome man, Elena smiled taking her care off Damon. "Hello, Elijah. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Elena Gilbert."

He was extremely tall, and could wear a suit like no other. Elijah Mikaelson was extremely handsome.

"Pleasure, my darling," he smiled grabbing her hand and kissed her knuckle softly.

Caroline giggled at Elijah's persuasive actions toward Elena.

"Elena, would you care to dance?" Elijah asked suddenly, as Elena felt Caroline nudge her elbow into her back.

"Stop that," Elena growled in a hushed tone, and smiled at Elijah. "I—sure, I'd love to."

Elijah grabbed Elena's hand with tenderness, and led her to the dance floor. He placed her hand in the middle area of her back and lifted her hand placing it in his. They swayed back and forth bringing the whole room on them.

"Now, Elena, why on Earth are you here alone?" Elijah whispered softly near her ear.

"It's a long story," she whispered back. "So Elijah, tell me about yourself."

"Ah, there isn't much to tell, but if you must know my story—I graduated from Harvard, I have a Master's degree in business, and I would love to show you a wonderful night." He smiled softly.

Elena chuckled softly. "Well aren't you an interesting—man." Her eyes had trailed to Damon who was staring back at her. Damon had distracted her thoughts. He had this hold on her, she couldn't shake, and she hated it. She hated herself for loving him. It was wrong. It was so wrong it made it right. He was wrong for her; he was a cynical man, who only cared about himself and his next paycheck. Wasn't he? Her eyes began to swell up with tears, not realizing she was doing it.

"Elena, dear, are you alright?" Elijah snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Fine, thank you; just have a few things on my mind."

Elena looked up again, and Damon had vanished.

The song had finished, and they had stepped away awkwardly. "Elijah, would you mind if I run to the ladies' room for a moment? I need to freshen up my make-up," Elena asked.

"Only if you return," he said with a soft smile.

"Of course."

Elena walked to the back, to the bathroom, and slammed the door behind her breathing out. Her chest had tightened and Damon was driving her crazy. She rested her head against the wall in angst.

"Well, good evening, Elena, fancy seeing you here." That voice made Elena cringe. She snapped out of her gaze into outer space and sighed.

"Damnit, Damon, what are you doing here?" she groaned, raising her voice.

He put his hands up in defeat. "Hey, it's okay. Not what you think either."

She glared at him, squinting her eyes in disgust. "What do you mean it's not what I think?" Elena mocked him.

"Andie is a friend, a friend from a very long time ago. She needed someone to take her to this party since she didn't have a date."

"Now am I really supposed to believe that?" she questioned him in an attentive tone.

He shrugged, "Believe what you want, sweetheart. I see you already found another man."

"Damon you seem a bit drunk tonight. Why don't you exit this place before you actually have a mental breakdown, or even better you pass out from the alcohol level?" she smirked leaning over the sink.

Damon cackled in a disgusted tone. "Oh, please Elena. Let's go to that point of this argument. I'm not that drunk, anyway."

"Fine, goodnight Damon," she muttered passing by him, and reaching for the door handle. The door was stuck. "Crap," Elena whispered to herself, but realized Damon was holding the door strongly.

"Damon, let me go back to the party," she growled.

"Okay, but I have something to say."

Elena gazed up at Damon hovering over her. "What?"

"You look ravishing in that dress, very gorgeous. And I hope that man treats you right," Damon whispered opening the door. "Goodnight, Elena," he mocked.

She glanced at him one last time, and walked out, meeting back up with Elijah, Klaus, and Caroline. "So, Elijah, how about that night you promised me?"

* * *

**Yes, a lovely plot twist full of angst. Elijah is brought into the picture. Thank you again you guys, and replies are my favorite thing ever. xo**


End file.
